Justice League New Beginning: DCAU Series Part 1
by Loki's Son
Summary: After Darkseid's defeat, a new threat to Earth arises. Lex Luthor is gathering supervillains to form a Legion of Doom. A newly reformed Justice League stands in their path. Can they stop the united criminals? SM/LL
1. Chapter 1

**Justice League-New Beginning DCAU Universe**

**The JL-NB stories take place in a modified version of the DCAU. It fully takes into account the BTAS storylines as well as the STAS. The Justice League series and 1st season of JLU are preserved intact. Also preserved is the Batman Beyond continuity. Where things differentiate is in the JLU's second season.**

**The villains slain in the JLU's second season survive in the JL-NB stories. Also taken into account are elements of the Challenge of the Super Friends. Key figures (such as Black Vulcan, Apache Chief, and Samurai) are incorporated as is the Legion of Doom. However, the team roster for the Legion has been highly modified as has the powers of the three Super Friends. Other notable additions include the Gotham Rogues Gallery, Mary Marvel, Black Adam, Plastic Man, Ra's al Ghul, and L-Ron (from the JLI comic series).**

**As with all things DCAU: the League, characters, and history are trademarks of DC Comics, Inc. No infringement of copyright is intended and no profits are being made from these efforts. It's all for fun.**

* * *

Chapter One

Lex Luthor's lips twisted into a cold, satisfied smile. More so-called super villains had decided to meet him here for his conference then he'd anticipated. Most had belonged to Grodd's Secret Society, the same Society which Luthor had wrested out of the simian's hands. The notable exception was the plethora of rogues from Gotham City. Grodd's previous overtures towards them had failed. Luthor's had not because he had the liquid assets to persuade them to at least hear him out.

Catwoman's participation was a delightful surprise. Like most of the Gothamites, she had her own agenda driving her. Her obsession with jewels and animal preserves didn't lend itself to collected villainy but there was always a first time for everything. After all, even Poison Ivy had deigned it necessary to be here.

This time Grodd and Luthor were presenting a unified front. Grodd had agreed to Luthor's agenda and his ability to best lead the forces pursuing it. This shearing away of old enmities had been vital to gathering those assembled here today.

Still, there were dangers to having so many megalomaniacs gathered together in such tight quarters. The Joker in particular bore watching. The Ultra-Humanite was another. Fortunately the most dangerous one of all had already been co-opted by Luthor.

Ra's al Ghul had endorsed Luthor's scheme and the power of the League of Assassins was now Luthor's to command. The Assassins' devotion to al Ghul gave Luthor an army of unwavering minions. That kind of loyalty couldn't be purchased no matter how many billions you threw at a person.

Of an even greater benefit was the fact that the various Assassins had insinuated themselves into positions of power and trust. Their combined pool of information was unrivalled by any other human agency. Al Ghul and his allies were primed to take over the world, and readily so, which was the point of this conference to begin with.

"Lex," Grodd spoke from Luthor's side, "They're here. No one else is coming."

"I have to admit more of them came then I anticipated but there aren't many heavy hitters." Luthor opined.

"You found Galatea." Grodd reminded him, "That's something. Besides, there's always Bizarro and Solomon Grundy."

"Yes." Luthor mused, "I suppose Star Sapphire and Sinestro wouldn't be considered pikers either."

"All right." Luthor squared his shoulders, "I'm ready. Warm them up for me."

"It will be my pleasure." Grodd was surprised to confess. He moved over to the podium and activated the mike, "Greetings. If you could settle in, we'll begin."

"When do we get paid?" the Joker called out.

"After the presentation." Grodd calmly answered, "You'll each receive a suitcase containing one million dollars in non-sequential bills."

The Joker leaned over and whispered into Harley Quinn's ear, "It's a good thing I brought you, Pooh. This way we can have two shares."

"We woulda anyway." Harley bubbled, "Ivy invited me too."

The Joker shot a glare towards Poison Ivy. Ivy saw his look, judged Quinn's expression, and knew what the Joker's temper was flared up over. She smiled and blew him a kiss. He sat there and scowled, all the while looking like a victim of one of his own jokes.

Ivy refocused on Grodd. She'd ignored the first two Secret Societies and had only come this time because she'd been told that the Society concept was out. That and that Luthor had a grand design and wanted to share both the work and the rewards.

Ivy had met Luthor once during an agricultural trade show back when she was boring old Pamela Isely. He'd eyed her of course, most men did. What made him different was that he listened and took her proposals seriously.

Ivy had been there arguing that plants could be used as cultivators, harvesters, and that natural floral toxins would make better insecticides. Luthor had given her grant money and a promise to develop her hybrids. What she hadn't expected was that he'd put them towards military applications, which they weren't bred for, and that they failed miserably. His funding soon went the way of the dodo.

Ivy didn't bear him any distinct ill will. She just felt her usual scorn for short sighted individuals. _Just because I'm here for the sales pitch doesn't mean I'm buying into anything,_ Ivy thought to herself as Grodd relinquished control to Luthor.

Luthor's smile could have sold oil to Arabs. He was used to handling crowds, whether it be shareholders, high end clients, generals, or politicians. He'd worked them all. The only difference between then and now was that his current audience was admittedly criminal. He found the honesty refreshing.

"May I especially say 'welcome super-villains.'" Luthor began, "You have been branded outlaws, hunted, imprisoned, and cast out from the so-called 'polite' society. Your paths have often intersected and have finally led you here."

Luthor's eyes scanned the crowd. Some of them were already resistant but most were still listening, "During Darkseid's recent invasion I unwrapped the mystery of the Anti-Life Equation while many of you here fought Darkseid's forces. I enticed Darkseid to follow me to the Source and I offered him a choice: cease his attack on Earth or become a member of the Fallen who guard the Source."

"Darkseid made a counter-offer." Luthor revealed, "I agreed to desist but he offered me the chance to rule in his stead. I will serve as satrap over Earth and my allies will be its governors. Darkseid's only interest in Earth at this point is the desire to harness the meta-gene that produces our so-called 'superheroes' and those like us. Now I realize that many of you here do not possess inherent meta-human powers but your skills surpass that of ordinary citizens granting you comparable abilities."

"I agreed to Darkseid's plan and am now gathering my allies who will help me conquer Earth." Luthor announced.

"So you _are_ putting together a new Secret Society." The Ultra Humanite said.

"No." Luthor replied, "The Society served one purpose: to mutually assist each other to become rich. I'm gathering something different. Our goal will be to take over this flyspeck of a planet and plunder it while we satisfy our every desire."

"So what will this group be called?" the Mirror Master asked.

"We will be the Legion of Doom." Luthor declared.

"Catchy title, Lex." The Joker called out, "But what makes you think that we can take on the Justice League? They _are _regrouping as some kind of UN police force."

Luthor chuckled, "So I've heard. But let me tell you, I've been busy over the last year. I've been recruiting and I have found some interesting Legionnaires."

"Before I introduce them, let me tell you a little story. You all remember when The Justice League fought versions of themselves from an alternate reality?" Luthor asked and there was a general consensus that they did. Even Killer Croc was in the loop so he continued, "Those people were the Justice Lords. They originated on a parallel Earth now referred to as Earth-2."

"I eliminated the Justice Lords' powers and the Justice League was able to return them to their universe. The Martian Manhunter blocked my memory of having built the nullifier and now when I try to remember it at all I find myself undergoing an uncontrollable urge to start knitting." The Joker in particular found this amusing so Luthor went on, "Having developed a hyperdimensional viewer and portal, I went exploring. What I found was fascinating. I have recreated the Justice Lords."

"From Earth-27 I found Supreme." Luthor announced. A figure dressed as the Justice Lords' Superman emerged from behind a curtain. The physical resemblance was striking as well. One had to step right up to him to differentiate him from Superman.

The crowd began to panic and Luthor began to soothe their nerves, "Supreme is really Gev Dar, a Daxamite who happened upon Earth-27. Possessing powers like Superman with none of his weaknesses, he killed their Man of Steel and conquered the planet. Despite all of his apparent invulnerability, Supreme does have one glaring Achilles' heel. His people have a violent, lethal reaction to lead. He had a supply of anti-lead poisoning serum but his supply ran out and, while he was formulating more, assassins came. They shot him and he developed lead poisoning."

Luthor carried on with the tale, "Supreme fled to the Himalayas where I tracked him down. I brought him back to Earth-1, our Earth, and treated him and developed more of his vital serum. He then agreed to join the Legion and is ready to assist me in taking over _our_ world."

Luthor shifted gears as a young woman in the Lords' Wonder Woman costume appeared on stage, "From Earth-52 comes Donna Troy, the Wonder Girl. Raised by the Amazons, Donna killed Princess Diana over a dispute over their mission to 'Man's world.' Hunted by Queen Hippolyta's personal guard, Donna readily applied for membership."

"Next," Luthor spoke as a Lords' Green Lantern emerged, "On Earth-77 Spencer Hawk inherited the power ring. Determining that taking over that world was the best way to ensure peace, he waged a war against the rest of the planet's super beings. A war which he lost. Hawk was more than willing to enlist and now we have a Green Lantern on our side."

Seeing Sinestro's look of satisfaction, Luthor moved on as a Thanagarian emerged from the behind the curtain. As with the others, she was dressed in the Justice Lords' uniform. Luthor pressed on.

"On Earth-63, Danya Helstrom came to Earth as the Thanagarian scout. As with our Shayera Hol, Danya betrayed her superiors. Unlike Hawkgirl, Danya was then condemned by the very humans that she'd protected. In another glaring difference between worlds, Danya chose a different bird motif and is known as Kestrel." Luthor explained.

A dark figure dress as Justice Lords Batman emerged. A hush fell over the crowd and Luthor began to describe the solitary figure, "From here on Earth-1, Ra's al-Ghul introduced me to a man dedicated to the arts of assassination. He is a man with no name but his dedication, skill, and focus rival those of Batman, hence the costume. I have Ra's al-Ghul's word that we need not fear him. Dubbed Darkwing, he has included himself into my mission."

Next, a new figure blurred onto the stage. Dressed as the Flash, only with the colors of his costume reversed, he looked eager for action. Luthor began his description, "From the future came one Professor Zoom. The Professor replicated the Flash's powers and travelled back in time to best the Scarlet Speedster. Engaging in world conquest just enlarged his goals. He is simply referred to as the Reverse Flash."

A new figure emerged. She wore a costume no one had seen before. She resembled Wonder Woman but her eyes were cold and merciless. Luthor chuckled, "Ah, yes. Meet Superwoman. She comes from Earth-3. Earth-3 lacks any superheroes save my incarnation there. Superwoman led the Crime Syndicate, an ersatz Justice League with better priorities. Sadly, their Luthor made life untenable for Superwoman and she volunteered to join my team."

Finally, I present Brainiac!" Luthor triumphantly announced. Brainiac came forward out of the shadows and impassively stood by. Several of the assembled villains were preparing to leave but Luthor called out to them.

"Everyone, remain calm." He assured them, "Rest assured _this _Brainiac means us no harm. On Earth-212 I found Brainiac's shattered remains. I repaired him, and under Darkseid's guidance, I neutered him. _This _Brainiac only has limited self directives that allow independent thought and action. He truly is nothing but a computer now, dependent upon me to act."

"Brainiac is my tool and my bodyguard." Luthor warned, "Cross him at your peril."

Letting the words sink in, Luthor paused. Grodd and Ra's al Ghul came to stand beside him. Ra's spoke, "Grodd and I have thrown our weight behind Luthor. Grodd has asked to be made overseer of the continent of Africa when the time has come. I will purify the Earth and make her whole once again. I know this appeals to some of you."

Ivy shifted in her seat with a gleam in her eye as Grodd spoke, "I've put aside my differences with Luthor since all of my goals will be accomplished through his plan. I'm willing to serve as his lieutenant in order to further our mutual desires."

"This is all well and good," Dr. Polaris spoke up, "but what about Darkseid? What role will he play? Is he going to idly sit by while we do all of the work?"

"No, Handsome." Lashina said as she revealed herself. Mantis stood beside her, "He's sent us. He's also granting you some technology transfers: boom tube technology and the like. You all seem capable of acquiring as many minions as Lord Darkseid has parademons so imagine them equipped with weapons from Apokolips."

A murmur of approval rippled through the crowd and Lashina wore a triumphant smile, "I thought you'd like that."

"Why should we join you?" the Penguin inquired, "We do well enough on our own."

It was Luthor's turn to smile triumphantly, "Not like this you won't. Before we deal directly with the Justice League we'll undermine people's trust in them. That means we'll rob, loot, and plunder banks and jewelers. We'll sell advanced weapons to undesirables. We'll offer our services to rogue nations and insure their survival. In short, we'll make people hate the Justice League for failing to protect them."

His eyes intensified as he went on, "Then we'll replace the League as the UN's global guardians. From there we'll dictate our terms to the world. Without our protection the criminal elements will run rampant and overwhelm the forces of law and order. Chaos will erupt worldwide. They'll come crawling to us and we'll rule this world however we see fit."

"That all sounds good and all," the Shade ventured, "but in real, near future terms, how does that benefit me?"

Luthor's expression was predatory, "These things _will _happen. The Legion of Doom _does _exist. What you have to ask yourself now is do I want to be at the vanguard of these changes or do I want to get run over by them and lose out on any benefits I might have gained?"

"So what happens if we do want to sign up?" Volcana asked.

"Form a line to the left of the stage and go tell Brainiac that you're joining the Legion. He'll record your choice and then I will be in contact with you to tell you of the location of our headquarters. While you're at it, introduce yourselves to the Justice Lords and the others and sample some of the refreshments my caterer has provided."

Luthor watched as nearly two dozen of the super powered criminals ate some food and left without registering with Brainiac. He knew this was a likelihood so he was not bothered by their decisions. After all, the mooch factor ran high with this crowd. He still had time to convince them otherwise. Once the Legion's successes began to pile up, they'd come to him.

"Well, Lex-arooni, I have to hand it to you, you put on quite a show." The Joker slapped Luthor on the back, "You remember the little woman, don't you?"

Harley Quinn waved, "Hiya."

"Of course I remember you and Ms. Quinn. I wouldn't have asked you to join us today if I didn't." Luthor smoothly replied.

"That's just it, Lex old bean, our last two get togethers ended in disaster. What makes you think this time won't be more of the same?" the Joker asked.

"Because the last two times I didn't need you and you were simply in the way." Luthor's voice took on an edge, "This time you _are_ needed. That psychotic little brain of yours may be sick and twisted but it's also full of its own strange genius. My plan needs to take in all variables. That includes the lunatic fringe."

"Glad to hear you say it." The Joker laughed, "We'll just mosey on over and sign up now. Tootles!"

Luthor spoke with a half a dozen participants, casually discussing elements of the Legion's plan for conquest. The current Legionnaires chatted it up with curious recruits. Deadshot had Darkwing cornered and Poison Ivy and Ra's al Ghul were locked in a very serious discussion.

Finally Brainiac approached, "I have the roll call compiled."

"Give the latest signees a fifteen minute chance at the refreshments and idle chatter and then we'll make the announcements." Luthor instructed.

"Very well, Master." Brainiac replied and stood there.

Luthor had detected another trend. Over half of those still here and never approached Brainiac. They were merely idling away their evening socializing, eating, and drinking. He suspected when they heard the results of the recruitment roster they might change their minds.

Luthor clapped his hands together, "If we could find our seats, Brainiac will announce the roster."

The assorted villainy sat down and Brainiac began his recitation, "The Legion of Doom stood at: Lex Luthor, Gorilla Grodd, Ra's al Ghul, Supreme, Wonder Girl, Spencer Hawk, Kestrel, Darkwing, Reverse Flash, and Superwoman. After today, the following have joined its ranks: the Ultra Humanite, Giganta, Galatea, Bizarro, Solomon Grundy, Lashina, Mantis, Dr. Polaris, the Gentleman Ghost, the Devil Ray, the Clock King, Rag Doll, Star Sapphire, Sinestro, the Mirror Master, Deadshot, Volcana, Poison Ivy, the Joker, Harley Quinn, Killer Croc, the Penguin, Clayface, Copperhead, the Mad Hatter, and the Shade."

Hearing seeing the names presented, the remainder split into two groups: those leaving and those coming to see Brainiac. After a few minutes, Brainiac began again, "There have been unexpected additions to our ranks. Now added to the Legion's rolls are: the Riddler, Two Face, Catwoman, Bane, the Scarecrow, the Parasite, the Psycho Pirate, and the KGBeast."

Luthor approached the podium, "As you can tell, our numbers have dwindled somewhat since our meeting began. But you've remained. Ladies and Gentlemen, I salute you. We're going to change history and we're going to get everything we ever wanted while doing it!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Assembled in their newly constructed headquarters, christened the Hall of Justice, the prospective Justice League members assembled. Gathered together was an elite cadre of heroes that had agreed to serve under the auspices of the United Nations. The actual agreement listed the League as an autonomous entity coordinating with the UN. The League would have liaisons with the General Secretary, the Security Council, and the General Assembly.

The previous incarnation of the League had collapsed under its own weight. Too many heroes with too many activities to monitor. Instead of hundreds of superheroes, the League now consisted of just over sixty members.

Besides the Hall, the League still retained the Watchtower. The space station had never been abandoned but its activities had been curtailed. It was now manned by representatives from every UN member state. They were all police and law enforcement officers and their job was to direct the League to trouble and keep the heroes abreast of developments. Their other function was to coordinate the League's efforts with local law enforcement.

Amanda Waller had abandoned her self-appointed mission of containing the League and had volunteered to serve as the League's liaison with the UN. Another former member of CADMUS had also been assigned as the link between the Security Council and the League. General Wade Eiling's drug induced mutation had been reversed and now a contrite general looked forward to assisting the heroes.

Another older institution had been resurrected. The Blackhawk Squadron was reborn. The new Blackhawk himself was the League's principal pilot. The rest of the Squadron served as auxiliary pilots supporting the Watchtower's mission.

Serving the League's basic needs was L-Ron. The little mechanoid came from the interstellar mercantile baron, Manga Khan. L-Ron had served as Khan's chief assistant and major domo until Khan had taken an interest in Doomsday's insensate form. L-Ron had been swiftly traded for the hulking comatose patient.

At first L-Ron had been despondent but when he encountered the Hall's residents, he changed his mind. Booster Gold, Fire, Ice, Shayera Hol, Hawkman, Starman, Red Tornado, the Shining Knight, and J'onn Jonzz all dwelt in the Hall of Justice. There were also empty rooms to accommodate others that were too weary to go home.

Blackhawk also had quarters in the Hall. The Hall was built in New York for its proximity to the UN. NY's neighboring cities, Metropolis and Gotham City, also possessed League real estate. Metropolis boasted the Metro Tower that was now occupied by yet another collaborative police force. These were the international beat cops that assisted the League in its cases. Full forensics labs and specialized equipment were found in the Tower. Gotham City hosted a secret counterpart to the public HQ in case of the Hall's destruction.

Now, at the Hall of Justice, Waller was giving a press conference laying out the League's relationship with the UN. She'd just reached the point where she was about to announce the membership rolls.

"As you've all been anxiously awaiting, I'll now read off the members of the newly minted Justice League! First amongst heroes is Superman. Next, of course, is Wonder Woman. The team leader, J'onn Jonzz the Martian Manhunter, is also a member. John Stewart is our permanent Green Lantern. The Flash remains a loyal member. Shayera Hol, the former Hawkgirl, rounds out the founding members that are fully active members." Waller recited and then continued, "Next comes Black Canary, Zatanna, Fire, Ice, Stargirl, Dr. Light, Booster Gold, Rocket Red, Green Arrow, Starman, Red Tornado, Hawkman, the Creeper, the Ray, Vixen, Steel, Wildcat, Nemesis, Mr. Miracle, Captain Atom, Vigilante, the Atom, Obsidian, Mr. Terrific, the Shining Knight, Hourman, the Elongated Man, Aztek, Commander Steel, Samurai, Black Vulcan, Apache Chief, Hawk, and Dove."

"That comprises the regular roster of heroes." Waller explained, "There are also part-time members. These include Batman, Robin, Nightwing, Batgirl, the Question, and the Huntress. Other part timers include Aquaman, Dr. Fate, Orion, Lightray, and the Green Lantern Corpsmen found here on Earth. The GLs are Katma Tui, Tomar Re, Kilowog, Arkis Chummuck, and Kyle Raynor."

"Of course," Waller chuckled, "we're always on the lookout for other qualified members."

The crowd pleasantly responded to the humor. Waller called out the League and they took questions from the press. A half hour later, Superman was escorting Lois Lane through the facility. She was duly impressed.

"I'm just glad you could show me this one. The Watchtower and the Metro Tower are still off limits to the press even though you guys no longer occupy them." She said.

"You know Lois," Superman said as he took one of her hands into his, "I've got something else I've been meaning to reveal to you."

"Really?" she dreamily asked.

"Excuse me," a familiar voice called out, "I hate to interrupt but is it too late to sign up?"

Superman loosed a frustrated sigh and turned around to deal with the unexpected guest. It turned out, there were two of them and their identities were something to behold.

"Kara?" Superman couldn't believe his eyes, "And Mary Marvel?"

Supergirl stepped forward and Superman swept her up into his arms in a tight embrace. She groaned, "Easy there, big guy. I still need to breathe."

He released her and questions began tumbling out, "What are you doing here? I thought you'd decided to stay in the future."

"I did." Supergirl replied, "Things just got really complicated. I really can't discuss it in front of civilians."

"Oh." Lois popped out, "Is there someplace I can call this in to Perry? I've scooped everyone else here. Supergirl and Mary Marvel are joining the Justice League."

L-Ron trundled up, "I can help you. Just follow me. We'll go somewhere private…and far away."

As L-Ron guided Lois through the Hall, they passed Booster Gold and his floating disk-like AI, Skeets.

"She didn't even mention me." Skeets bemoaned, "I'm your partner, right?"

"Sure." Booster shrugged.

"Then I deserve equal billing!" Skeets adamantly declared.

"How about I find Amanda and you can complain to her rather than to me?" Booster suggested.

"Fine." Skeets huffed and Booster led him off to find Waller.

Superman led the young duo to a secure conference room. They sat down and Superman asked, "What's going on, Kara?"

"Clark, time's been altered." Supergirl came out and said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"In the 31st Century, the Legion of Super Heroes utilizes devices called time bubbles to move through space and time." She described.

"I remember." Superman confessed, "When members of the LSH visited me I was amazed by their technology."

"Anyway," Supergirl resumed her explanation, "Brainy, Cosmic Boy and I were coming back from a fact finding mission. When we got home, no one expected me to be there. In fact, they insisted that I return to the 21st Century as fast as possible."

"We checked the history tapes and found out I had been missing for a year and then reappeared to join this incarnation of the League. Brainy told me to go away so he and Cos could see what led up to this point and what was to come." Supergirl admitted, "When they came out to see me, they packed me off into a time bubble and sent me here. All I know is something big is going to happen and I need to be here. The other big piece of news was that Captain and Mary Marvel need to join the League. Obviously, I talked to Mary. Mary talked to the Captain and she can tell you how that went."

Superman looked over to Mary. She shrugged, "My brother can be a poop head."

"Which means he still hasn't forgiven me for our fight." Superman surmised.

"Yup." Mary confirmed it.

Superman frowned and returned his focus onto Supergirl, "Kara, is there anything else you can tell me?"

"Brainy's staying in the future to guide all of us along the way. Cos is going to be the go-between. Apparently he sees some action in this timeline." Supergirl answered.

"Isn't this 'Brainy' Brainiac 5?" Superman asked, "I thought you and he…?"

Supergirl sighed, "I thought so too until a couple of months ago. He suddenly started treating me like a stranger. Our little outing was the first time we'd done anything together in forever and then he goes and brings Cos! Whatever happened to change time has him shaken up pretty badly. He wouldn't even talk to me. Cosmic Boy had to do all of the explaining."

"Where's your time bubble?" he asked.

"It tracked the time beacon and returned to the 31st Century." She explained, "_If _I go back, I'll return with Cos."

"I won't give you any advice other than: weigh your options carefully." Superman promised, "I suppose you'll be needing a room here."

"Actually," Supergirl smirked, "I've been staying with Ma and Pa. Chores don't look so bad nowadays. But it would be safer for them if I move here."

"You're staying with Ma and Pa?" Superman repeated, "How long have you been back?"

"Four days." Supergirl revealed, "But don't blame them. I swore them to secrecy."

"Ooo-kay. I won't. I'll blame you." Superman was uncertain of how to proceed after that revelation, "I suppose we should check you two in with Amanda Waller and get your signal devices issued."

"Sounds good." Mary chimed in, "Lead the way."

Lois rejoined Superman in the main chamber. At the other end were Waller, Supergirl, Mary Marvel, and L-Ron. Lois smiled, "Look at Mary Marvel. She's as excited as a kid at Christmas."

"Her brother was the same way until…" his voice trailed off.

She rested a hand on his shoulder, "Superman, don't. It's been almost two years now. Luthor was found out for the rat he is and you've apologized time and again for your actions. The housing project was rebuilt and people are living there now. That's all that matters."

Superman gazed into her and suddenly brightened, "Thank you Lois. I can't tell you how many times you've saved my day."

"Seems only fair considering how many times you've saved my life." She cracked.

"Honestly, I'm going to make it up to you." He promised, "Starting now. Follow me."

He led her to an equipment room and began throwing winter survival gear at her, "Put these on."

She was perplexed but she complied. She smirked as she came out of one of the dressing rooms, "Everything fits. How did you know my size?"

He bashfully answered, "I read your clothing labels."

"And what else did you look at with those X-ray peepers of yours?" her grin was positively wicked.

"Lois! I'd never…" he began to protest.

"I know." She said with a tinge of disappointment, "But you never know, I might _want _you to take a peek."

"I think our topic of conversation has come at exactly the right time." He opined.

"What conversation?" she asked.

"The one we're about to have." Superman told her, "I'm taking you to my home away from home."

"You mean the Fortress of Solitude?" Lois grew eager.

"Exactly." He smiled and held out his hand. He pulled her close and he swept her off of her feet and into his arms.

"Where are we going?" she asked, "The North Pole?"

He grinned, "Like I said, exactly."

Superman carried her back to the main chamber. Once there he flipped a switch and the overhead skylight opened. Flying upward, he passed out of the building and headed north.

"So what are we going to talk about?" Lois inquired.

"Everything you've always wanted to know." He promised, "But not now. Wait for it. You've been patient for years. Now you just have to hold on for minutes."

"Minutes?" she asked, "But I thought…whoa!"

Superman piled on the speed and Lois, for once in a rare occasion, was speechless.

Superman deposited Lois in the main living room located within the heart of the Fortress. He showed her a viewer, "This receives signals from several worlds. It gives you a glimpse into the daily lives and imaginations of dozens of races."

"But…" she began.

"I'll only be a moment." He assured her and left the room.

She flipped through a dozen channels and turned the viewer off, "A million channels and there's still nothing to watch."

"All right." Superman called out, "I'm back."

Lois turned and was confused, "Clark? How did you get here? Did you…?." Her hands covered her mouth as she realized the enormity of this revelation, "Oh no! Don't tell me I've been abusing _you_ all these years!"

Superman removed his glasses, "I'd hardly call it abuse, Lois. You were snobbish, aloof, demeaning, insulting, and overly competitive but I wouldn't label any of it abusive."

She flung herself into his arms, "You must have hated me."

"I _was_ frustrated that I couldn't get you to like both of my personas but at least you liked one version of me. That was enough." He admitted.

"But why tell me?" Lois wondered, "Why now?"

"I can't do it anymore Lois. I can't live a double life with you because that's living a lie and I don't want there to be any secrets or lies between us." He explained, "I need you Lois, like the air I breathe. I don't want to live a single moment longer without you. I want you completely in my life, for now and always."

She hesitated and then commented, "That sounds like a proposal."

"It is." He firmly declared, "What do you say?"

"I say, yes!" she passionately kissed him and he returned the fervor. After a few moments they settled down.

"Now it won't be Superman that you're marrying but Clark Kent. Can you handle that?" he asked.

"Of course." Was her ready response.

"Good." He grinned, "Then while we're planning the wedding you're going to break down and finally give me, as Clark, the time of day. After a few months of courting we'll announce our engagement and a wedding date. Preferably one close to our announcement."

Lois beamed, "Mister, I like the way you think."

His grin transformed itself into a sly smirk, "I thought you would. Now, do you want to stay here or go back to my apartment in Metropolis?"

"I've seen your apartment. That's no mystery." She opined, "Take me on a tour of this place. I want to see your world. And while you're at it, since I've spent the better part of a decade ignoring you, introduce me to Clark Kent. I want to know _you_, Clark. I want to know your every intimate secret."

His smirk became a smile, "Your wish is my command."

"The Security Council is adamant, Amanda." General Eiling said, "The US is satisfied having Captain Atom aboard and the Ruskies have Rocket Red. The other permanent members want a member of the ISA aboard the League as well."

The International Security Agency was the umbrella organization for the law enforcement agents that manned League facilities. It was the first truly collective enforcement agency in human history and wielded powers second only to the League. Whereas the League dealt with meta-humans and super villains, the ISA dealt with organized crime and terrorism.

"Who do they want?" Waller wearily asked.

"Plastic Man." Eiling announced.

"Wade, his powers are redundant. We already have the Elongated Man." Waller protested.

"Supergirl's powers mirror Superman's yet you were eager to sign her up." Eiling pointed out, "Besides, it's a moot point. The Council wants him so he's in."

"The whole point of our autonomous status was to avoid this sort of bureaucratic nonsense." Waller growled.

"We'd be in for more of it if they ever realized that you and I are still involved with CADMUS." Eiling warned.

"We're only advisors on the Suicide Squad project. We're not even active managers." Waller huffed.

"Tell that to the League or the Secretary General. Using super villains as secret agents would be considered a no no." Eiling chuckled, "Particularly, tell Batman that you're employing the Phantasm."

"Batman doesn't have a need to know when it concerns Andrea Beaumont." Waller countered, "And it should remain that way."

"And here I was thinking Batman was your favorite." Eiling sneered.

"If I were to have a favorite," Waller said, "it _would_ be Batman."

"I don't know why." Eiling admitted, "The man's a borderline psychotic. He's as bad as the lunatics he brings in. Maybe worse since people look up to him."

"I won't argue the point with you." Waller decided, "For all of your recantations of hating superheroes, you still distrust them."

Eiling snorted, "Of course I do. If the average citizen were to admit it, they do too. These people wield godlike powers and no man or woman is meant to have such abilities. The old adage, 'absolute power corrupts absolutely' can be applied to the League as well as the super villains they face. At least the villains are more honest about the temptations they face and indiscretions they commit."

"The infamous 'who watches the watchmen' scenario." Waller added, "I admit that that's part of the reason why I joined up. I'm just not as jaded as you are."

Eiling chuckled, "You used to be the truest believer of that cause. You led us not the other way around."

Waller shrugged, "I just came to see things differently."

"That's obvious." Eiling dryly retorted.

Waller looked through the glass wall of her office and saw Booster Gold waiting to be allowed in. Skeets, of course, hovered nearby. Booster looked distinctly badgered. Waller thought she knew why.

"If you'll excuse me General." Waller smiled, "I think I have a smile crisis to manage."

Eiling looked over his shoulder and then rolled his eyes, "All right. I'll go. But for God's sake, don't start coddling them."

"Have no fears on that score." Waller promised.

Eiling exited the space, informing Booster that he could go in. He stepped in and Skeets followed. Booster offered her a wan smile, "`Lo Amanda."

Waller felt a small sense of victory at the weariness in his voice. Booster's sense of self aggrandizement had abated somewhat over the last couple of years but his ego still landed him in trouble. Like the Flash and the Elongated Man, Booster frequently served as a comic foil for the team.

"I'd ask what you were doing here but I suspect it has something to do with my leaving Skeets out of the roll call." Waller surmised.

"Yeah!" Skeets chirped.

"Take a seat and we'll clear the matter up." Waller suggested. Skeets hovered near Booster's shoulder as Booster sat down.

"Skeets," Waller began, "you're an AI. An AI from the future. You're more advanced than any computer of current terrestrial origin. But you're not a hero. You don't even rate as a sidekick. You are, to put it bluntly, a tool. Mr. Miracle's Mother Box is a sentient computer yet it's considered a tool. It isn't a derogatory statement. It's just a fact."

"But I…" Skeets began.

"Skeets, you're imprinted on Booster aren't you?" Waller asked.

"Yes, of course." Skeets replied.

"You'll do anything he says?" Waller wondered.

"Of course." Skeets proudly answered.

"Your capacity for unrestricted action is practically nil because your programming only allows you a degree of free will and independent thought." Waller stated.

"Um…yeah." Skeets hesitantly agreed.

"Then process the data and you tell me if you're a whole individual or a computer with an attitude." Waller instructed.

"I'm a computer with an attitude." Skeets was crestfallen.

"But you're a vital part of the League." Waller assured him, "Not only does Booster depend upon you but those working with him do as well."

"Really?" Skeets's spirits were bolstered.

"It's true." Booster added, "We all need you."

"All right!" Skeets enthused, "I'm a tool!"

"C'mon Skeets." Booster rose from his chair, "The lady's busy. Let's go."

"You got it." Skeets happily complied.

As the pair left, Waller was left thinking, _Why can't they all be that easy?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

One month later…

The League's second press conference was underway. Waller briefed the reporters in the Hall's Press Room. When she concluded her prepared remarks, she handled questions.

"Why is it the League apprehended those nuclear terrorists?" Snapper Carr asked, "I thought that sort of thing was the domain of the ISA."

"The League has no set jurisdiction." Waller answered, "For the record, the ISA tried to apprehend these terrorists. The so-called 'freedom fighters' were armed with particle beam weapons as well as a thermonuclear bomb. To be frank, the ISA was simply outmatched. That's why the League stepped in."

"How are the newest members adjusting to life with the League?" Lois wondered.

"Supergirl was a member of the League's second incarnation. She's settled right into the new League's roles and responsibilities." Waller explained, "Mary Marvel is a brilliant and sunny spot in our lives. Her enthusiasm and optimism make any situation seem brighter. And what can I say about Plastic Man? The ISA lost a treasure when they ceded him over to us. He's proven to be a remarkable and trusted asset to the team."

Waller looked up at the time, "I'm sorry folks but our time is up. General Eiling and I have a briefing with the UN Security Council in an hour. At this time of day it'll take us that long to get there. See L-Ron at the door for your briefing folios. Good day to you all."

Waller disappeared as the reporters queued up for their packets. Lois hesitated until all of the other reporters were gone. L-Ron noted this.

"Is there a problem Ms. Lane? Don't you want your folio?" he asked.

She forced a smile, "Of course I do."

"You seem troubled." L-Ron opined, "I've read the _Daily Planet's _society pages. You and Mr. Kent seem to be hitting it off fairly well. I would say you have the most to be happy about. You finally landed your man. Both of him."

Lois cast a shrewd glance his way, "You know all about us, don't you?"

"Of course." L-Ron bubbled, "As Manga Khan always said, 'you have to know your customer better than it knows itself.' The League members are my customers. I perform services for them and in order to do that I need to intimately know their lives."

Lois's smile became genuine, "I bet you do. Tell me, do you know where Clark is?"

"No, ma'am." L-Ron sadly replied, "He's with the Green Lantern Corps near Delta Vega. I don't know what they're doing. I just know it's important."

Lois wore a wry expression, "It always is. If you see him before I do, tell him to hurry home."

"I will." L-Ron handed her her folio, "Have a nice day."

"You too L-Ron. Don't work too hard." With that, she left.

L-Ron pondered her advice. With nothing exactly needing to be done, he decided to acquaint himself with Stargirl's X-Box. She seemed to have fun with it so he was curious what it was like to play it. As he walked though the Hall he mentally picked out which games he wanted to try.

Waller strolled through the complex. She was nearing her office when a deepened voice spoke from the shadows, "We need to talk."

She was alarmed until Batman emerged from the shadows into the light, "Batman, it's you. You startled me."

"I have that effect." He said without humor, "We need to discuss a few matters. There are things happening you and the League need to be aware of."

"I have a briefing with the Security Council in an hour…" Waller trailed off.

"Eiling can handle the Council." Batman countered, "It's his job."

"All right." Waller conceded, "Do you want to speak to anyone else?"

"I need to see J'onn. He needs this information even more than you do." Batman advised.

"He's just finished briefing the ISA." Waller informed him as she stepped into her office, "He should be back any minute now."

"I thought the ISA already had their own mole." Batman commented.

Waller frowned, "Plastic Man is no mole. Besides, he wasn't in on the nuclear mission. J'onn volunteered to handle this matter personally."

"It sounds like him." Batman conceded.

"It does indeed." The Martian Manhunter said as he entered the office, "Hello Batman. I received your message."

"I'm glad you could join us J'onn." Batman admitted, "It'll make this easier."

"From what little you said to me via the signal device, I'm not certain I want to hear any more." J'onn admitted.

"Hear what?" Waller demanded.

"There's a new coalition of super villains operating." Batman revealed, "They've struck several times around Gotham and Metropolis. New York was hit this morning. They're committing large scale crimes and getting away with it."

"How can you be certain that a coalition has formed and that it's not just an assembly of the same old local criminals?" Waller asked.

"So far the perpetrators have been the Joker, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Two Face, the Penguin, Giganta, Bizarro, Galatea, Sinestro, Star Sapphire, Volcana, and Solomon Grundy" Batman explained, "My sources tell me that many more super villains are involved. As many as fifty total. They call themselves the Legion of Doom. And from what I've been told, they're still recruiting."

"Who leads this Legion?" J'onn asked.

"Lex Luthor." Batman answered, "I checked his holdings…the ones the Justice Department _hasn't _seized. Luthor's been drawing out huge amounts of operating capital. He's also founded a score of dummy corporations. I checked one out last night. They were manufacturing and shipping particle beam weapons."

"You mean…?" Waller began.

"The very same models." Batman finished for her.

"Can you link Luthor to the arms shipments?" Waller asked.

"The trail is beyond thin." Batman admitted, "I had to make a few leaps of logic to connect all of the pieces. I doubt it would hold up in court."

"Send what you can to the ISA." Waller suggested, "Let them worry about the legalities."

"In the meantime, the League could visit these 'corporations' you mentioned." J'onn said, "It might flush this 'Legion of Doom' out into the open."

"You read my mind." Batman mused.

"I'd rather not." J'onn admitted, "That is one place where I fear to tread."

"I don't blame you." Batman confessed, "How soon can you have a team assembled?"

"I should be able to get everyone that's available within fifteen minutes." J'onn informed him.

"I'll get the list of companies and maps to their locations." Batman said as he left.

Waller pushed activated her internal comm link, "L-Ron, we need you in the communications room."

"Yes, Oh Captain My Captain. I will be there." L-Ron replied.

Waller rolled her eyes, "He's as bad as any one of you."

"Which is why he's fitting in so well." The Manhunter opined as he stepped out.

Waller got on the phone and briefed General Eiling while he was being driven to the UN.

High above the Romanian flatlands stood the Castle Dracul. It was there that Ra's al Ghul and Solomon Grundy arrived by boom tube. Ra's wore the Armor of Anubis. It was a sacred relic handed down generation by generation in his family. With it he carried a _kriss_ sword.

They reached the castle gates and pulled the entrance chime. No one answered so they tried again. Once again, no one answered. Ra's turned to Grundy.

"It appears that we need to make our own entrance." He said.

"I'll use that door." Grundy declared. Ever since his resurrection he'd been much more erudite. He strode over to the massive wooden door that sat beside the main gate. Pulling both of his hands back Grundy thrust them forward in a mighty push that shoved the door through the wall and into the open space that led into the heart of the castle.

"Very effective my dear Solomon." Ra's said as he made his way past Grundy. Spying a lurking servant, he pulled the maid out of her sheltering nook.

"Nooo!" she screamed, "I've done nothing! All I do is clean and take care of the woman."

"The woman is why I'm here. Where is she?" Ra's demanded.

"In the incantation room. Second floor, first room to your right. The stairs are over there." The maid babbled out of fear.

"Come along Grundy." Ra's urged, "She means us no harm."

Grundy shrugged and followed Ra's up the stairwell. The room the maid had mentioned was bolted shut. A simple "nudge" from Grundy's shoulder dislodged it. Inside, Tala sat viewing into a scrying stone.

"Lex has sent you?" she asked.

"No." Ra's answered, "He'd heard that you'd escaped from limbo and was curious to find out where you were. I sought you out on my volition."

Tala turned to appraise him, "You wear the Armor of Anubis. You must be an al Ghul. Which one are you?"

Ra's slipped off the jackal's head helmet, "I am Ra's al Ghul."

"You wear the years deceptively Ra's al Ghul." Tala remarked, "You have seen far too many sunrises and sunsets to be so young."

"I've harnessed the Lazarus Pit." Ra's explained, "With it I have escaped death many times."

"It suits you." Tala decided, "Now tell me, why did you want to see me?"

"You know of Luthor's plans?" Ra's asked.

"I know of his Legion of Doom and of whom it serves." Tala answered.

"Darkseid owes you a debt. If not for you he would still be trapped in limbo." Ra's said.

"That's why he freed me. We're even." She shrugged.

"He wants you to join the Legion." Ra's revealed, "Lex has been ordered to give you whatever you want whenever you need it."

"And will Lex live up to this?" Tala's interest was piqued.

"If he wants Darkseid to live up to his arrangement for a post-conquest Earth he will." Ra's smiled.

"I like you, Ra's al Ghul." Tala smiled in return, "Very well I'll come. Dracula was becoming a bore anyway."

"Wait." Grundy said.

Ra's turned to Tala, "I forgot. Solomon Grundy lost something and he was hoping you could help him find it."

Tala grew concerned and placed a hand on Grundy's massive arm, "You've lost your soul, haven't you?" Grundy nodded and Tala smiled, "I found several lost souls while I was in limbo. With luck and time I may be able to find yours. Can you be patient while I look?"

"Of course." Grundy happily agreed.

"Then let's be away before my 'host' returns." Tala suggested, "I believe you are providing the transportation?"

Ra's pulled a boom tube controller out of his belt and activated it. With a loud crack, the portal opened. Ra's bowed at the waist, "After you, my dear."

Tala smiled as she walked into the vortex-like wormhole. Grundy lumbered along and Ra's closed up the rear. The tube collapsed behind them.

The summoned League members assembled in the Hall's main chamber. Batman briefed them on the particulars of the mission and then J'onn addressed them, "We do not know who we will encounter, if anyone beyond an average criminal. Batman says that these facilities are heavily guarded and that the guards are armed with particle weapons."

J'onn took a breath and then ventured on, "As you may or may not know many of our members are busy at Delta Vega. Superman, Supergirl, the Hawks, the Green Lantern Corps, Orion, Lightray, and Starman are all involved in the operations there. Many more of you are busy with crises at home."

"As for those present, I appreciate your being here and your commitment to the League." J'onn expressed his thanks, "As for your team assignments: Batman will lead Captain Atom, the Creeper, Samurai, Black Vulcan, and Apache Chief."

"Wildcat will lead Steel, the Atom, Elongated Man, Rocket Red, and Commander Steel into action." J'onn announced, "I will lead the Flash, Booster Gold, Plastic Man, and Mary Marvel. Good luck to us all."

Batman approached his team, "I'll fly the Javelin. We're making a surprise visit to a manufacturing plant on an island of off the coast of Maine. Apache Chief, you may want to dress more warmly."

Apache Chief shook his head, "I'll be fine."

"Very well." Batman resumed his brief, "This facility produces counterfeit currency in international denominations. If we shut this down we'll choke off a major source of Luthor's income."

"Let's do it!" Black Vulcan urged.

"Follow me." Batman instructed and headed off to the hangar.

Wildcat addressed his team, "We could be facing anything but I'm confident that we can face whatever this 'Legion' can throw at us. I've trained half of you so I know what you can do and I know you won't let me down. Now let's get aboard our Javelin-9 shuttle."

"This is where I come in." Blackhawk stepped forward, "If you'd follow me?"

"Since three of us can fly and you can out pace us on the ground with Plastic Man," J'onn indicated the Flash, "We have no need of a shuttle. The facility we're examining is located in Metropolis. We don't know if we're expected or not but let's assume that we are."

Booster turned to Skeets. "Stay here Big Guy. I need you coordinating us from the ground."

"Okay." Skeets was disappointed but he was keeping a stiff upper vocalizer.

J'onn led them to the courtyard outside and leapt into the air. Booster and Mary Marvel followed him up into the sky. Plastic Man wrapped himself around the Flash's shoulder and then the Flash broke into a run and streaked down the roads until he hit the Interstate, ratcheted up his speed, and proceeded on towards Metropolis at several hundred miles an hour.

"L-Ron," Waller said to the droid as they walked back towards the administrative and logistical support wing of the Hall, "get on the comm channels. I want to know how the situation develops."

"Yes, Mistress." L-Ron said as he began to part ways.

"L-Ron," Waller scolded him, "I'm not your master. You don't need to call me one."

"I know." L-Ron replied, "But my research indicates that you respond positively to a certain amount of bootlicking. I'm just happy to oblige."

Waller thought about it. Her knee-jerk protest died on her lips and she shrugged, "All right. But not in front of the others."

"Never Mistress!" L-Ron assured her and then trundled off on his way.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"I don't know why Lex-adoodle stuck us all the way up here, Pooh." The Joker complained as he kicked a snow drift.

"I don't know, Puddin', but ain't it fun?" Harley asked as she did cartwheels in the snow.

"Nheh." The Joker groaned as he buried his face in one hand. He straightened out, "I'm going back inside Harl. Have fun but don't go near the fence line. Lexy-boy doesn't want us to get seen."

"Okay, Mr. J." Harley waved goodbye.

"Is the cretin finally gone?" Poison Ivy asked as she came around the tree she'd been hiding behind.

"You leave my Puddin' alone. He lets me be friends with you, doesn't he?" Harley protested.

"Harl, he shouldn't have to 'let' you do anything. You're a grown woman with her own mind…" Ivy scrutinized the goofy expression on Quinn's face, "or what's left of it. You're my friend because you want to be and for no other reason."

"You said it, Red!" Harley enthused.

Ivy gave her a droll reply, "If only you meant it."

"Yeah." Harley said dreamily.

"C'mon, you can help check my plants." Ivy urged.

"What for?" Harley inquired.

"Just see if there's any wilting or diseased areas." Ivy explained, "If you find any, call me."

"Right-a-rooney!" Harley bubbled.

"That's what I love about you Harl," Ivy smiled, "you're up for anything."

"What I don't understand is why you drink that chlorophyll stuff." Harley said after they'd inspected all of Ivy's plant, "Ever since you started your skin's been kinda green."

"Oh, it's not too bad." Ivy laughed, "Most people just think I'm pale."

"But why d'you do it?" Harley pursued the matter even more doggedly.

"Have you ever wondered how I control my babies without any external controls?" Ivy asked.

"Nuh uh." Harley admitted.

Ivy's expression turned wry, "Most people do, especially Batman. My elixir makes plants think I'm one of them so they listen to me and obey me."

"Y'mean plants talk?" Harley was captivated.

"_Every_ living creature talks." Ivy explained, "You just need to learn the language. Take B'Wana Beast for example. He does with animals what I do with plants. He just learned the language and now he's a 'superhero' because of it."

"But he's not parta _this_ Justice League." Harley pointed out.

"Doesn't matter." Ivy told her, "We'll still have to face him if we conquer the Earth. It'll be flora verses fauna and I'll be ready."

Harley grinned, "You go, Red. I'll be bettin' on ya!"

"Come along kiddies!" the Joker called out, "Radar has painted a Javelin-9 shuttle headed our way. Time to get ready!"

"Be right there, Puddin'!" Harley called out. As she rose, she looked down at the petite figure still sitting down, "Comin'?"

"You run along." Ivy urged, "Those hired thugs are the first line of defense. When they fall, the League comes to me."

"Give `em a black eye for me!" Harley shouted out as she ran for the door.

"With pleasure." Ivy growled.

"So tell me again how the Meta bomb changed your powers?" Captain Atom asked Apache Chief.

Apache Chief answered, "Once, Atom Smasher and I were size changers, like Giganta, only the bomb shifted our powers to being able to control our molecular density and atomic weight to become as invulnerable as Superman and as strong as the Martian Manhunter all without changing size. That is where my powers now differ from Giganta's."

"You said Atom Smasher underwent the same process." Captain Atom said, "What happened to him? Why isn't he with the League?"

"Atom Smasher became enraged at having his being manipulated like that." Apache Chief revealed, "He killed the scientists that developed the bomb and the terrorists that used it. He fled from justice and is now a fugitive."

"No wonder I haven't heard anything from him." Captain Atom was stunned by the enormity of the revelation he'd just received. He turned to Black Vulcan and Samurai, "The three of you have been partners for a while now, haven't you?"

"Ever since we first discovered our powers and began fighting crime." Black Vulcan answered. He was lacing streams of electricity between his fingers, "We were the UN's first global guardians. I can't speak for these other two gents but I would have joined the League if I'd been asked."

"The same is true for me." Samurai admitted, "The League previously asked my fellow countryman Dr. Light to join but they overlooked me. Now we're both members."

"She's never participated in many missions before." Captain Atom pointed out, "How will this time be different?"

"She is between research projects now and is willing to devote more time to crime fighting." Samurai explained.

"And you?" Captain Atom asked Apache Chief.

Apache Chief slowly answered, "My powers were duplicated by the Uni-Man, Longshadow. The League invited Longshadow to join their ranks but I never heard from them."

"And this upset you?" Captain Atom asked.

Apache Chief shrugged, "Not really. My friends weren't being asked either so I didn't have an ethical crisis over whether or not to join."

"One for all and all that?" Captain Atom smiled.

"You got it." Black Vulcan grinned.

"Attention!" Batman called back from the cockpit, "We're approaching our LZ. ETA is five minutes."

"Herewegoherewegoherewego!" the Creeper suddenly burst out laughing.

Black Vulcan sighed, "And he was doing so well. All the giggling and snickering was kind of annoying but at least he wasn't rambling."

"…and down the chutes and ladders to candyland we'll go." The Creeper babbled to himself, "Oh no! It's the big bad Luthor! He's come to buy up all of your homes. Evictions will be served. Take no prisoners, draw no quarters…instead we'll have steak!"

Black Vulcan looked to Samurai, "You follow that?"

"I am afraid that he is too far gone for any of us to reach." Samurai replied.

"Batman seems to get through." Captain Atom pointed out.

"I fear for him as well." Samurai confessed.

Their airspeed had nearly dropped to zero and the shuttle's VTOL thrusters fired. Batman gently set the craft down on its landing gear. He came out the cockpit and released the main hatch. He flipped a switch and a boarding ramp lowered itself down to the snow covered ground.

"Be ready for anything." He sternly warned.

Apache Chief led the group out of the ship. Batman caught Samurai on his way out, "On certain days I actually worry about myself as well. Your concern is noted."

Honored to receive such a rare admission, Samurai bowed at the waist, "I will be at your side, Batman-san, for as long as you'll have me as an ally."

"I know." Batman assured him, "Otherwise you wouldn't be here."

Samurai felt proud to be included. He led Batman out into the field of honor. Security guards had already surrounded their shuttle and were squaring off with Captain Atom.

"You can't land that thing here." The guard's spokesman said.

"Then tell me where on this island I _can_ land." Captain Atom countered.

"You can't land it anywhere." The guard argued, "That's the point. It's private property."

"We're from the UN." Captain Atom replied.

"Big deal." The guard remarked, "This is America. We got national sovereignty. Says so in the UN charter."

At this point, Batman intervened, "Hello Fingers. Still reading law books I see."

Fingers lost all of his bluster, "Batman? I didn't expect you…"

"To drop in?" Batman finished for him, "But you're ready for _someone_ unwanted to visit."

"I don't know nuthin'." Fingers insisted.

"Does your parole officer know that you're packing a gun?" Batman asked, "Or that you've left the state?"

"The Boss said he took care of that." Fingers said.

"_Who's_ your boss?" Batman grew insistent, "Luthor?"

"I don't know nuthin' `bout nuthin'." Fingers dug in his heels.

Batman snatched the particle rifle out of Fingers's hands, "Interesting weapon."

"Weapon?" Fingers chuckled, "Would I be carryin' a weapon? That's more like a fancy flashlight."

"Oh, really?" Batman aimed it at Fingers, "Let's test that theory."

Fingers started sweating, "Hey now! You gotta rule. No killin'."

"You're awfully worried about a flashlight." Batman remarked. His finger began to depress the trigger.

Fingers dropped down on one knee, "Nooo! I didn't mean it!"

"Thanks for confirming my theory." Batman said and tossed the rifle to Black Vulcan. He caught it and held it in a two handed grip. Electricity danced and arced across the rifle and several sparks flashed before it was a smoking ruin.

He dropped it, "Scratch one rifle. Now we just got to get rid of a dozen more."

"Take me inside." Batman demanded, "Now."

"No way, Batman." Fingers rebutted, "This is private property and we represent the owners. They don't want no one here and that includes you. Now we got fifteen rifles to your six men. You ain't steppin' foot inside of this here plant."

"Very well." Batman replied, "Samurai!"

Samurai made a punching motion that ended with his arm and hand outstretched. A sharp northern gale blew in. Freezing temperatures fell as ice and sleet poured in.

The guards endured it for several minutes before half of them broke and ran for shelter. Lightning blasts erupted out of Black Vulcan's hands and scattered the rest. As the remaining guards dispersed the winds died down.

"Whew!" Black Vulcan exclaimed, "Remind me to wear my costume with the long pants next time. I don't know how you and Apache Chief do it."

"Both of us are immune to the elements." Samurai reminded him, "But think of the Creeper. He wears less than any of us."

"How you doin' man?" Black Vulcan asked the Creeper.

"I'm a chestnut roasting on an open fire." The Creeper warbled and then stopped, "But wait! Zounds! I'm having a revelation! The enemy lies thataway!"

He scrambled away and headed for a central courtyard. Batman's jaw clenched. Captain Atom spoke first.

"Want me to go after him?" he asked.

"No." Batman decided, "He'll ferret out trouble. It's what he's good at." Fingers started to drift off and Batman seized his collar, "Going somewhere?"

"You don't need me." Fingers declared, "Just follow the wack job."

"So that's where we should go?" Batman sought confirmation.

"Let's just say there are worse places that you could look." Fingers replied.

"All right Fingers," Batman relented, "you're free to go. Clear out and take the rest of your friends with you."

"You got it, Bats." Fingers said and he ran for the guard's station.

"Apache Chief," Batman said, "Do you think you can follow the Creeper's trail?"

"He may be crazy but he's not crazy enough to lose me." Apache Chief declared.

"Lead on then." Batman instructed.

In the courtyard leading to the administrative wing of the production plant Apache Chief stopped, "Nuh. He may be crazy enough to lose me after all."

"No sign of him?" Batman asked.

"No." Apache carefully took in all of his surroundings, "And nothing else has moved."

"Funny you should mention that." Batman commented, "Have you noticed all of the poinsettias? They're three times the size they should be."

"Yes." Apache Chief agreed, "But why is this important?"

"It could be the work of…" Batman's voice trailed off as Ivy stepped out into plain sight. Her thick woolen coat was cinched up tight but her hood was thrown back.

"Poison Ivy." Batman finished saying.

Ivy wore a cruel smile, "Darling, you've found me."

"Watch the plants!" Batman warned, "They're capable of anything."

"Want me to take her out?" Captain Atom asked.

"Now would you want to take out little ol' me?" Ivy sauntered up to Captain Atom, pressed two of her fingers to her lips and then pressed them on Captain Atom's lips.

Nothing happened and Ivy was puzzled, "That's strange."

"We've never met." Captain Atom wiped his lips, "This isn't skin. It's a containment suit. Inside is a living nuclear reaction. You can't affect energy."

"Too bad." Ivy grinned. A poinsettia reached out and wrapped Captain Atom up with its leaves. He discharged a quantum blast but the leaves just healed as fast as they were damaged.

"Atom!" Batman yelled as he started forward. The poinsettia nearest him grabbed him and wrapped him up. The remaining three JLers were captured as well. Black Vulcan's electrical powers, Samurai's elemental powers, and Apache Chief's super strength proved useless.

They all struggled for several minutes and then their struggles slowed and then finally ceased. Ivy was exultant, "Yes! I've done it!"

"Pardon me," came the Creeper's droll voice, "but do you have any Gray Poupon?"

"Yah!" Ivy recoiled, "Where'd you come from?"

"The roof." He leaned in close and whispered, "I met a lovely pigeon but she's already spoken for so it'll never work out."

"Are you with this crowd?" Ivy jerked a thumb in the League's direction.

"A-yup." The Creeper rocked back and forth on his heels.

"So I suppose you're going to try and rescue them?" she followed her last question up.

"You got it Toots!" he swept her off of her feet and kissed her…then he dropped her. "Urk…ack…gag…eeeeyah." He went through several flailing spastications before stopping, "Just kidding! Hah hah!"

The Creeper grabbed a nearby hoe and began attacking the poinsettia at its source. Ivy shrieked a protest and lunged towards him. He backhanded her aside and resumed his ministrations. Within minutes, the poinsettia's leaves went from crimson to a sickly brown.

The leaf shroud was ruptured by quantum energy. Captain Atom was free and he was confused, "Creeper?"

The Creeper thrust out his hoe, "Hidey-_hoe_ neighbor!"

Captain Atom studied the roots of his plant and understood, "Got it. Stand back."

Ivy understood as well, "You can't! It's murder!"

"And what you had planned wasn't?" Captain Atom scornfully asked. His first quantum blast seared Batman's plant. The leaves withered and the Creeper leapt to his side.

Batman was coughing and struggling to breathe. The Creeper was hauling him to his feet, "Gotta be more careful in the future. Little girls have teeth."

"Or plants with them." Batman managed to say, "Let's help the others."

Captain Atom's energy blasts had freed the other three League members. Batman knelt to assist Black Vulcan. The Creeper tended to Samurai and Captain Atom helped an annoyed Apache Chief to his feet.

"Man was meant to walk in balance with both plant and animal." Apache Chief argued, "But you want to change all of that. You want the plant to devour the man and the animal. That isn't right. The world will die."

Ivy turned to run and Apache Chief caught her coat's hood. Ivy unbuckled her waist belt and shucked the coat. She ran at breakneck speed through the snow and reached the entrance located between two office modules. She slapped an alarm pad. Sirens and klaxons sounded.

The Joker and Harley Quinn stepped out. The Joker was beside himself, "Why as I live and breathe, if it isn't the Dark Knight? Ready to become the Deceased Knight, Batman?"

"Whoa Bay-bah!" the Creeper exclaimed as he bounded across the distance between the heroes and their new opponents. He landed at Harley's feet and took her hand and began kissing it, "Come wi' me, Mon Cherie. We can go to ze Kasbah and there you can make love to your Pepe."

"Mr. J!" Harley wailed.

"Not this guy again." The Joker moaned, "He makes me look downright normal. I hate that!"

Strong hands lifted the Creeper into the air. Then those hands just got bigger and bigger. When she was done, Giganta stood fifty feet tall and she held the Creeper in a single hand.

"No means no, creep." Giganta declared.

"Creep-_er_." He chided her, "Everyone gets that wrong."

"Whatever." Giganta replied, "Don't mess with my friends."

"How about I mess with you?" the Creeper asked.

Giganta flung him towards the harbor. Captain Atom leveled a quantum blast at her. Bizarro intercepted it. The energy deflected off of his chest and harmlessly discharged in the air around him.

"You no am hurting my enemy." Bizarro declared, "You am my best friend. Me are hurting you instead."

Before Captain Atom could decide whether or not he understood that Bizarro streaked down and hit him. A sonic boom cracked as Captain Atom disappeared into the distance. Apache Chief called out to Bizarro, "I am your friend. Come ignore me."

Bizarro snarled and he flew towards the Native-American hero. Bizarro planned on a repeat performance but he was surprised as Apache Chief landed the first blow. Bizarro went through the closest wall and a few more on top of that.

"I will deal with Bizarro." Apache Chief told Samurai and Black Vulcan, "You need to stop Giganta."

"I have a plan." Samurai announced. He raised his hands in a swirling motion and a gale force wind struck Giganta. Ice formed on her skin and lightning flashed around her body. She was struck several times before she shrank down to her "normal" size. As things were that meant she stood at 6'5".

Batman was steadily advancing on the Joker and Harley. Black Vulcan thought he'd just zap Ivy and Giganta with a low voltage charge to knock them out. He threw a bolt of lightning and it suddenly struck a violet barrier.

Black Vulcan blinked and Samurai indicated that he should look to the hole Bizarro had created. Star Sapphire stood there grinning. She glowed as she leapt into the air. The cosmic sapphire affixed to her mask provided all of her power.

"Ready to go a few rounds or aren't I man enough?" she taunted.

"You want it?" Black Vulcan shrugged, "You got it."

Twin lightning bolts streamed out of his hands towards Star Sapphire. She erected a shield and slowly pushed the shield closer and closer to Black Vulcan. He dropped his discharge and dove and rolled out of the way of Star Sapphire's shield. He lashed out with another bolt that caught her unawares.

She folded onto the ground. Black Vulcan rushed to her side and checked her out. He wasn't sure of she'd have a personal shield up or not so he'd sent along more juice than he normally would. Her vitals checked and he was relieved that he hadn't jolted her too hard. However, her long black hair was standing on end and he doubted that she'd ever forgive him for that.

Batman had reached the Joker, "Ready to give up, Clown?"

"And forgo the introductions?" the Joker crowed as he opened the facility's door once again. Inside stood Darkwing. All Batman saw was the Justice Lords Batman costume, and despite himself, his jaw dropped open.

The Joker erupted into riotous laughter, "Bat-puke, meet Darkwing. Darkwing, meet Bat-puke. May the best man survive."

Darkwing opened with a savage kick that hurled Batman away. The assassin was quick to literally leap upon that opportunity. Batman rolled to one side as Darkwing landed. Delivering a leg sweep Batman felled Darkwing.

Darkwing hit and rolled head over heels back onto his feet. Batman utilized a hand spring to regain his footing. Darkwing's hands went to his utility belt. He grabbed a handful of throwing stars out of their pouch. He threw them in a backhand motion.

Batman flicked open a batarang and deflected the stars with a sweep motion. He then hurled it at Darkwing. Darkwing ducked and scattered a pile of tire spikes onto the ground.

As Darkwing pondered his next move Batman studied him. Darkwing _wasn't _Earth-2's Batman, that much was certain. His style was a blend of those taught by the League of Assassins and the training that used to be offered by the KGB's Charm School. It was possible that he'd been instructed and employed by both. For several years now there were rumors of an unknown and unnamed assassin operating throughout the worlds in direct competition with Deadshot.

Batman had a hunch that that assassin had found a name at last. He was as skilled as Batman and his focus and determination easily matched the Caped Crusader's. Batman knew he'd have to take Darkwing down hard and fast with no quarter given or asked for.

Darkwing's hands moved. He was throwing a tri-bladed wingarang. A bomb was mounted on the weapon. Batman dove onto his left shoulder and rolled out of the way of the bladed throwaway.

The spikes bit into his shoulder and Batman grimaced as he rose. Searing pain struck him as Harley bashed his shoulder with a mallet. He spun and grabbed the mallet out of her hands as she went for a second shot.

"Sit down!" he ordered.

Harley began sniffling and she ran to the Joker, "He yelled at me, Puddin'."

"I saw that, Pooh. No gets to yell at you except me. I'd do something about it but Darkwing looks like he's having too much fun." The Joker said consolingly.

"Yah!" Harley yelped, "Go get `em!"

Off to the side Ivy rolled her eyes. She tended to Giganta, "Are you ready for action?"

"Yeah." Giganta said, "I think so."

"Black Vulcan and Samurai are going to come after us." Ivy informed her, "I'll take Samurai. You have Black Vulcan."

"He's toast." Giganta promised.

"Good." Ivy smiled, "Follow me. They won't know what hit them."

Darkwing lunged at Batman. Blow after blow rained down upon the Dark Knight…and he blocked them all. Seizing an opportunity, he threw a massive punch in between enemy blows. Darkwing was momentarily stunned. Batman knew that there were seven options available to him from this position. Six were lethal. The seventh…_hurt_!

Option seven was the blow of choice and Batman delivered a side kick to Darkwing's torso. Bones could be heard snapping as ribs broke. Batman followed up with several blows to the head. Darkwing reeled.

Batman detected a pattern. Darkwing was highly proficient at the attack but he was so used to success at the surprise attack that his defenses were weak. He just wasn't ready for a prolonged drag-out battle.

One last blow felled Darkwing. Batman advanced up the steps to the landing the Joker and Harley occupied. He stood impassively by while they conferred.

"Sorry Bats." The Joker announced, "We aren't giving up."

"I'm so surprised." Batman deadpanned.

The Joker held forth his lapel, "Wanna smell my posy?"

"That joke is worn out." Batman replied, "It's never been funny."

"Oh, _this _time it is." The Joker squirted out the solution it contained. Batman stepped aside and let it spray all over the ivy clinging to the walls.

"You've had your chance, Clown." Batman declared, "Make this easy."

"Oh, I will." The Joker promised, "However, you might want to turn around."

Batman turned in time to see the ivy reach out and grab him. Its coils tightened over every part of his body and he was immobilized. It squeezed so tightly that he was having difficulty breathing.

"Ivy whipped that up for me." The Joker crowed, "Normally, I can't stand her. Always putting bad ideas into Harl's head and all that. But she's outdone herself today. If it wasn't for the Creeper, you'd all be dead right now. She's wiping out Samurai as we speak."

Batman strained to turn his head. Unfortunately, the Joker was right.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Blackhawk landed the Javelin outside of the factory's fence. Blackhawk opened the hatch and spoke to Wildcat as he exited, "Signal me if you need air support."

Wildcat grinned, "Waller would have a fit. No one's supposed to know these shuttles are packing."

"No one needs to know." Blackhawk suggested.

"Just hang loose." Wildcat instructed, "We'll call if we need you."

Wildcat turned to the others, "Ready team?"

Hourman took a swig of water. With it he downed his Miraclo pill. In half a minute, when the pill took effect, he'd have strength rivaling that of Solomon Grundy. Sadly though, it would only last an hour before he'd need to take another to maintain his powers.

"We're set." Commander Steel promised.

"Okay, let's check out Pittsburgh's scenic industrial park." Wildcat chuckled.

"I thought the whole town _was_ an industrial park." The Elongated Man joked.

"Careful Ralph." The Atom cautioned, "The natives might hear you."

"They'd probably agree with me." Elongated Man snickered.

"It's a nice town." Steel defended the city, "I like it."

"If my name was Steel I'd like this town too." Elongated Man countered.

"It reminds me of Volgograd." Rocket Red opined.

Commander Steel grimaced, "Great. Pittsburgh reminds Red of Stalingrad."

"What?!" Rocket Red asked, wondering where the offense lay.

"Never mind, Dmitri." Wildcat intervened, "Let's go catch bad guys."

"Okey dokey." Rocket Red agreed, "Let's get `em."

"'Okey dokey'?" Elongated Man asked.

"I'm trying to pepper my lingo with Americanisms." Rocket Red explained.

"Really?" Elongated Man was intrigued, "Do I have some for you."

"Ralph!" Steel growled.

"Later." Elongated Man winked.

"Da." Rocket Red conceded, "Later."

"The Justice League is here." Galatea informed her teammates.

Superwoman smiled, "Good. I'm bored."

"Remember pigeons," the Penguin began to caution, "they have to be _on_ the property before we act."

"Luthor should have left me in charge." Superwoman snapped, "You're spineless."

"Never chickadee." Penguin swore, "I am, however, experienced at being a legitimate entrepreneur. This is a legitimate business and we are protecting its interests. Therefore we do not act until they threaten our client's interests."

"I did not enter Man's World to obey rules. I left Thymescera to escape them." Superwoman hotly declared.

"Ah yes," Penguin smiled, "but sometimes, for awhile, they must be obeyed _but_ you _can_ pick and chose _how _you obey them."

Superwoman paused, "I see."

"Mirror Master," Penguin shifted his attention elsewhere, "is your trap set?"

"Yep." Mirror Master confirmed for the Penguin, "Just give the word."

Returning to Galatea, Penguin asked, "Where are the interlopers now?"

"At the guard's booth." She answered.

"Excellent." Penguin declared, "Let us tread forth and engage the enemy."

"But they ain't done nuthin' yet." Killer Croc protested.

"Oh, they will." Penguin assured him, "I promise you that."

"I don't care if you're the Justice League or the local bowling league." the guards' foreman, whose tag read "Iverson" declared, "No one in funny tights steps foot on this property. We've got rules against that sorta thing."

"We're here on behalf of the UN…" Wildcat began.

"The UN?" Iverson interrupted, "Call me when you got some real authority. This is the United _States_. When you have a federal warrant, I'll gracefully roll over. Not until then, you understand?"

Wildcat's jaw clenched. He pondered his options. Finally he spoke, "Steel, Red, take a closer look at that warehouse."

Steel and Rocket Red took to the air. They flew over the fence and travelled across the parking lots to the shipping area. They landed in front of the semi's receiving loads.

"Hey!" Iverson snatched up his radio, "We got intruders on the loading docks."

Wildcat nodded to Hourman. Hourman took hold of the gate, "You've a few more problems besides that."

Hourman shoved and the gate rolled aside, its brakes and locking mechanisms being broken. Iverson turned red, "You can't do that!"

Wildcat bowed and then escorted the other League members onto the property. The Atom shrunk down to a four inch height and Elongated Man scooped him up and put him on his shoulder.

"Stick with me, Ray. We're going places." Elongated Man promised.

"Curses!" Penguin swore, "Elongated Man is wandering away from the others. We can't allow the stretchable sleuth an opportunity to penetrate the facility's façade." The Penguin turned, "Clayface, you're the best suited to the task of slaying our elastic examiner."

Clayface chuckled, "I already have a plan."

"Good." Penguin happily replied, "Then you'd best be about it."

"When do you want me to set off the trap?" Mirror Master asked.

"At your discretion, dear boy." Penguin chuckled darkly, "At your discretion."

Wildcat had just noticed that there were small mirrors littering the open lawn separating the parking lots from the manufacturing plant. He thought of the Mirror Master and then dismissed the thought. _He can't be here,_ he mused.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash. It was like a signal mirror being used. Then there was a searing flash of white light. Wildcat, Hourman, and Commander Steel suddenly found themselves blind and helpless.

"Outstanding!" Penguin crowed, "Bane, Croc, and Dr. Polaris, finish them off!"

"It will be a pleasure." Bane growled as the trio set forth.

Rocket Red turned when the flash went off, "Bozhe Moi! Look at that!"

"No. Look at that!" Steel pointed across the dock. Galatea and Superwoman stood there in all of their glory. "Get ready for trouble." Steel grimaced.

Galatea flew at Steel at near supersonic speed. She delivered a staggering right cross that hurled him through several tractor trailers. He finally ended up collapsed in one of the caved in trailers.

Rocket Red didn't even have time to react when Superwoman followed suit. Rocket Red was propelled into the nearest semi and it was destroyed as his armored form crushed it. Although stunned, he rose to his feet and stomped closer to the dangerous duo.

He activated his boot thrusters and he repaid Superwoman for her kindness. As she sailed away he turned to Galatea. He landed a left jab and then a heavier right. Galatea reeled.

Galatea stepped back and wiped her jaw, "Nice shot. I've always underestimated you. From now on, I won't."

She threw her fist back and threw a punch faster than Rocket Red could react. The Russian hurtled backwards through the cars in the parking lot and he ended up in the guard's booth. She was exultant.

That all ended when Steel called out, "Yo, Galatea! Ready for a shot at the major leagues?"

Galatea snarled as she sprang into the air. She flew straight at Steel and prepared to repeat her first "hello." As soon as she arrived inside of his batting reach he bashed her upside the head with his all-steel sledge hammer. The blow stunned her but it didn't put her down.

Staggered, Galatea threw a much weaker and uncertain punch. Steel sidestepped it and swung the sledge again. This time it impacted her gut, driving all of her air out.

This time she tried to grab the sledge. Steel drove the handle into her offended ribs. He then hit her in the forehead with a two-handed grip on the handle. As she reeled, he drove an overhead blow into her.

Galatea created an impact crater where she hit the ground. Steel was merciless. He jumped down to where she struggled to regain her feet. Holding the sledge in his right hand, he aimed his left gauntlet at her. Pulsing anti-proton blasts pummeled her.

"Aaahhhh!" Galatea cried out as she passed out.

Steel's ministrations were interrupted by Superwoman. She shoulder checked him and he ended up demolishing another truck. She plucked the golden lasso she wore on her belt and threw it over Steel. As it looped him it began to shape shift and soon bound his hands, feet, and neck in irons.

There was a rumble of rocket thrusters firing and Superwoman turned in time to see Rocket Red's fist collide with her jaw. Superwoman staggered and dropped the lasso. It became mere golden material around Steel. It was still unbreakable but it was now malleable enough to escape from.

Energy blasts erupted from Rocket Red's gauntlets. Superwoman was stunned so Red turned to Steel, "Are you all right?"

"Never better." Steel assured him.

"Guess again chump." Volcana called out from further down the docks, "Like you said, this is the big league try-outs. Get ready to burn!"

Hourman's vision had just begun to clear when a massive fist slammed into his jaw. He flew backwards smashing into a car. He shook his head to recover and heard an accented voice taunt him.

"Yes," Bane scornfully cajoled, "Clear your eyes so that you may know who it is that has beaten you."

Hourman recognized Bane's voice and briefly pondered playing blind for a while longer. He shrugged the thought aside and rose to his feet. He motioned for Bane to halt his approach and focused. Bane was still a tad blurry but his vision was good enough to square off with the drug infused mound of muscle.

Hourman turned and picked up the car that he'd inadvertently destroyed. He picked it up and slammed it over Bane's head. The villain was momentarily buried by it.

The car began to rise as Bane began to stand. He lifted high over his head and tossed it aside. He wore a satisfied smile, "Very good, Senor. I have to admit I've been looking forward to a fight with you. Only Batman's death would give me more pleasure."

"Sorry to disappoint but I'm not dying today." Hourman rebutted.

"We shall see!" Bane said as he threw a left. Hourman blocked it and then threw his own left which connected. Bane staggered backwards.

Bane refocused and then his smile returned, "Si. This _will _be fun."

Wildcat managed to see Killer Croc's approach and he delivered a haymaker across Croc's massive jaw. As he winched from that, he realized he needed a new strategy. Killer Croc snarled and grappled with Wildcat. He threw Wildcat on the ground and chuckled.

"You ain't got a chance." Croc promised, "I was a professional wrestler."

"I was once the Meta-Human Brawl champion." Wildcat calmly replied, "Before that I was a heavy weight boxer."

Wildcat hit Croc between the eyes to demonstrate his point. Killer Croc cried out and retreated. Wildcat sprang to his feet, "Ready?"

Killer Croc simply leapt back into action. He was abruptly stopped by a blow to his nose, followed by another, and another. Finally, Croc resolved to power through the blows and he got Wildcat into a butterfly hold.

"You wanna know what the most powerful muscle on a croc is?" Killer Croc taunted, "It's his jaw." With that said, he began to bend over to bite Wildcat's neck.

Commander Steel's vision returned faster that rest but it was for no avail. Dr. Polaris used his magnetic powers to freeze him in place. Since his skeleton was laced with a titanium-steel alloy, his muscles made of biosynthetic fibers, and his artificial skin hardened against injury by interwoven titanium fibers, Commander Steel was especially vulnerable to Dr. Polaris's powers.

Dr. Polaris wore a cruel, feral smile; "Prepare to be pulled apart."

Commander Steel began to feel the tugging at his joints as his skeleton threatened to come apart and he grimaced as he struggled to move forward.

"Wait a minute!" the guard at the door moved to block Elongated Man's path, "You can't come in here."

Elongated Man stretched his neck until he was face to face with the unnerved guard, "I can if I have a visitor's badge and an escort. I'm Ralph Dibney. I'm with the FDA. I'm here to make sure that the American people are safe."

"Why would the FDA be here?" the guard poked Elongated Man's pliable nose, "This is a chemical plant."

"Exactly!" Elongated Man stretched his arm out until his finger poked the guard's chest, "Do you know what they make here?"

The guard had to admit that he didn't so Dibney continued, "They make red dye #27. That goes in food, buster! Now I'm here to make certain that it's safe to eat. You gotta problem with that?"

"What's with the tights then?" the guard asked, "And that EM on your chest?"

"The EM stands for Environmental Manager." Elongated Man lied, "And the tights are the latest generation hazmat suit."

"But why are you so stretchy?" the guard finally asked.

"Because I got exposed to a bad batch of red dye #27!" Dibney declared, "Which is why I'm so adamant about not letting it happen again!"

"Oh, okay." The guard relented, "Let me get you a badge and an escort."

The guard returned to his desk and noticed that his computer screen was on a different display then when he'd left the desk. He eyeballed the Elongated Man but he seemed perplexed by the guard's scrutiny. First, the guard called for an escort and then he rummaged through a drawer for a visitor's badge.

While the guard was distracted the Atom emerged from behind the computer's mini-tower. He ran to Dibney's waiting hand. Elongated Man stretched his hand up to the closest HVAC register. The Atom pried the guard out of the way and slipped into the duct work. The Elongated Man secured the loose register.

The guard looked and glared sharply. Dibney smiled and rubbed his hands together, "Sure is warmer in here than outside."

"Yeah…right." The guard skeptically replied. He rounded the desk again and handed Dibney his badge. The double doors leading to the factory floor opened on remote and a young woman emerged.

She walked up and held out a hand, "Hello, I'm Danelle Peterson and you're…"

"Ralph Dibney." Elongated Man intervened, "FDA."

Danelle smirked, "Oh, really? Well, I guess you deserve a tour then."

Danelle led him through the doors and activated their closure sequence. As she walked, she smiled at Dibney, "Well, this is a first. I've never met a superhero before."

"And you've met one recently?" Dibney played dumb.

"Ralph Dibney? Also known as the Elongated Man?" Danelle chuckled, "You haven't guarded your not-so-secret identity very well. You and your wife are in all of the society columns."

"And you follow those pages?" Elongated Man asked.

"I follow the hero pages." Danelle batted her eyes, "I _adore _superheroes."

Dibney wore a wry expression, "Like you said: this hero is married."

"Nuts." Danelle pouted.

"Cheer up." Elongated Man urged, "If you give me a picture with a phone number I'll pass it on to the Ray, Nightwing, and a coupla of the other younger single guys and see if they'll call."

Danelle threw her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek, "First stop: my cubicle!" She led Dibney through the warrens of the plant and arrived at the shipping dock.

"I think you took a wrong turn." Elongated Man opined as he turned around. What he saw startled him. Danelle's right arm now had a scythe attached rather than a hand. Her left hand had prongs like a fork.

Her arm stretched forth and the scythe sliced across Elongated Man's torso even though he stretched in the opposite direction. Next the prongs caught him in the chest and pinned him against the nearest wall. The prongs began to twist, causing Dibney severe pain.

"W…who…are…you?" he managed to gasp.

Danelle's features melted and Clayface was revealed, "I'm no one. Just your personal nightmare."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Luthor stepped out of the boom tube and he found himself in Bailya. The desert country was nestled in between Iran and Turkmenistan and drew its wealth from oil. Oil and terrorism for hire.

He'd arrived before the gates of the palace. The ruler of the country was a fairly young woman code-named the Crimson Queen. This colorful title quietly attested to the blood of her dead rivals for the throne.

The Crimson Queen's past remained a closely guarded secret. Bailya had been ruled by a military junta for more than twenty years, having come to power while the Queen was still a young child. Her beauty and intelligence had captured the attention of Colonel Hajiv, the junta's leader. He married her and set her up as his successor.

Having trained her and molded her into the type of leader he desired her to be, he then took her advice and declared himself king of the country. It was during his crowning that she slew him and took the throne for herself. The differences between Hajiv and the newly crowned Queen soon came to light.

The Queen put the country's vast wealth towards the health and welfare of the people. Instead of forcing the citizenry to obey through fear, they learned to adore her. The Queen then instituted another sweeping change.

Bailya was starkly devoid of meta-humans. As a "rogue" nation they were under constant threat of conventional invasion or super powered intervention but they had no native deterrent. The Crimson Queen's eloquent solution was to hire superhumans to guard her borders. Super villains, disgraced superheroes, and second stringers out to make a name for themselves hired on with the Queen.

Luthor was here on a two-fold mission: to secure a contract between the Legion of Doom and Bailya, and to recruit one of Bailya's defenders. His audience was with both the Queen and his prospective recruit. The Queen had cancelled all of her other appointments and Luthor had the entire evening to sway her.

Members of the Democratic Guard escorted him to the private audience chamber where the Queen would receive him. The Guard was the elite of the elite in the Bailyan military hierarchy. A volunteer only unit, the prospective guardsmen went through rigorous training rivaling that of the British SAS.

The Home Guard, the civilian counterpart to the military, had tripled its numbers in the last six years. Those same six years corresponded with the Queen's reign. Trained as insurgent fighters in case of an invasion, the Home Guard also stood watch in case of internal threats.

Luthor wandered about the audience chamber admiring aged Persian silk tapestries. He had one or two in his possession but the antiques, such as these, were exceptionally rare. He wished that he could obtain these but he knew their emotional value was even higher than their monetary value. Bailyan pride was invested in these tapestries and no outsider would ever own them.

"Lex Luthor," The Crimson Queen said in a flawless American accent as she entered the room, "It's good to see you again."

"And you, your Majesty." Luthor warmly smiled, "And it's good to see you as well, Black Adam."

Black Adam merely nodded from his position next to the Queen. She laughed, "Relax Adam. Lex doesn't mean me any harm. In fact, he's here to improve my fortunes."

"So I've heard." Black Adam commented.

The Queen stuck out her lower lip, "I'm afraid my dear Adam is jealous."

"Yes," Luthor mused, "his affection for you is well known."

"I wish it was as naughty as it sounds." The Queen sighed, "Unfortunately, dear Adam has resisted my overtures thus far."

"It wouldn't be right." Black Adam insisted, "I'm the captain of your meta-human defense force _not_ your consort."

"Too bad." The Queen remarked. She grew serious, "Now Lex, you have a proposal for me?"

"It would be best if we sat down." Luthor suggested.

"Excellent notion." The Queen applauded, "I'll have refreshments brought in. I take it you aren't adverse to Turkish coffee?"

"Not at all." Luthor admitted, "I could stand a good kick in the teeth right now."

The Queen wore an appreciative smile. She activated her wrist communicator and informed her steward that they required coffee and cake. When she terminated the call, business began.

"I suppose you've heard of my new collaborative effort?" Luthor asked.

"Yes." The Queen admitted, "Many of my defenders were invited to your recruiting conference. A million dollars apiece just to hear you out. I should have you do my recruiting."

"I have a better proposal." Luthor said, "How would you like to acquire the services of the Legion of Doom on one condition?"

"Considering your roster, I'm intrigued." The Queen admitted, "Why would you do this and what is your condition?"

"The condition must be agreed to by Black Adam." Luthor revealed, "He would join the Legion. As for why wouldn't ask for remuneration is the simple fact that by defending Bailya we would be defending our base of operations."

The Queen's smile turned sly, "So you would use my international credentials to evade capture. Not to mention my infamous policy of not extraditing anyone."

"Precisely." Luthor confirmed it. He rose from his couch and pulled two e-readers from his belt. Handing them over, he said, "These contain the dossiers on my forces. Take a moment to peruse them."

"What do these highlighted names represent?" Back Adam asked.

"Likely recruits." Luthor answered, "You'll note that your name is amongst them."

Black Adam grunted his acknowledgement but he didn't protest. _A step in the right direction, _Luthor thought to himself.

"Most of your Legionnaires are tied to various cities across America." Black Adam noted, "When would they be available to assist Bailya?"

"Several of our members will take up residence in the HQ facility we'll build." Luthor explained, "Chief among them will be Supreme, Galatea, Superwoman, Wonder Girl, Bizarro, Solomon Grundy, Sinestro, the Parasite, Tala, Lashina, Mantis, the Reverse Flash, Kestrel, Darkwing, Spencer Hawk, the Ultra Humanite, Gorilla Grodd, Brainiac, and myself. Other names will be added to that list as our recruitment efforts expand."

"And why would I join this Legion of yours?" Black Adam wondered.

"The Justice League has already recruited Mary Marvel. They're actively courting Captain Marvel." Luthor pointed out, "With his sister already an active member how long do you suppose that the good Captain will remain an independent operative?"

Luther delivered his oily, sales pitch smile; "Besides, this would offer you the opportunity for revenge."

Black Adam chuckled, "You don't understand me at all. I once bore the Captain's duties before I had an epiphany. The way to ensure the public's safety and deliver true justice is to rule. I don't want to harm the Marvels, I want to widen their perspective and free them from that wretched wizard's control."

"You mean Shazam." Luthor clarified.

"Of course." Black Adam confirmed, "I can't utter his name for obvious reasons."

"Enough." The Queen intervened, "I agree to your terms. What do you say, Adam?"

"I've heard of your new goal." Black Adam said to Luthor, "Your plan fits well with my own. Also Bailya would benefit from our partnership."

"So you agree?" Luthor asked.

"Yes." Black Adam answered.

"So all we have to do now is select where the Legion's headquarters will be and then I will have construction begin." Luthor was pleased.

"You will hire Bailyan firms to build your HQ." the Queen stipulated.

"Easily done." Luthor conceded. With all of the major issues resolved, they settled down and began reviewing possible sites for the Legion's base.

The Flash arrived at the warehouse in Metropolis within ten minutes of leaving NYC. Plastic Man's face looked like stretched and smushed Play-Doh. He unwrapped himself from the Flash and then grabbed his face with his hand and pulled it back into its normal configuration.

"Lemme just say, 'Whoa!'" Plastic Man joked, "Brother, you can move."

The Flash grinned, "Next time I won't hold back."

"Not with me aboard." Plas swore.

"Deal." The Flash agreed.

"So now what?" Plastic Man, "Do we scout around?"

"Sounds like a plan." The Flash agreed. With that said he took off and ran around the perimeter. He zipped back a mere thirty seconds later, "Well Plas, this place covers a whole city block. The fence is electrified and there's only two entrances and they're both guarded. I could get in but they'd probably get suspicious of all the wind shear that I create."

"Leave it to me." Plastic Man said. His legs stretched until he was taller than the fence. One leg shortened and then stepped over the fence and grew again. Repeating the process, he cleared the fence and then took off towards the warehouse at normal size.

Plastic Man reached the side of the main building. A passing semi lumbered by on its way to the loading docks. Plas coiled his legs into a spring and bounced up atop of the passing trailer. Lying down on it, he went unseen as the driver backed his truck into position.

After the truck was secured, Plas stretched his head down along the end of the trailer. Not seeing anyone close by, he slithered on down. He then ran towards a pile of shipping crates and hid behind them. Staying low he worked his way towards the back of the warehouse.

His neck stretched and he looked around to see of anyone was near. He enlarged one ear and couldn't hear anyone. He settled back down to his normal shape and examined a nearby crate.

Turning his hand into a pry bar, he forced the lid open. Underneath was a layer of packing foam. He lifted that layer off and discovered an array of next generation plasma grenades. Plastic Man knew his next step was to secure a cargo manifest.

He worked his way back to the loading docks and saw one of the workers lay a manifest and a bill of lading down on a nearby work bench. Using his expanded ear, Plas heard the woman mutter darkly about forgetting the plastic sleeve they were supposed to go into.

As soon as everyone was out of sight he stretched his arm out and grabbed the documents. Perusing them his suspicions were confirmed. The grenades were labeled as being CFL bulbs and they were headed for Kaznia. That particular Balkan state made Serbia's past look cherubic.

The woman returned to find her documents missing. She swore loudly and began looking around for them. A sudden commotion arose in the back of the building. Plastic Man had a sinking feeling that they'd found the crate he'd opened. The sudden rush of armed guards sank any last hopes of getting out of here peacefully.

J'onn, Mary, and Booster landed next to the Flash's position. J'onn noted that the speedster was unusually tense, "What is it Flash?"

"Plas went in alone and now the alarms gone off and guards are crawling out of the woodwork." The Flash replied, "We have to do something."

"Plastic Man is a professional." J'onn reasoned, "Let's give him a moment before we go rushing in there and possibly make things worse."

"What's the commotion about?" Two Face asked as he and Supreme joined the throng of guards.

Plastic Man recognized Two Face. After all, who couldn't recognize his disfigured features? The big man with the red "S" on his chest was a stranger though. Plas had a cold feeling creeping down his neck. He turned to see Copperhead slithering up alongside him.

Copperhead smiled and his forked tongue flicked out as he said, "Going somewhere?"

Plastic Man noticed that Copperhead's tail was twitching as though he was a rattlesnake and he knew the repto-human was on the verge of striking. He also knew he couldn't get bitten, no matter what. He made a break for it.

"Stop him!" Copperhead shouted.

Plas had nearly reached the dock portal and the trailer he'd ridden in on. Suddenly Supreme moved in front of him. The big galoot dressed in similar fashion as Superman and he moved just as fast. Plastic Man took half a second to note the physical resemblance as well. Then he dove between Supreme's legs and stretched his way down underneath the trailer.

"Uh oh." Booster remarked, "The guards are going batty."

A tractor trailer suddenly flew backward and crashed into the fence. Sparks erupted as the metal truck and trailer reacted to the electrically charged fencing. Supreme became visible and he floated down to the ground. Plastic Man stood alone, facing him.

"No way!" the Flash exclaimed, "It can't be!"

"Now is our time to act." J'onn announced. He lifted the Flash up and over the fence. Booster and Mary flew straight for Supreme.

Supreme noted their approach and he streaked upwards to deliver a savage right to Mary Marvel. She sailed off into the horizon and Booster activated his forcefield as Supreme turned on him. He was saved by an intervention from the Martian Manhunter.

J'onn punched Supreme across the face and then hammered blows into his gut. Supreme gathered his wits and J'onn delivered three more surging rights to Supreme's nose. Supreme went through the rooftop into the warehouse and J'onn followed.

Supreme met J'onn's arrival with an uppercut that stunned the Manhunter. Blow after blow followed and J'onn was driven into unconsciousness. Supreme looked around for another opponent and suddenly realized, one was coming right at him.

Mary flew over the city and came crashing down into the Daily Planet's globe. Shaking off Supreme's blow she leapt into the air. Gathering speed, she broke the sonic barrier and aimed herself squarely at the warehouse. Using Ariadne's hunting skills she narrowed in on Supreme's position in front of the loading zone he'd cleared.

A deafening boom heralded Mary's arrival as she flew in and punched Supreme. He flailed backwards as though hit by a cannon. He sailed through the rest of the building, knocking holes through walls as he went.

The Flash arrived at that point. He stood still for a mere moment and a yellow streak flew by him. A loud crack could be heard and the Flash went down to his knees. The Reverse Flash stopped to admire his handiwork.

"It seems I've bested you again, Flash." Zoom boasted.

"Not hardly, Zoom." An angry Flash said as he got to his feet.

"Please," Zoom said with mock sincerity, "I prefer the Reverse Flash. Don't you think it fits…Wally?"

"No." the Flash grated, "I don't."

Then the two squared off at supersonic speed. Cracks and booms could be heard as their blows flew back and forth. Suddenly, the Flash went down. The Reverse Flash crowed.

"I've done it!" he boasted.

Zoom felt a tapping on his shoulder and he turned around. Booster Gold stood there grinning, "Surprise!"

A repulsors beam fired from Booster's glove driving Zoom into the nearest wall with an impact so severe it stunned even his velocity hardened body. Booster helped the Flash get to his feet.

"You all right?" Booster asked.

"Yeah, except for my pride." The Flash ruefully admitted, "Remind me to schedule more gym time with Wildcat."

"I will later." Booster wryly promised, "But right now we're going to be busy." Booster pointed at the man wearing another universe's Green Lantern uniform.

"It can't be I tell you." The Flash protested.

"Allow me to introduce myself fellas." I'm Spencer Hawk and you're about to be a splat on the wall."

Plastic Man re-entered the warehouse. Copperhead was approaching in one side and Two Face on the other. They both paused as Two Face flipped his coin.

Two Face chuckled, "You're a lucky man, Plastic Man. The coin says you live. However, it doesn't say anything about _him_ killing you."

Copperhead leapt and coiled himself around Plas. Plastic Man simply narrowed himself and stretched out of Copperhead's grasp. Copperhead swore.

"This could take all day." The repto-human bitterly complained.

"That's good." Two Face laughed, "Tomorrow I can toss the coin again."

"You're useless!" Copperhead yelled, "You know that?"

"But I'm also in charge." Two Face taunted him, "So kill this fool already."

"Pardon me," Plas spoke up, "but I don't feel like getting killed."

He stretched forth one hand in the shape of a boxing glove and knocked Two Face out. The other hand became a vise and he squeezed Copperhead until the criminal couldn't breathe. When he'd passed out, Plastic Man released him.

Plas rubbed his hands together, "That was easy."

Supreme suddenly came through the wall and flew for Mary. Plas winced, "_This _won't be."

Mary ducked under Supreme's punch. Taking hold of the front of his shirt she began to spin and twist. When Supreme was aimed right at the floor, she let go. He sailed headlong into the concrete below, creating an impact crater as well as a small seismic tremor.

He was on his hands and knees, starting to rise when he noticed that the Martian Manhunter had recovered and was joining her. He couldn't imagine why he was having such a hard time with a mere brat but the Martian had Amazonian strength. Their combined might, and the fool girl's tricks, might win the day. Having had enough, he signaled Spencer Hawk. Spencer scooped up the fallen villains with his ring and he and Supreme exited the warehouse. Once outside they activated the boom tube and escaped.

"What was that?" Mary asked.

"A boom tube." J'onn answered, "It's a form of travel for those of New Genesis and Apokolips. I'd like to know how these villains acquired it."

"Everyone okay?" the Flash asked as he and Booster approached their position.

"We all seem fine." J'onn reported.

"I gotta find a phone." Plastic Man urgently said, "I gotta call the cops."

"Use your signal device and call L-Ron." J'onn instructed, "He'll patch you through to any authorities you wish to speak to."

"Wish I woulda one of these back when I was with the ISA." Plas wistfully admitted.

"If we ran into trouble like this," Booster began, "then how are the other teams faring?"

"A very good question." J'onn admitted, "Flash, you contact Wildcat's team and I'll try to raise Batman."

"Gotcha." The Flash whipped out his signal device and patched a call in to Wildcat. J'onn did the same for Batman and all either one of them got was silence.

"Flash, you head for Maine." J'onn instructed, "Mary, you're the fastest flyer. You go to Pittsburgh and check on Wildcat's team."

"You got it." She replied in a chipper tone.

The Flash streaked off and J'onn turned to Booster, "You and Plastic Man stay here to manage the situation. I'll return to the Hall and summon reinforcements."

"You got it, Chief." Booster replied. J'onn gave him an unreadable look and then he flew off.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Batman helplessly watched in frustration as Poison Ivy and Giganta confronted Samurai and Black Vulcan. Ivy had already covered Samurai in seeds which grew into creeper vines. They were wrapped around him and still growing. Giganta had grown to a height of three stories and had knelt down and pinned Black Vulcan to the ground with her hands. Like Samurai, he was having difficulty breathing.

Batman worked his hand closer to his utility belt, inch by inch. He finally reached the compartment he was after and pulled out his herbicide. It was a military grade agent and far more effective than any commercial poison. He released it on the ivy holding him.

The same rapid growth process that allowed it to expand so fast also meant that it absorbed nutrients, and therefore the herbicide, hundreds of times faster than an average plant. It began to wither and die as soon as Batman sprayed it. The Joker noticed this and leaned forward.

"That's funny." He mused.

Batman punched him on the nose, "No, it's not."

Batman freed himself and Harley attacked him. He deflected several of her blows and then leapt backwards and withdrew a bolo from his belt. He threw it at Harley and it wrapped her arms next to her body.

"Mr. J!" Harley shrieked, "Help."

Batman surged forward and grabbed the Joker by the lapels, "It's over, Joker. Call off the others."

"No." the Joker cackled, "Oh, go ahead and beat me up if it makes you feel any better but it won't save them."

Batman threw the Joker up against the nearest wall and then spun. He threw a batarang in one fluid motion and it collided with Ivy's head. Temporarily knocked insensate by the blow, Ivy's control over her plants wavered.

Sensing the vine's sudden weakness, Samurai called down a localized blizzard over himself. The vine froze and died. Although it was dead, he still struggled to get free. He managed to do so as Ivy recovered.

Ivy scowled. Yet another of her precious children had died. She had one final ace up her sleeve. She pulled out a small pouch out of her bust line. She went to throw it when an iron grip seized her wrist.

Batman plucked the pouch out of her hand with his other hand, "Not today, Ivy."

"You never let me have any fun." Ivy pouted.

Samurai turned to see Giganta's grip on Black Vulcan, "We must help him!"

Star Sapphire chose that moment to begin firing energy bolts at the pair of them. Batman unleashed another batarang but Star Sapphire deflected it with a force shield. Samurai was hit by a force bolt as he attempted to bring fire to his aid.

Giganta cried out and toppled over backwards as a quantum blast jolted her. Captain Atom flew closer to see that she was temporarily incapacitated and then he landed next to Black Vulcan. The electrical hero was gasping for air. Captain Atom helped get him to a seated position.

"Hang in there." Captain Atom urged, "I've got you."

Apache Chief came bursting through a wall and carved out a trench in the ground. Bizarro came in hot pursuit. Apache Chief regained his footing but Bizarro landed a punch that staggered him.

Captain Atom turned to Black Vulcan, "I'll be back."

Black Vulcan waved him on, "Go. I'll be fine."

Captain Atom struck Bizarro with an energy blast and Bizarro was driven to his knees. As Bizarro stood Apache Chief landed a blow. Captain Atom followed that up with another blast. Bizarro was batted back and forth between them until he collapsed.

Star Sapphire was startled as the Creeper grabbed her, "Miss me?"

"Let go!" Star Sapphire cried out.

"You're gonna have to make me." The Creeper informed her.

A violet glow surrounded her and then exploded outward. The Creeper flew off and sailed through one of the holes Bizarro and Apache Chief had made in the factory's walls. It was at that moment that the Joker decided to retreat.

"Star Sapphire, bowl `em over and get Bizarro!" he called out. Star Sapphire released a massive force blast that knocked everyone to the ground and drove Captain Atom out of the air. Then she encapsulated Bizarro in a forcefield and flew towards the Joker's position. Giganta shrunk back to normal and helped a recuperating Darkwing to his feet. Ivy ran up to the Joker's position.

He threw a wrapped package out into the courtyard. It was a jack in the box that sprang open and began to release laughing gas. Batman swiftly donned a gas mask and began to pursue the villains. Captain Atom and the Creeper were also unaffected by the gas and headed for the huddled criminals.

The Joker activated the boom tube and the wormhole opened. The Legionnaires entered it and the tube collapsed. The pursuing trio stopped dead in their tracks.

Meanwhile, a giggling Samurai created a strong wind which dissipated the gas. It only took a few minutes longer for its effects to wear off. Batman slipped off his mask.

"We have to hurry." He said, "I planted a tracer on this so-called 'Darkwing'. It'll only be a moment before he finds it."

"Wasn't that a boom tube?" Captain Atom asked as they made for the shuttle.

"Yes." Batman grimly answered.

"How did they get one?" Captain Atom followed up his first question.

"I intend to find out." Batman promised.

Once inside the Javelin, Batman's grim demeanor grew even more severe; "The signal terminated upon arrival. It lasted long enough for the transmitter to bounce a general location off of the satellite."

"What's the location?" Apache Chief asked.

"Nevada." Batman revealed.

"We should alert Vigilante." Apache Chief suggested, "I can assist him."

"My thoughts exactly." Batman replied, "Contact L-Ron and have him arrange things."

The Flash suddenly appeared in the hatchway, "What'd I miss?"

"A lot." Black Vulcan answered.

"I take it J'onn's team was ambushed as well?" Batman inquired.

"Yep." The Flash confirmed, "He sent me here to check on you and Mary Marvel to Pittsburgh to check on Wildcat's team."

"Come aboard." Batman instructed, "We'll head there ourselves."

"We still have MRE's aboard?" the Flash asked as he closed the hatch and retracted the ramp, "My hyper-metabolism is eating me alive."

"There should be a case with the survival gear." Batman replied.

"Good." The Flash remarked, "Otherwise I'd pass out before we got there."

"I think we could all use some nourishment." Samurai said.

The Flash looked disappointed that he'd have to share but he shrugged it off and said, "Okay."

Batman lifted the Javelin off of the ground and headed for Pennsylvania. Along the way even he accepted an MRE. The Flash still got to eat six of them so he was happy.

Kestrel and the Shade approached their volunteer. One Angus McCloud had volunteered to be injected with Dr. Langstrom's serum. The Shade had purloined it from Langstrom's lab mere days ago. The Mad Hatter approached from his work station. Leaning over, he placed a small dot of microcircuitry behind McCloud's ear.

"This will enable us to communicate with you when you're in the bat form." The Hatter explained, "It'll also make you more susceptible to suggestion."

"Won't it also make me vulnerable to the Justice League's orders as well?" McCloud asked.

The Hatter shook his head, "No, the circuit is imprinted with a voice recognition protocol. If it isn't a Legionnaire speaking it won't activate."

"Very impressive." The Shade commented.

"I try." The Hatter humbly replied.

McCloud took a deep breath, "Okay. I'm ready. Let's do it."

"Now remember what the Ultra Humanite said," the Shade loaded the hypospray gun, "You'll be consciously aware but you'll have feral reactions. You also won't have any language abilities since your larynx will reconstruct itself to emit sonar and a few squeaking noises."

"I got it." McCloud tersely replied, "Just do it."

The Shade pressed the hypospray's nozzle up against McCloud's arm and depressed the trigger. It hissed as it injected the serum into McCloud's bloodstream. Nothing happened for sixty seconds and then thick hair began to grow all over McCloud's body. He screamed as his arms, legs and feet contorted into bat shapes. Wings developed and his voice transformed itself from a human voice to an animal shriek.

The new Man Bat took off with a mighty push from his wings and flew to the ceiling and began looking for an exit. Kestrel joined him in the air.

"Land!" she ordered.

The Man Bat blinked and then he complied. Kestrel landed beside him, "Do you know who you are?"

The Man Bat nodded. The Shade asked the next question, "The transformation is supposed to create hunger. Are you hungry?"

The Man Bat nodded and a small shriek escaped his lips. Kestrel went to a small refrigerator and pulled out a boneless ham. She flew upwards and waited.

The Shade instructed the Man Bat, "Fly. Eat."

The Man Bat took to the air and pursued Kestrel. She released the ham and he caught it with his mouth. He gulped it down and a delighted squeak erupted from him.

Kestrel called to the Shade, "Open the skylight."

The Shade did so and Kestrel flew up and out of the building. The Man Bat followed. Soon they were soaring around and playing acrobatic tricks on each other.

"My, I do good work." The Mad Hatter said.

"I think you outdid yourself this time." The Shade agreed, "Hopefully the Justice League won't see this coming."

"Exactly, my dear fellow." The Hatter opined, "Exactly."

"Are you certain you can get in?" the Ultra Humanite asked.

"Of course I can get in." the Gentleman Ghost replied, "The question is whether or not I can cycle the door's lock."

"We'll never know until you try." The Humanite said.

"Wish me luck." The Ghost requested and then he phased through the door.

Left alone, the Humanite began to question their being here. Mr. Freeze was a mere head contained within a Wayne Labs freezer. Whoever they were here to see was an imposter.

The door cycled and then opened. The Ghost sounded rather smug, "Not as hard as it looked."

The air, of course, was below freezing. The Humanite's simian body protected him to a point but the temperatures would still overwhelm him in due time. The fact that he had modified a gorilla's body to accept his human brain was a fortunate happenstance. His decades of switching from one human host to another had been fruitless so he was content to stay where he was now.

They travelled through a long corridor with several adjacent doors but they were all locked. The last door of the sequence was open. They entered into the chamber it presented and found Mr. Freeze watching ballet on television. The Humanite approved.

"The Culture Channel." He said, "My favorite."

"Yes, that is why you endow it with stolen money." Freeze dryly remarked.

"You knew of our arrival?" the Humanite noted Freeze's lack of surprise.

"Of course." Freeze simply said.

"How do we know you're the genuine article and not a copycat of Victor Freis?" The Humanite inquired.

Freeze rose out of his chair and faced them, "Do you recognize me?"

"Yes." The Humanite admitted, "But how is this possible? Your head is being kept in an icy vault in a lab."

"A sympathetic and underpaid technician smuggled me out of Wayne Labs and brought me to this lair. Here I had one of my older suits that was modified into a cybernetic model." Freeze explained, "I paid the young woman quite handsomely. She maintains the ruse that I am still located within the lab's facilities. But that will change."

"You sound as though you know why we're here." The Gentleman Ghost opined.

"Yes." Freeze confirmed it, "You want me to join your Legion of Doom. Which I will."

"You've never been a team player before, Freeze." The Humanite pointed out, "Why the change of heart?"

"Only the combined scientific acumen of Lex Luthor, Gorilla Grodd, you yourself, and I stands a chance of curing my condition and restoring my body to me." Freeze admitted, "That is why I will join and the price of my doing so."

The Humanite smiled, "I believe that is a price we can meet."

Grodd, KGBeast, and Sinestro arrived at a small watering hole of a town in the Arizona badlands. There were a few ramshackle storefronts and houses. The only thing halfway kept care of was the local tavern. Even it looked dilapidated.

"This is where Atom Smasher is?" KGBeast asked in a mild Russian accent.

"So my sources say." Grodd said, "Sinestro, use your ring to make a sweep of the area. Atom Smasher's molecular density should give him away."

After a moment, Sinestro pointed at the tavern, "He's in there."

Grodd sighed, "That's what I was afraid of. Gentlemen, prepare to make a scene."

Two dozen motorcycles were parked in front of the bar as well as two nearby freight haulers. The trio entered in and all activity ceased. Finally one of the bikers rose and approached them.

"Well, lookey hear. A monkey." He taunted.

"It just so happens that I'm an ape, not a monkey as you so eloquently put it." Grodd replied.

"Well, whatever you are, your flea bitten carcass ain't welcome here!" the Biker shouted.

Grodd simply swatted him aside. The biker left an imprint in the wall where he collided with it. The bikers all rose as one and pulled out their weapons.

Sinestro erected a shield with his power ring. The bikers expended their ammo and while they were attempting to reload KGBeast raised his gun hand and fired a burst over their heads. Grodd smiled.

"Will we have a problem with you or will you simply leave?" he asked.

The bikers collected their battered leader and exited the tavern. Moments later the air was filled with the roar of rapidly fleeing motorcycles. Grodd turned his attention to those that remained.

"I'm looking for Albert Rothstein." He said, "I know he's in here so there's no use in denying it. We won't leave until he speaks with us."

In the back an extremely muscular man held up his hand, "I'm Rothstein. What do you want Grodd?"

"Ah yes," Grodd moved his way back there, "I should have recognized you even without the mask."

Sinestro and KGBeast settled at the counter and ordered drinks. KGBeast had to lift his mask above his mouth but he was happy to do so. Of course, seeing that his left hand was a Gatling gun didn't help matters. Sinestro relaxed a bit but he maintained a wary eye.

"Well this is a change." Atom Smasher said, "I don't think you've ever been chatty with me before."

"You've never been an outlaw before." Grodd pointed out.

"Touché." Atom Smasher replied, "But that doesn't answer the question of why you're here."

"I want you to join the Legion of Doom." Grodd simply admitted.

"The what?" Atom Smasher had never heard of it.

"We've stayed fairly low profile but we're becoming very rich." Grodd admitted, "That's all going to change. We're taking it all this time. Luthor want the planet and I'm helping him get it. When it's all said and done _we'll _write the laws and decide who the criminals are."

"And what makes you think I'll join you?" Atom Smasher asked.

"You're a wanted murderer." Grodd reminded him, "Where else do you have to go?"

Atom Smasher took another swig of beer while he contemplated it. He set the mug down, "All right. I'm in but I won't reveal anything about the Justice League. I may no longer see eye to eye with them but I'm no traitor. Got it?"

"I wouldn't ask you to." Grodd promised, "And neither will anyone else."

"Then let's blow this dive." Atom Smasher suggested.

"_That_ will be a distinct pleasure." Grodd confessed and gather up his companions as they finished their drinks.

Andrea Beaumont finished putting her groceries away. It was nice to have a nice, normal life once in a while. Of course, Andrea had enough money to hire a servant to help her but she enjoyed the simplicity of doing things for herself. That and she couldn't find an Alfred Pennyworth. Bruce had it lucky, she mused, and at least his identity didn't create an ethical crisis to maintain. _Of course,_ she thought, _the Phantasm and the Batman are two very different animals._

After creating her masked identity and going on a killing spree across Gotham avenging her father's death, she'd faced down Batman. Andrea had disappeared with the Joker, intending to kill him. Once they were alone the Joker began to talk, and in a sick way, he'd made a lot of sense.

He pointed out that she was a serial killer. She'd be wanted by the law for the rest of her life and that she'd never be able to settle down and have a normal life. The thought of putting Bruce through that turned her stomach. This meant that they truly would never be able to get married like they'd planned ten years before.

Instead, using the Joker's contacts she returned to Europe and became a killer for hire. She specialized in the mob hit but she also became versed in political assassinations. It wasn't until she returned to the States that things got dicey.

She was on the West Coast to do a mafia job and she was caught by the FBI. They in turn handed her over to CADMUS. Amanda Waller had given her a simple choice: join the Suicide Squad and work as a government agent or go to prison for the rest of her natural born life. Faced with such a difficult decision it Andrea all of five seconds to decide.

She'd served three years with the Squad and now, two years away from forty, she was semi-retired as a contract killer. She still accepted jobs but they were approved by Rick Flagg, the director of the Suicide Squad, and his superiors. It had been a few weeks since her last assignment and she was enjoying the time off.

Her bank account was flush with cash from all of the high profile slayings that she'd committed so she wanted for nothing. She made an addendum to herself. There was one thing she wanted that she could never have and that was Bruce Wayne.

Her door rang and she went to answer it. When she opened it, she was stunned, "Clock King?"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten me?" Deadshot said from behind Clock King.

"Of course I haven't." she recovered herself, "Would you come in?"

They two Legionnaires were in civilian garb. Of course, the Clock King habitually wore a suit. Deadshot's attire was far more casual.

"Do either of you want tea or coffee?" she asked.

"Tea, please." Clock King answered.

"I'll take a mug of Joe." Deadshot replied.

"Have a seat in the living room and I'll be right out." Andrea informed them.

Five minutes later she returned with the requested articles on a tray, "Here you go."

Setting the tray aside she sat down with her own mug of coffee, "What brings you two here? I'm out of the Squad, or hadn't you heard?"

"Yes, we've heard." Clock King informed her, "Which is why we're here."

"Oh, really?" Andrea was surprised.

"The Joker recommended you to Lex Luthor so we're here to invite you to join the Legion of Doom." Clock King revealed.

"The what?" Andrea was perplexed.

Clock King explained and afterwards he asked, "What do you think?"

"I don't know." She admitted, "It's a lot to take in. You have to know I'm semi-retired now."

"Yeah, babe." Deadshot spoke up, "But you were one of the best. I should know. You're one of the few that kept me at the best of my game trying to stay ahead of you. You have to miss the thrill of the hunt. Besides, you'll finally be respectable and you can finally marry that boyfriend of yours."

"Bruce Wayne has not been my 'boyfriend' for over a decade now." Andrea snapped.

"Ease off." Deadshot remarked, "You know what I mean. You can finally land him."

She thought about it. Perhaps she could finally land him. Just not in the way the Legionnaires meant. She could be Batman's mole in the Legion, leading him step by step to victory. She wouldn't have clearance from CADMUS but she could easily get that after the fact.

"All right." Andrea decided, "Tell Luthor the Phantasm is in."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Commander Steel groaned as he took one more step towards Dr. Polaris. He was just inches away from being within arm's reach of his magnetic foe. It was at that moment that Dr. Polaris switched tactics. He reversed polarity from a general field pulling at Commander Steel's limbs to a repellant field that sent the League member flying away.

While that was occurring, Wildcat pulled an unexpected reversal on Killer Croc. Wildcat punched Croc in the face several times and then ran off to face Dr. Polaris. Dr. Polaris was caught totally unawares and Wildcat knocked him unconscious with a single blow.

Croc made to follow but a firm hand took hold of his shoulder and spun him around. Commander Steel gravely said, "Let's dance."

Commander Steel landed one haymaker after another. Croc was reeling and then one last uppercut finished him off. Wildcat approached, "Couldn't have done better myself."

There was a tremendous crash as two cars collided with each other. Wildcat nodded in the direction it came from, "Rex could use our help."

Rex Tyler, aka Hourman, was evenly matched with Bane…that was until Bane took another hit of Venom. The drug hit his system and his muscles inflated and his arteries and veins bulged. Bane came at him twice as strong as before. His Miraclo did wonders but it only pushed his system so far. He'd reached his limit and he couldn't go any further.

Commander Steel intervened. He stepped in front of Bane, "Listen, amigo. If you want a real fight, go up against me."

Bane backhanded him and Commander Steel took several steps backwards. He rocked on his heels and grinned, "Two can play that way."

Commander Steel rushed forward and threw his momentum into his hip as he punched Bane in the face. It was Bane's turn to be staggered. Bane bellowed and threw a punch. Commander Steel met the punch with one of his own and a metallic clang filled the air...as well as the crack of breaking bones.

Bane took a sharp breath of air. He hadn't balled up his hand properly and now his outside metacarpals had snapped. Commander Steel approached and Bane attempted a head butt. The Commander merely tilted his head forward so that the blow hit the top of his reinforced skull.

A loud ringing tone sounded and Bane wavered. Commander Steel punched the woozy mercenary one more time to flatten him. While Bane was down, Commander Steel knelt and pulled apart the hose leading from the Venom supply on Bane's left wrist to his brain stem. Without a fresh infusion, his current dose would expire while he lay there unconscious and he would be a mere mortal once again when he awoke.

A flame blast emanating from the dockyards bespoke of more trouble. Commander Steel turned to Wildcat, "I'll help Steel and Rocket Red. You two find the Atom and Ralph."

The Commander ran off towards the battle going on and Hourman turned to Wildcat, "I thought you were in charge."

Wildcat grinned as he shrugged, "I would've said the same thing. C'mon, let's get going."

"Die already!" Volcana snarled as she loosed another burst of flame. Steel and Rocket Red's armored forms were being cooled by their internal cryogenics plants but their exterior shells were beginning to glow red.

"We gotta do something." Steel said to Rocket Red.

"Da." Red agreed with him, "But what? Our energy weapons are useless and our systems will be fried if we try to approach her."

"Yeah," Steel grimly conceded, "And my suit's using so much power cooling me off, I can't fly."

The fire stopped as Commander Steel bonked Volcana on then head with his fist. She fell to the ground and Steel and Rocket Red cheered.

The Commander made to approach but Steel waved him off, "Don't come any closer. You may be tough but this area's too hot for you."

It was a moot point anyway since Superwoman chose that moment to attack Commander Steel. Galatea was rising out of her crater. Hatred poured out of her eyes.

"Stop!" the Penguin yelled, "Forget them. We must be off."

"Why?" Galatea snarled.

"The League is sending in reinforcements." Penguin disclosed, "We're barely holding our own right now. Half our number is down."

Galatea swatted aside Commander Steel and helped Superwoman back to her feet, "What about Clayface?"

"I've been in contact with him." Penguin assured her, "He said he'll find his own way out and rejoin us in Nevada."

Penguin activated the boom tube. Mirror Master helped Dr. Polaris into it. Superwoman assisted Killer Croc. Galatea carried Bane. Penguin helped escort a woozy Volcana. He saluted the heroes with his umbrella before disappearing.

Steel swore, "I still can't get my energy weapons on-line. The armor's still too hot."

"Exactamundo." Red agreed.

"I can still do _this_!" Steel threw his sledgehammer at Galatea's back. It hit her and she stumbled. Turning around, her fury was plain to see.

"Next time, Steel, you're mine. You and that Superbrat!" she vowed and then disappeared into the tube's embrace.

"That bodes ill." Commander Steel said as he extricated himself from the caved in cab of a truck.

"Let her bring it." Steel growled.

"Where are the others?" Red asked.

"Inside looking for the Atom and Elongated Man." Commander Steel answered, "I was about to go after them."

"Go ahead." Steel advised, "There's nothing we can do until we cool off."

"Okay." Commander Steel threw them a thumb's up, "Stay out of trouble."

As he left, Steel and Rocket Red just looked at each other and shrugged.

The Atom dropped out of an overhead duct and returned to his full height. He landed on Clayface's head. It caved in and his body collapsed under the weight of the impact. Atom quickly moved away and checked on Elongated Man.

"Ralph, are you all right?" he asked.

"I will be." Dibney promised.

Clayface's body swirled back into its normal configuration, "No, you won't."

Clayface shot out a hand to grab the Atom. He responded by shrinking down to a three inch height. Clayface smiled and spit out a glob of himself. It covered the Atom and he was forced to grow in order to breathe.

Clayface smothered them both with extensions of himself. When they quit struggling, he retracted his "arms." He formed spiked mallets out of his "hands" and raised them for a fatal blow. Just then he heard an approaching commotion. He shape shifted into a guard and waited. Wildcat and Hourman burst into the warehouse, trailed by half a dozen guards protesting the JLers' presence.

The heroes ignored the guards and rushed to the sides of their comrades. Clayface took the opportunity to walk out of the area. Both Dibney and the Atom came to.

"Where's Clayface?" Elongated Man asked.

"Clayface was here?" Hourman asked.

"Yes." The Atom confirmed it, "He must have just left."

Wildcat and Hourman rose and took a look around. Realizing what was missing at the same time they both exclaimed, "The guard!" With that, they broke into a run and backtracked their steps. Seeing an open door, they headed for it.

They rushed into a clerical area and a woman getting coffee smiled, "You must be superheroes. The tights _do_ give you away."

"Have you seen a security guard pass through here?" Wildcat asked.

"No." she answered, "But they come through here all the time. I'm Nancy by the way."

"And I'm too old for you Nancy." Wildcat replied, "When was the last time a guard strolled through here?"

Nancy shrugged, "Maybe an hour ago."

"No way!" a recently arrived Elongated Man declared, "Not again!"

He plucked a thumbtack out of the bulletin board, took hold of her hand, and plunged the tack into her thumb. She yelped and withdrew her hand. Blood could be distinctly seen welling up on her thumb.

A mortified Dibney fell all over himself, "Ohmygod! I'm so sorry! I thought you were Clayface."

"Obviously I'm not!" she huffed, "Have a good afternoon." She stormed back to her cubicle and Wildcat took one last look at the office workers.

"This is a dead end." He decided, "Let's go collect the others."

Commander Steel made his appearance, "What've I missed?"

"Clayface getting away." Wildcat shared, "How about you?"

The Commander shrugged, "The same for the rest. Steel and Rocket Red are fine though."

"That's something." Wildcat looked disgusted, "We'd better get back to the shuttle before Blackhawk decides to nuke the place."

They reached the parking lot to discover Mary Marvel talking to Steel and Rocket Red. Wildcat was surprised, "Mary? I thought you were with J'onn's team."

"I was." She replied, "We got ambushed by a team of super villains."

"Same here." Wildcat admitted.

"It looks like Batman's Legion of Doom does exist." Mary remarked.

"Unfortunately." Wildcat opined, "Care to join us for a ride back to the Hall?"

Mary smiled, "I'd love to. Oh! Don't forget to call J'onn and give him a progress report."

"Yeah, the moment I've been dreading." Wildcat admitted.

"Oh, he doesn't bite." Mary cheerfully reassured him, "At least I don't think so. What do Martians do?"

"Let's find out." Wildcat said as he escorted her to the shuttle.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The next morning Luthor smiled after his assembled teammates described their experiences, "Well done. You gave the League its first bloody nose. My lawyers are eating them alive for trespassing, property damage, illegal search and seizure, and invasion of privacy. As things stand, with a little more coordination on our part, we would have had them.

""Yes," the Penguin spoke up, "Our team had them reeling. The signal device that you gave us proved invaluable as well."

"Unfortunately," Luthor qualified, "it only works for short ranges. If Blackhawk hadn't been the one making the call it wouldn't have worked. We wouldn't have been able to break the Watchtower's encryption. However, Brainiac is working on that."

"So what's next?" Two Face asked.

"We go back to robbery, extortion, blackmail, and general mayhem. You can decide amongst yourselves who has the best ideas." Luthor suggested, "In the meantime, Brainiac has adjusted your boom tube controllers. From now on your destination will be Bailya. This facility has been compromised. Darkwing quickly disposed of Batman's tracer but I estimate that he at least knows the location of what state this base is located in. It should only take them two to three weeks on the outside to track it down."

"Then we should start planning." Superwoman decided. The rest of them adjourned to make their proposals and recruit allies. Galatea, Supreme, Darkwing, Bizarro, the Parasite and Black Adam remained.

"We can travel to Bailya and begin work on our new headquarters." Luthor said.

"Count me out." Darkwing replied, "Ra's has brokered me a deal. I'll be busy for a few days and then there should be a regime change in Azerbaijan."

Luthor smiled, "Good luck."

Darkwing activated his controller and a boom tube appeared. He disappeared and Luthor turned to the others, "Should we be on our way?"

There was a general murmur of agreement and Luthor activated his own boom tube. Lashina, Mantis, and Brainiac joined them and then they were off to Bailya.

Superwoman generated a plan that sparked interest in a half dozen Legionnaires. The others adamantly refused to go. However, they couldn't agree amongst themselves either.

"Perhaps I can help." Catwoman said as she entered the dining hall, "I have a little caper that's right up your alleys."

"What makes you think that your plan is so great?"Copperhead demanded.

"Let us hear her out." Mr. Freeze urged, "Her scheme can't be any worse than your imbecilic suggestions."

"Yes," the Riddler agreed, "Catwoman does have a flair for criminal genius."

"Why thank you, Riddler. That had to cost you." Catwoman smiled, "In Gotham City there is a gemological conference going on. The participants have gathered over a billion dollars worth of diamonds and other precious stones."

"Why don't you hit it yourself?" Rag Doll asked.

"Because as much as it pains me to admit it, I need help." Catwoman confessed, "Security is airtight. It cost me a million dollars to acquire this information and an internal layout of the displays. While I could probably get in there's no guarantees that I could get out. To make matters worse, Batman and his cohorts are standing vigil over the site twenty-four hours a day. That's more interference than I need."

"Where do we come in?" Star Sapphire asked.

"Gentleman Ghost, the Scarecrow, Psycho Pirate, Rag Doll, and the Riddler are vital to the plan. The rest of you are invited to join as well. There's enough to go around." Catwoman explained.

A few more threw their weight in behind Catwoman. Notable exceptions were the Joker, Harley Quinn, and Two Face. Catwoman accepted their absence and moved on.

"Penguin, we'll need your contacts to fence the take." Catwoman informed him.

"I'll gladly do it." He assured her, "I'll even cut my usual commission to 5% of the total."

Catwoman smirked, "How generous of you."

"My dear Selina," Penguin protested, "I am a scrupulously honest crook."

"I'll give you the crook part." She retorted.

Penguin took umbrage at that, "If you don't value my services you can go elsewhere."

"Now Oswald," Catwoman purred, "I _do _value your services. You just have to admit, 5% of a billion dollars is enough cash to more than pay for your relatively low risk part of the operation."

"All right," the Penguin sighed, "3% and not a percentage lower."

"Done." Catwoman shook his hand, "Now if we'll be off to Gotham, we can begin planning for tomorrow's heist."

Superwoman gathered her high powered cadre and transported them to Fawcett City. Like the Gothamite crowd, they planned on spending 36 hours planning their move. Atom Smasher knew of a hide out that the Justice League would never suspect since it was one of their own safe houses. Superwoman took great delight in basking in the comfort supplied by her enemies.

Andrea Beaumont pulled her car up to Wayne Manor's parking strips. She didn't bother to lock it since the top was down. She thought it was fortunate that she'd left her car in the family garage all of these years. Her mechanic had faithfully maintained it all of these years. _Of course, _she mused, _that's why he's been on retainer all of this time._

She strolled up to the front door and rang the chime. It took several minutes for Alfred to arrive and open the door. When he did so, he was shocked.

"Oh my." He said in his understated fashion.

"Last night was fun." Barbara Gordon admitted.

Bruce Wayne smiled, "We can't wear our capes and cowls all the time."

"Y'know," she slyly smiled, "you've been much more relaxed since we started dating. You weren't this mellow even when you dated Kathy Ducane."

"The problem with that is I had to lie to her all of the time." Bruce confessed, "She knew something was wrong and ended our relationship."

"Well you don't have to with me." Barbara happily pointed out, "When you're out there fighting crime so am I."

"Convenient isn't it?" Bruce smirked.

Barbara threw a pillow at him. He ducked it and leapt at her. Sweeping her off of her feet, he kissed her.

"Mmm." Barbara contently purred, "That's nice. But tell me Bruce, are you carrying me across the threshold?"

_That _startled him so much he almost dropped her. Barbara laughed as he sat her down on the bed, "The problem with you is that you've got too many women in your life. You can't settle down."

Bruce's protest died on his lips as Alfred appeared in the open doorway, "Master Bruce, a Miss Beaumont to see you?"

"Andie?" a surprised Bruce asked.

"The same, sir." Alfred confirmed it, "She's awaiting you in the sitting room. Shall I provide refreshments?"

Bruce was distracted but he managed to reply, "Yes, of course. Thank you Alfred."

"Very good, sir." Alfred said and disappeared.

"See what I mean?" Barbara smirked, "You've got women crawling out of the woodwork and coming back from the dead."

Bruce scowled but then his expression softened, "I'd like you to come with me."

"You're sure?" she asked, "After all, this was your first girlfriend. You two have a complicated history. You asked her to marry you. She disappeared for ten years. She came back and went on a killing spree. She faked her own death and then became an international assassin. I'm not sure I want to be in the middle."

Bruce held out his hand, "Barb, like you said, I don't have to hide things from you. I _want_ you to come."

Barbara was radiant, "_This _is a change." She placed her hand within his and they travelled downstairs. Walking hand in hand, they entered the sitting room together. Andrea noted this and wore a rueful smile.

"I take it the papers are true. You're dating the Commissioner's daughter now." Andrea commented, "And judging by her build, hair color, and general ease with you, I'd say she's also Batgirl."

Bruce sat down in a wingback chair. Barbara introduced herself, "Hi. Like you guessed, I'm Barbara Gordon. Better known as Batgirl to people like you."

Andrea felt the sting from that comment but struggled to maintain her composure, "I'm Andrea Beaumont but I'm also guessing you already know that."

Barbara sat down in on the love seat and Alfred arrived with the tea and biscuits. Sensing the tension in the air he vacated the room as soon as possible. Bruce waited for Barbara and Andrea both to help themselves before he spoke.

"Tell me one reason why I shouldn't turn you in, Andie." He said.

"It'd be useless. My slate here in the States has been wiped clean." She replied.

"There's still your international warrants. INTERPOL would love to get their hands on you." Bruce pointed out before changing tactics, "How did your record get wiped?"

"I was a member of the Suicide Squad for three years." Andrea revealed, "I did my time and now my domestic crimes have been forgiven."

"Amanda Waller promised me the Squad had been disbanded." Bruce stated.

Andrea shrugged, "She lied. She and Eiling are still advisors to the project but Rick Flagg runs the operations. Both the Squad and CADMUS survived."

Bruce's eyes darkened as he took in the implications of that, "So why are you here?"

"It's about 'people like me.'" She admitted, "I'm a member of the Legion of Doom." She held up a hand, "Don't get huffy. I only joined in order to provide you with details of their operations."

"Why me?" Bruce scowled.

"I can trust _you_." Andrea confessed, "The Legion has informants everywhere. The League of Assassins is helping them and they're connected to everything. But they aren't connected to Batman. They're into Wayne Enterprises but not Batman."

Bruce digested this without a word. Barbara spoke next, "What can you tell us about the Legion?"

"I have their roster written down. I have dossiers as well on an e-reader. The reader has a tracer so that when it's activated, it informs Luthor of my location." Andrea informed them, "We'd have to travel to my house in order to make it seem less suspicious. And it just so happens that I'm having the family estate here in Gotham aired out. We could meet there tomorrow."

"Not to belabor the obvious, but why should we trust you?" Barbara asked.

"You have no choice. Catwoman is leading a team to strike the jewel expo tomorrow night. And I have a list of her accomplices. I'll leave the team roster and the list of the members of the heist with you. If you decide that you need further information, call me and we can arrange a meet."

"You're certain that they won't strike until tomorrow?" Bruce asked.

"Yes." Andrea answered.

"We'll keep an eye on the expo center just to be certain." Bruce countered.

Andrea nodded, "Of course."

"I suppose the Phantasm will be fully participating in the Legion's schemes." Bruce said.

"That's the best way to allay suspicion." She replied.

"And if they ask you to kill someone?" he pointedly asked.

She shrugged, "It depends on the situation. I've done worse."

"You do realize that I'm going to make you pay for every crime you commit?" Bruce asked.

Andrea sighed, "I know. Hopefully the Suicide Squad will have another opening."

Bruce's rage was palpable. Andrea set down her tea cup and saucer, "I'd best be going. I'm sure you remember the number. If you want to know what the Legion is after, call me."

She showed herself out and Bruce turned to Barbara, "We're going to work. Meet me in the Cave."

She sighed, "And it was such a lovely afternoon."

Tim Drake joined the couple in Bat Cave after Alfred brought him home from school. None of them were in costume. Batgirl briefed Nightwing over their private satellite link while he monitored the expo. He was displeased to hear of Catwoman's scheme but what truly disappointed him was that he missed Andrea Beaumont.

"She's been Batman's biggest secret." He said, "Even while I grew up in the manor, he refused to talk about, even when she made her reappearance in Gotham as the Phantasm."

"She's a cool customer." Batgirl admitted, "I put the screws to her a couple of times and she barely batted an eye."

"She'd have to be to keep her identity a secret from _him_." Nightwing replied, "I admit he was distracted but still, we're talking about Batman here. His obsession makes him dig up everything about everyone."

"Yeah, he's poring over the files of the Legion's members." Batgirl revealed, "And he's not very happy."

"When is he?" Nightwing retorted.

"He was happy last night and early this morning." She countered.

"I'm not going to go there." Nightwing vowed.

"Barbara, come look at this." Batman said from the computer.

"I gotta go." Batgirl said into the sat phone, "Be careful."

"You know it." Nightwing said and hung up.

Batgirl went to Batman's side and pulled up a chair. Robin did the same on the other side. He asked, "What's up?"

"There are some interesting members of the Legion." Batman said, "Ra's al Ghul is one of them."

"Is Talia?" Batgirl asked.

"No." Batman replied, "Why?"

"Just wondering if another of your woodwork girls was involved." She quipped.

"I'm not going to ask." Robin declared.

Batman _almost _smiled. Instead he said, "On that score, Catwoman _is _involved."

"Yeah but she's interested in Batman, whom Batgirl _isn't _involved with." Batgirl happily pointed out, and Selina Kyle won't give Bruce Wayne the time of day so I'm fairly safe there."

"I'm _really _not going to ask." Robin opined.

"Never fear kiddo," Batgirl laughed, "someday this will happen to Tim Drake as well."

"Great." Robin groused.

"_If _we could focus?" Batman asked with a hint of irritation. Batgirl and Robin subsided so he continued, "Luthor's managed to co-opt Grodd as well. The addition of these ersatz 'Justice Lords' also poses a unique threat. Galatea and Bizarro are also problems. The most dangerous additions are Lashina and Mantis. What soldiers for Darkseid are doing with a criminal organization on Earth escapes me but it can't be good."

"Looks like we'll have to call your old girlfriend after all." Batgirl remarked, "She has those answers."

Batman turned to Robin, "Do you have your phone on you?"

"Sure." He dug his mobile out of his pocket and handed it to Batman.

Batman dialed the Beaumont number. Andrea picked up, "Yes?"

"Andie, it's Bruce." Batman said, "I'd like to accept your invitation for lunch tomorrow."

"Will Barbara be escorting you?" Andrea asked.

"Yes, and so will my ward, Dick Grayson." Batman informed her.

"The more the merrier." Andrea replied, "Will sandwiches and coffee be all right? I don't have a staff and my domestic skills don't run much further than that."

"Sounds fine." Batman agreed, "We'll be there at noon tomorrow."

"Precisely, I'm sure." Andrea chuckled, "Until then. Bye."

Batgirl was amused as Batman handed the phone back to Robin. However, Robin wasn't, "How come I have to miss lunch? It's a Saturday. There's no school."

"Because in order for the rest of us to be there you have to watch the expo." Batman answered.

"What a gyp." Robin complained.

"Remember, it's _my _rules or you aren't Robin." Batman reminded him.

Robin's expression soured, "Okay. You win. I'll watch the expo."

"I thought you'd see it my way." Batman said.

"So now what?" Batgirl asked.

"Now I call J'onn and arrange for some help for tomorrow night."

"Good idea." Batgirl said as she reviewed the list of criminals planning on the jewel heist, "These creeps will be a handful."

"Exactly." Batman agreed as he activated his link to the Hall's comm center.

Grodd and Brainiac were supervising the construction of the Hall of Doom. As conceived by Luthor, the new HQ would continue to have a dome-like shape like its Society predecessor but now it would vaguely resemble Darth Vader's helmet. Luthor had joked that George Lucas would sue him for royalties.

Black Adam, Galatea, and Supreme were assisting with the heavy lifting. Bizarro stood guard over Luthor. The Legion's leader sat beneath a lean-to, surrounded by electronics, and tapping away at a notebook computer.

Several heavily armed Hummers chose that moment to pull up. A Democratic Guard escort formed up and brought the Crimson Queen to Luthor. He offered her a seat and she smiled as she sat down.

"You've only been here a better part of a day and the frame is almost complete. My liaison with the construction firms tell me that your allies are saving them time and money." The Queen said.

"We do our best." Luthor replied, "And this way we can ensure that no corners are cut."

A smirk formed on the Queen's lips, "I see. How long do you think construction will last?"

"A month…maybe two." Luthor answered, "The interior work will require the most time and skill to complete."

"My people will help however they can but I sense that at that point you will rely most heavily on outside contractors." The Queen observed.

"You're right." Luthor confessed, "I'm sorry, your Majesty, but you're people don't have a native high tech industrial base."

"Sad but true." She sighed, "But we do have other resources besides oil. My geologists have found uranium in the foothills. I can supply you with all that you desire…for a price."

Luthor smiled, "I like the way you do business. I'm sure we can reach an agreement."

"I'm glad." She confessed, "Now will you offer me something to drink?"

"I have lemonade and champagne." Luthor said, "Which do you prefer?"

She wore a sultry smile, "Let's start with the lemonade and see where things go from there."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The next day found Bruce and Barbara at the Beaumont threshold. A high pitched roar of a engine announced Dick's arrival. He parked his motorcycle next to Bruce's Ferrari.

"Anyone miss me?" he asked.

Barbara hugged him, "Of course."

Bruce shook Dick's hand, "You've been doing a good job out there. Thanks."

Dick looked perplexed, "Who are you and what did you do with Bruce Wayne?" He looked to Barbara, "You're doing him some good."

"Just wait." She promised.

"Can we continue this inside?" Bruce asked.

Once inside Dick took great delight in meeting Andrea. He asked, "Has anyone told you that you sound exactly like Lois Lane?"

Andrea was amused, "No, and I can't say I've ever met her to make a comparison."

"Trust me, you're dead on." Dick assured her, "Even Superman would have a tough time telling you two apart."

"Thank you…I think." Andrea rose, "If you'll follow me to the dining room I have lunch prepared."

Bruce impatiently sat through lunch. He remained silent while Dick and Barbara questioned Andrea about her past with him. When the dishes were cleared, he spoke.

"Andie, this has been pleasant but we're here for business." Bruce said.

"I know." She went on to describe the Legion's quest for wealth and world domination. Everything the Clock King had revealed to her and her own observations was shared. She spoke until she ran out of things to say.

"The only thing left is that Luthor is still recruiting." She explained, "Clock King said that Luthor used the term, 'cosmic' to describe his next two candidates. With the HQ going up in Bailya, I'm sure he's going after them now."

A boom tube opened in Salem. Luthor strolled out of it. He stood and waited. Minutes later a second tube opened and Ra's al Ghul and Tala emerged from it.

"Lex." She said in a flat tone.

"It's good to see you too." He smirked.

"Spare me the hypocrisy." Tala retorted. She gestured towards the tower they stood next to, "So this is it?"

"Yes." Luthor answered, "This is the mystical tower that Dr. Fate lives in."

"I hate to tell you this but Fate is a Lord of Order." Tala said, "I don't know if I can beat him if he's provoked."

"Oh, don't worry about him." Luthor assured her, "Right now he's having some trouble with a fellow known as the Grey Man."

"How do you know this?" Tala wondered.

"Because I arranged the trouble." Luthor revealed.

"Someday you'll have to tell me how you managed to get the Grey Man to turn on the Lords of Order." Tala remarked.

"No, I don't." Luthor replied, "Now, can you get us into that tower?"

The tower itself contained no exits or entrances. The only means of entering was through mystical means. Tala probed the tower's magical defenses and then nodded.

"Step back." Eldritch energy burst forth from her hands and razed the wall. When she'd finished she turned to her companions, "All you have to do now is walk through the wall."

Ra's went right through. Luthor hesitated and Tala chided him, "Where's your sense of adventure?"

Luthor stepped though and wondered if the sensation was anything like what the Gentleman Ghost experienced. He was, after all, an actual ghost. Only his suit, shoes, cape, gloves, top hat, and monocle were visible yet he possessed a physical presence.

Tala stepped through the wall in time to see Luthor's astonishment. The tower's exterior resembled, and was built like, a lighthouse. Its dimensions weren't all that large yet the interior was huge!

"We're now standing in another dimension." Tala explained, "A mystical dimension not one of your alternate realities."

Luthor was at a loss for words. At the center of the vast area stood a staircase. A woman suddenly appeared at the top of the staircase.

"Tala!" Inza, the wife of Fate's human host, proclaimed.

"Good to see you again Inza." Tala replied, "We've come by for a little chat. Won't you have us in for tea and scones?"

Inza reply was a bolt of mystical energy. Ra's stepped in front of Tala and the Armor of Anubis deflected it. Inza gasped, "The Armor of Anubis! But that's been lost for two thousand years."

"Not quite, madam." Ra's replied, "My family has had it all this time."

"And who are you?" Inza inquired.

Ra's removed his helmet, "I am Ra's al Ghul."

Inza frowned, "'The Demon's Head' in Arabic. Somehow I think this bodes ill."

"Please," Luthor spoke at last, "we aren't here for trouble. We're here to speak with Amazo."

Inza hesitated, "I'll…I'll fetch him. Wait _here_."

Minutes passed and then Inza reappeared at the head of the stairs followed by the eight foot golden android. Amazo took in the sight of his visitors and turned to Inza, "If you could excuse us?"

"Of course." She said and disappeared.

Amazo floated down off of the stairs and came to rest before Luthor, "You wished to see me?"

"I have a proposition for you Amazo." Luthor said, "Do you remember when I talked to you about seizing life?"

"Yes, of course." Amazo replied.

"How would you like to join us as we seize the planet and remake it?" Luthor asked.

"Interesting notion." Amazo said, "Part of me is weary of contemplation and yearns for what you speak of."

"So you'll do it?" Luthor eagerly hoped.

"Not quite." Amazo clarified, "_Part _of me will do it."

"Explain yourself." Luthor requested.

"I will provide you with an avatar filled with my consciousness but only an inkling of my power. Rather than provide you with my accumulation of mystical knowledge and might that I have acquired under Dr. Fate's tutelage or those powers of your enemies, I will provide you with a portion of the so-called 'cosmic' powers I acquired on my travels through the universe." Amazo explained.

"Excellent." Luthor exclaimed, "What do you want for joining us?"

"Just the knowledge of the endeavor to fulfill the goal." Amazo said, "When I wish to reclaim my avatar I will do so at my discretion and without notice. Agreed?"

"Of course." Luthor readily accepted the terms, "I'd be a fool to turn you down."

"Yes, you would be." Amazo remarked, "Step back."

A white brilliance emanated from Amazo's body. The searing light split in half and then faded. It left two bodies, one gold and one green. They were also reduced in height to six feet apiece.

The green Amazo spoke, "I am Amazo-Prime. I will remain here with Dr. Fate."

The gold Amazo turned to Luthor, "I am Avatar. When do we leave?"

"Just a moment." Luthor protested, "People know you as Amazo. It will be very difficult to establish a new identity for you. As long as he's Amazo-Prime, why can't you simply be Amazo?"

Amazo turned to Amazo-Prime. They communicated without words for a moment and then Amazo returned his attention to Luthor, "An excellent suggestion. I am simply Amazo."

Luthor turned back to Amazo-Prime, "And you're fine with this?"

"I am fine with it, Lex Luthor." Amazo-Prime confirmed, "My avatar will go with you and assist you in conquering the world."

"Very well." Luthor smiled, "If you'll come with us, Amazo, we'll show you to your new home."

The Legionnaires phased through the wall and disappeared. Softly, Inza came down the stairs, "Are you sure about this?"

"No." Amazo-Prime admitted to her, "I've never been more uncertain in my entire existence."

"You know Fate will fight your avatar." Inza pointed out.

"Yes." Amazo-Prime said, "I wish him luck."

With that passed between them, he returned to his original studies in the main antechamber. Inza worried about matters for a moment and then shrugged. Fate would return soon and then she could have Kent back again. They could wait while the Lord of Order residing within the Helmet of Nabu pondered a solution to their new dilemma.

"So, tell me more about this Galatea." Barbara suggested as Bruce drove her back to the manor, "She's an older version of Supergirl, right?"

"She's an artificially aged clone. Whereas Supergirl is now 22 years old, Galatea is nearly 30." Bruce described the situation.

"But Kara is invulnerable." Barbara protested, "How could someone get a genetic sample off of her?"

"Remember when Darkseid brainwashed Superman and had him lead an invasion force?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah." Barbara recalled, "That was six years ago…and Kara got hurt fighting Superman!"

"Exactly." Bruce's tone commended her, "That's when CADMUS was born. Professor Hamilton of STAR Labs treated Supergirl. He also drew blood samples and used them to clone Galatea. She views him as her father."

"So what does daddy think of the Legion?" Barbra wondered.

"I think I'll give Superman a call when he returns from Delta Vega and have Clark Kent determine the good Professor's views on the matter." Bruce decided.

Batgirl took over for Robin later that afternoon. He returned to the Bat Cave and found an obstinate Batman.

"What do you mean I can't come?" Robin protested.

"There will be some heavy hitters tonight." Batman said, "You've done your part. You don't need to be there. The League will handle it."

"But I'm part of the League too!" Robin argued, "You said so yourself. Besides, how much different is this from going against the Joker or Bane? I read the files on these guys. I can handle it."

Batman paused. After a moment's consideration, he asked one question, "Are you certain of that?"

"Yes!" Robin asserted.

"Then get some rest." Batman suggested, "We're going out at eight o' clock."

"All right!" Robin exulted in his victory and then ran up the stairs to the manor. He passed Alfred on the way as the butler brought down refreshments. Batman sat down at the computer as he took a sandwich off of the tray.

"There's coffee as well." Alfred pointed out, "I must say, I'm surprised that you relented with young Master Tim."

"He's earned it." Batman conceded.

"I'm glad you think so, sir." Alfred replied, "It means so much to him."

"I'm just afraid that he isn't ready." Batman admitted.

"Master Dick was prowling the streets with you at this age." Alfred reminded him, "You took on greater odds than this together."

"True." Batman agreed, "But now Dick resents me for it. If it weren't for his involvement with the Teen Titans, I don't think he'd have a costumed persona today."

"But he does." Alfred pointed out, "He's trying to live up to your example even if he doesn't fully appreciate how that example was set."

"Thank you Alfred." Batman said, "You've been the glue that keeps our ersatz family together."

"I've had help, sir." Alfred admitted, "Now, if you'll excuse me. I have to check on Master Tim and make sure he's fed and resting rather than playing those dreadful video games."

"Good point." Batman approved of the idea, "Make sure he's ready on time."

"I shall indeed." Alfred accepted his charge and departed.

Batman was left alone with his thoughts to plan tonight's mission. Throughout the entire exchange he'd never cracked a smile and he never would while he wore the mask. It was his way.

Superwoman and Wonder Girl returned to the safe house. They'd scouted out the gold depository they were planning on striking. Now it was time to gather the troops and go after the precious metal.

Atom Smasher and Spencer Hawk had acquired a moving van and a U-Haul in their civilian guises. Likewise, Volcana and the Reverse Flash had charted out the escape route the vehicles would use to exit the city. The Mad Hatter toiled over the mind control circuits to be used during the robbery. Copperhead and Solomon Grundy kept the Man Bat busy in anticipation of the event.

In fact, Copperhead and Grundy had merely played with the Man Bat. For all of his hulking strength and brutish form, Grundy was as simple as a child at times. He took great delight frolicking in the backyard with the Bat. Copperhead also relaxed and had fun using his powers to slither and coil around the others. Their one big game of tag kept them going for the better part of the morning.

Kestrel had overseen the games and made certain that the participants couldn't be seen by the neighbors. Mainly this meant restricting the Man Bat to the ground. She could see him fighting his natural impulse to take to the air and she felt sorry for him. She also knew the thrill of soaring amongst the clouds and realized what a sacrifice he was making. She promised herself that she'd make it up to him.

Although Grundy didn't require food, the others did. The Man Bat's requirements especially demanded a shopping trip. The safe house's larder fitted the needs of the rest of them but his need for raw meat demanded action. Giganta went to the store and bought supplies. Her natural height drew stares and gawkers but she didn't mind and came back with funny stories of people's reactions.

Superwoman and Wonder Girl changed into their costumes upon their return. They described the exterior layout of the depository and the positions of the guards. Reviewing what the Mad Hatter had dug up on the interior layout, they finalized their plans.

Going outside Superwoman, Wonder Girl, Kestrel, the Man Bat, and Volcana took to the air. Flying was a new experience for Volcana. She super heated the air underneath her for lift and used her pyrokinesis to create a thruster effect. She wasn't very maneuverable yet so she only used her newfound power to go to and fro.

Grundy was loaded in back of the truck and the rest took to the truck's cabin or the van. The Reverse Flash merely ran…and still got there first. He knocked out the guard's at the front gate and sat in the security booth waiting for the trucks.

The flying villains arrived next and landed beside the booth. Finally, after navigating morning traffic, the vehicles arrived. Zoom lifted the barrier and the trucks rolled on by. He then followed the truck and van. The flyers did the same.

Guards at the loading docks saw the flying Legionnaires first. As they landed, the guards drew their weapons and began to fire. Wonder Girl played "bullets and bracelets" and deflected a hail of gunfire. Superwoman's lasso remade itself into a shield and protected her. Volcana stayed behind Wonder Girl. Kestrel and the Man Bat stayed in the air and flew around the facility.

When the guards had expended their ammo and were going for new magazines, the crooks struck. The Amazons batted the offending guards away while Volcana unleashed waves of fire that made them flee. Kestrel flew overhead.

"Reinforcements are coming." She said.

"Volcana," Superwoman said, "round them up. Have Atom Smasher deliver the Hatter's cards."

"Ri-ight." Volcana smarted off. She followed the fleeing guards and came to stand before where they huddled with the newcomers to their ranks. Stretching her hands out on front of her, fire streamed forth from her fingertips and surrounded the guards in a ring. She turned to Atom Smasher, "Your turn, big boy."

As Atom Smasher had exited the van, he'd grabbed the aluminum case containing the Hatter's mind control gear. He waded through the ring of fire and same to stand before the frightened guards. They opened fire but their bullets bounced off of him. He walked up and grabbed a guard and held him over his head.

"Do what I say or you'll go into the fire." He angrily yelled. The guard shouted that he would and Atom Smasher returned him to his feet. He opened the case, held out a chip, and explained, "Take off your caps. Put one of these inside the brim, and put the cap back on."

"W…what do they do?" one guard asked.

"They make you fall asleep." Atom Smasher lied, "Go on. No one will blame you. You were outmatched."

One by one they complied. As they put the caps on their eyes went vacant. Atom Smasher activated his comm, "Volcana, drop the ring. They're docile now."

The fire dissipated. Volcana strolled up to him and in a sultry voice said, "I saw what you did with that guard. I _love_ a man that takes charge. Want to find someplace more private?"

Atom Smasher coldly regarded her and then finally he shrugged, "Maybe later. Right now we're busy."

He turned on the comm again, "Hatter! Your subjects are ready."

The Mad Hatter gleefully rubbed his hands together as he approached. The circuitry in his hat allowed him to control the guards now that they had the corresponding circuits.

"Loyal minions," he shouted, "follow me! Our treasure waits!"

The guard's in the security office inside of the building watched all of this on CCTV. They were horrified as their fellows blindly followed the Hatter into the loading docks. The supervisor hit the alarm. A sudden, "Tsk, tsk, tsk." alerted him to Zoom's presence.

"It appears that, for once, I'm too late." The Reverse Flash grinned, "Tell me, do you have somewhere where you place malcontents until the police arrive?"

"Y…yes." The supervisor nervously stammered, "We have a holding cell."

"Well," Zoom's grin turned evil, "you two are about to lock yourselves up."

"Okay." They agreed.

Zoom raced to the docks, "Superwoman, the guards tripped the alarms. We're going to have company."

Superwoman activated her wrist comm, "Kestrel, we're expecting unwanted guests. Keep me posted as they arrive."

"Will do." Kestrel acknowledged.

Grundy, Wonder Girl, and Atom Smasher had just ripped open the last of the vaults. Spencer Hawk stood off to the side and watched. Superwoman approached him first, "Spencer, the police are en route…and probably Captain Marvel."

"Don't forget his sister." He warned.

"I haven't." she assured him, "Supreme told me all about his troubles with her. I came prepared."

She turned to Wonder Girl, Giganta, and Grundy, "Donna! Giganta! Grundy! The Marvels are coming. You and Spencer will wait for them outside."

"Okay." Grundy agreed and shuffled on outside. They all watched the massive zombie go and then Wonder Girl spoke, "Don't worry. I'm ready for this 'Mary Marvel.'"

"I know you are." Superwoman said, "But remember, Kestrel and the Man Bat are out there as well and Atom Smasher and I are available if you run into trouble."

"What about the loading?" Spencer Hawk asked.

"The Hatter's stooges can handle that." She answered, "Copperhead and Zoom are there with him to monitor the situation. The only problem will be the police and those so-called heroes."

"We're on it." Hawk vowed.

As the trio walked away, Superwoman _knew_ there was going to be trouble.

Sitting outside at a café Billy Batson and his sister Mary were enjoying the sun…and a couple of lattes. The winter weather was usually brisk but the sun had warmed things up to an almost balmy forty degrees. The teenagers were enjoying themselves but Billy noticed that Mary was unusually subdued. He was getting worried.

"Are you still having trouble with the Bromfields?" he asked

Mary sighed, "Yeah. They're still mad that I go by Batson now. They don't understand that now that I know my given name I want to use it."

Billy thought about it before replying, "I can see their point." Mary shot him a glare and he raised his hands in surrender, "Take it easy, sis. I don't agree with them but I can understand it. To them you _are _their daughter from birth. Just because they adopted you later on doesn't mean a thing to them. You're the only child they've ever known."

"But I had to tell them my secret identity to keep them from sending me to boarding school." Mary protested, "They see you as a bad influence. They don't want me to summon the lightning and become a superhero."

"They want you safe." Billy countered, "Every parent wants that. Give `em time. They'll come around."

"That or they'll send me to Alaska." She griped.

A police cruiser sat on the curb near the Batsons' position. A radio call came in and the officer in the car jumped out. She ran towards the café's entrance when her partner stepped out with coffee and sandwiches.

"C'mon Fiona, we gotta go!" the 1st officer said.

"What's the rush?" Fiona asked.

"The gold depository is being hit by super villains. That's what!" the other woman exclaimed.

"Holy crap, Alicia!" Fiona exclaimed in turn, "Let's roll!"

Billy and Mary quietly strolled away to the alley behind the cafe. Once they ascertained that they were alone they each uttered the word, "Shazam!"

Twin bolts of lightning descended from a clear sky and struck each of them individually. They were transformed into twenty-something adults wearing red and gold costumes and capes. Captain Marvel noticed that Mary was holding something in her hand.

"What's that?" he asked.

"My Justice League signal device." She answered as she tucked it into her waistband, "We might need help."

"I doubt it." He scoffed, "C'mon!"

They each leapt into the air and flew away.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

The Marvels arrived to discover the area surrounded by cops…and the cops were getting pulverized. They'd surrounded Solomon Grundy and he was thrashing them. The SWAT teams had mobilized and sent in their armored units and he crushed them without trying.

"Holey moley!" Captain Marvel exclaimed, "I have to stop him."

A sudden rush of air and a mighty blow to the back with a Thanagarian Nth metal mace alerted them to Kestrel's presence. Captain Marvel drove headlong into the street below. Mary had time to see Kestrel dive past her. Then a shriek made her turn.

The Man Bat dove at Mary. Her super speed allowed her to doge his grasp. However, Kestrel had struck Captain Marvel again as he started to rise and now she was climbing to intercept Mary.

Mary caught hold of the mace as Kestrel swung it. Energy discharged from it, shocking Mary. She was repulsed backward. Kestrel climbed higher to prepare for a dive.

The Man Bat suddenly grabbed Mary's shoulders with his feet. She cried out, "Gah! What _are_ you?"

The Man Bat croaked and Mary realized, "You can understand me, can't you?"

The Man Bat squeaked and tightened his grip. Mary looked up and saw Kestrel begin her dive. Mary grabbed hold of the Man Bat's ankles.

"Sorry." She apologized in advance, "But this is gonna hurt."

She began to spin him. The Man Bat released his grip after a couple of rotations but Mary held on and continued to build up velocity. When she let go, he collided with the incoming Kestrel. They both plummeted to the ground.

Mary felt proud of herself. She turned to survey the scene on the ground with Grundy and had just enough time to register Wonder Girl's fist coming at her to block the shot. She delivered a right cross of her own and Wonder Girl's initiative was broken.

The villainess slipped behind Mary and put her in a full nelson. Grabbing Mary's head, Wonder Girl began to twist it in order to beak the Marvel's neck. Drawing upon Minerva's wisdom, Mary formulated a plan.

Marvel propelled herself towards the ground, back first. Maintaining her struggle to keep her head straight, Mary distracted the Amazon long enough for a collision to be imminent. Wonder Girl realized what was about to transpire and released Mary. Mary rolled over. Taking hold of Wonder Girl's shoulders she continued their plummet.

The pair slammed into the ground at several hundred miles an hour. The impact rendered Wonder Girl unconscious. A momentarily stunned Mary climbed out of the crater she'd made and recovered her wits.

She realized she was looking at a massive pair of feet and legs. Looking up she saw Giganta looming over her. The giantess looked amused.

"Pretty tricky." Giganta opined, "Care to try your luck?"

Mary shrugged and took to the air. She flew straight for Giganta. Despite having Zephyrus's fleetness, Giganta unexpectedly caught Mary. Squeezing her tight, Giganta increased the pressure until all of the air was forced out of Mary's lungs. Waiting until she was almost passed out Giganta threw her straight into the ground. She then ground Mary into the pavement with her foot. Giganta removed her foot to reveal a lifeless Mary Marvel.

Captain Marvel rose from out of his own crater. _The Department of Transportation is going to hate me, _he thought. Just then, a giant green mallet hit him over the head.

Driven to his knees, Marvel caught the next swing of the hammer and with the strength of Heracles he drove it back up. Captain Marvel was stunned to see the identity of his attacker.

"You're a GL!" he exclaimed, "Why are you fighting me? You should be helping me."

Spencer Hawk's smile was evil, "I'm not that kind of Lantern. I'm new to this planet and I want to make a name for myself by killing you."

The hammer became a pair of scissors. The blades caught Marvel at his waist. They squeezed and Marvel could feel them dig into his sides. Achilles granted him invulnerability but, like Achilles himself, it had limits.

Atlas's endurance enabled him to withstand the attack. Using his mighty strength, he pried the scissors apart. Mercury's speed and flight allowed Captain Marvel to go on the offensive.

He flew straight at Spencer and landed a superhuman blow. Spencer's ring-created personal shield protected him but he still went sailing straight into the depository. He crashed through several walls and came to rest inside one of the vaults.

Superwoman rushed to the vault to see a recovering Spencer. Enraged, he stood up. "I killed the Captain Marvel on my world and I'm gonna kill this one!" he snarled.

"I'll help." Superwoman promised, "Atom Smasher! We're up!"

Atom Smasher sat the pallet of gold he was carrying down in the truck, "I'm ready."

Superwoman cast a shrewd glance his way, "Are you sure? You used to be teammates with Marvel."

"Never liked the guy." Atom Smasher replied, "And as for fighting him or the League, I made my choice when I killed all of those people. I deserve to be a member of the Legion of Doom."

"You could still make a deal with the law." Superwoman said.

"Nope. I didn't just kill those bombers, I _enjoyed_ it." Atom Smasher revealed, "I'm a natural born killer. Why deny it?"

Superwoman smiled, "I like the way you think. Let's go meet the enemy."

Captain Marvel dodged Giganta's first blow, and the second, but an exploding police car distracted him and she punched him. He flew into the main nexus of the depository and bounced of Grundy. Grundy wasn't happy.

"You tried to hurt me." Grundy growled, "I don't like that."

Marvel barely had time to register the fact that Grundy was now talking in complete sentences before the zombie backhanded him across the lot. Captain Marvel rose out of the trench he'd carved and analyzed the situation. The Wisdom of Solomon coursed through his brain and he knew that it had taken Superman to defeat Grundy on several occasions. However, Marvel had faced Superman and nearly beaten the Man of Steel.

Achilles not only granted Captain Marvel invulnerability but he also provided superhuman courage. He flung himself at Grundy without a second thought. With that, the battle was joined.

Mary pushed herself off of the ground. Rising to her feet, she peered down the road to the depository's entrance. Past all of the police cars and barricades she could see her brother fighting Solomon Grundy. Giganta was watching the battle and hadn't noticed her yet. She turned and saw that Wonder Girl, Kestrel, and the Man Bat were stirring.

Making a decision, she pulled her signal device out of her belt and depressed the alarm button. The League would dispatch a team. In the meantime, it was up to her and her brother to battle the crooks.

L-Ron sounded the alarm and J'onn came running into the Hall's monitor station, "What is it L-Ron?"

"Mary Marvel sounded a general alarm." L-Ron explained, "I'm pulling up news feeds from Fawcett City now."

"Who is available?" the Manhunter asked.

"Aztek, Stargirl, Red Tornado, Obsidian, Hawk and Dove are currently in the Hall. Everyone else is either tasked with Batman's operation in a few hours or unavailable. Should I redirect a few of Batman's forces?" L-Ron asked.

The news feeds started coming in. The situation was grim. The Marvels were easily outnumbered and were barely hanging on.

"No." J'onn decided, "They can be our reserve if we need them. Alert Blackhawk and the others. We're leaving."

"Yes, your Martianess." L-Ron happily complied.

Grundy ducked under Captain Marvel's punch. He then swung a massive roundhouse that caught the hero in the ribs and sent him hurtling over the police barricades into a SWAT truck. It crumpled and tipped over from the impact.

Marvel shook his head to clear it. Grundy was storming through the barricades to get to him. The police held their ground while discharging weapons at Grundy. He didn't even notice the hail of gunfire.

Marvel got up out of the ruined SWAT transport. He crouched on the ground and waited for Grundy to reach him. Springing his trap, he unleashed an uppercut to Grundy's jaw.

The undead behemoth lifted into the air and flew like a pop fly over the depository. He came crashing down through the roof and wasn't seen from again for a while. The cops cheered and Marvel took to the air and flew towards the loading dock.

Superwoman flew out and hit him. Marvel bounced off of the ground and then got up. Superwoman landed in front of him, "Hello, handsome. Prepare to die."

Superwoman came at him. Using Amazonian martial arts she battered him. Kicking into gear, he used Mercury's speed to help him block her punches and kicks. She still got through his defenses once in a while. As it was, they were at a standstill.

"Won't hit a girl?" Superwoman mocked, "That'll cost you."

Marvel knew Atlas's endurance ran through him and he could keep this up forever. However, he didn't want to. He waited until she was drawing back for another blow when he surged forward and wrapped his arms around her. Squeezing, he pushed all of her air out of her and he held her until she was unconscious.

Gently laying her on the ground, he became aware of heavy footsteps coming towards. He came up, ready for anything. Anything but _this_.

"Atom Smasher?" Marvel was amazed, "How'd you get here? Are you here to help?"

"Not quite." Atom Smasher rubbed his fist into his palm.

"You're with _them_?" Marvel was stunned.

"Yes." Atom Smasher confessed, "Now, are we going to dance?"

Captain Marvel hated to do it but he attacked Atom Smasher. The Smasher got the first shot in. Marvel was surprised. Atom Smasher was a lot stronger than he remembered. That and he wasn't changing size. Something weird was going on.

He took a blow to his gut which doubled him over. Atom Smasher drove his knee into Marvel's face. Then he pummeled him with a two handed bashing over the head. Captain Marvel went down.

Giganta didn't know what to do. Mary Marvel was batting her about with tremendous blows that were staggering the giantess. Finally, Giganta shrunk down to her normal size to elude any more blows and to catch her breath.

Seeing that Wonder Girl was up and that the Man Bat and Kestrel were taking flight, Mary decided to deal with Wonder Girl first. Having both Selena's grace and Hippolyta's strength, Mary was more than a match for Wonder Girl's exceptional martial abilities. Added to these divine gifts was the fact that Mary Batson was a student of both dance and karate.

Mary soon gained the upper hand and Wonder Girl was retreating. Mary dodged a blow from Wonder Girl, and while her opponent was stumbling, she took a look around at the sky. Kestrel was in-bound.

Before Wonder Girl could recover, Mary grabbed her by her costume and threw her into the air. Kestrel, primed for an assault from Mary, swatted Wonder Girl with all of her might with her mace. The Amazon was rendered unconscious.

As Kestrel completed her dive at Mary, she was unready to try for an attack. Kestrel was about to begin her ascent when Mary grabbed her by the belt and slammed her to the ground. Kestrel was insensate.

Mary headed into the sky to intercept the Man Bat. Although outmatched, he tried to attack her. She clobbered him and he hit the ground and stopped moving.

Mary landed and then, despite the energy discharge, drove Kestrel's mace into the ground. Turning, she strode over to Giganta. Mary grabbed her by the corner of her toga and drew back her own fist. Giganta held up her hands.

"I give up." Giganta announced, "You can't hit me."

Mary thought about it and then knocked her out anyway, "Now I _know_ you'll stay out of trouble."

Mary reflected on her choice and giggled, "How Batman was that?"

She heard another ear shattering cry from the depository. She flew there at top speed and she got there just in time.

Solomon Grundy crashed through the wall and let go of a bellowing cry of rage. His eyes searched his surroundings. He saw Captain Marvel and charged at him like a rhino.

Atom Smasher stepped out of the way and Grundy leveled Marvel. The two titans went at it and Atom Smasher helped Superwoman to her feet, "You want in or do you want to sit back and watch."

"I prefer to watch." Superwoman admitted, "If Grundy falters we can step in."

"`Fraid not, folks." Mary said as she hovered in mid-air, "Your troubles have just begun."

"All right." Superwoman snapped, "I'll deal with you myself."

She leapt into the air. Mary belted her and the Amazon flew off into the horizon. Mary landed next to Atom Smasher, "I suppose you want your shot at the title?"

"I won't hold back." Atom Smasher promised, "You still have an opportunity to run away."

"As if." Mary retorted.

Atom Smasher shrugged, "Your funeral."

His first punch was blocked but his next one knocked her off of her feet. She got up and wiped the blood off of her lip, "Nice shot. I hope you're ready for mine."

"Bring it." He taunted. And she did.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

The Javelin shuttle travelled at Mach 10. It gradually slowed to subsonic speeds and came to a VTOL landing on the road leading to the depository. As the JLers exited the craft, they came across Kestrel trying to pull her mace out of the ground. A wobbly Man Bat stood next to her.

She finally got it and she turned to see the JLers, "Come and get me!" she said as she took to the air. The Man Bat followed.

J'onn was no longer shocked by seeing Justice Lords. It was becoming commonplace. Aztek came forward, "I'll deal with them."

Propelled by his magic armor, he followed the Legionnaires into the air. He fired energy bolts out of his gauntlets and Kestrel deflected them with her mace as she came at him. Man Bat attacked from the rear.

Hawk and Dove surrounded Giganta. She was on one knee and was rubbing her bruised jaw. She got to her feet and held up her hands, "I gave up already."

"Watch her." J'onn instructed. Stargirl levitated Obsidian with her Cosmic Staff and flew with J'onn and Red Tornado to the depository. They arrived to find both Marvels embattled.

Captain Marvel grappled with Grundy and shouted, "Shazam!"

Zeus's thunderbolt struck Grundy and Grundy cried out in pain. Marvel repeated this three more times before Grundy collapsed. Seeing Atom Smasher fighting with his sister, an angry Captain Marvel intervened.

He shoulder checked Atom Smasher and sent the brute flying. Marvel turned to a bruised and bleeding Mary, "Are you all right."

"I will be. Step back." She said. When he did so she uttered the name, "Shazam!" and a mystical bolt of lightning struck her, healing all of her wounds. When it passed, she smiled brightly, "See? All better."

J'onn landed beside them, "Can I assist?"

"Sure." Mary happily replied.

Captain Marvel was silent for a moment and then he grudgingly admitted, "We could use the help."

"Grundy is getting up." J'onn pointed out, "You're the most capable of dealing with him."

Marvel sighed, "What's it take to keep this guy down?"

"No one knows." J'onn admitted.

Marvel shook his head, "Here I go." With that, he flew back into the fray.

J'onn saw that Giganta had returned to her enlarged height, "Red Tornado, assist Hawk and Dove. When that's done, help Aztek as well."

"Certainly." The android replied and flew off. Few knew it but an elemental dwelt within the android encasement and granted Red Tornado his powers and sentience. His personality may have been programmed but the spark of life that underlined that software came out once in a while.

J'onn turned to Stargirl, "You and Obsidian enter the depository and stop the robbery."

"Yeah, but…" Stargirl started to protest.

"Courtney, your membership without STRIPE is probationary." J'onn reminded her, "Disobeying orders is not a good way to convince me otherwise."

"Okay." A sullen teenager replied. They flew off and J'onn turned to Mary as Atom Smasher made his approach, "Shall I deal with him?"

"Be my guest." Mary replied as she pointed at a livid Superwoman, "I'll handle her."

"Why does everyone insist that my stepdad be with me?" Stargirl complained, "I'm a superhero. I've proven it."

"But you're still only fifteen, kiddo." Obsidian replied, "And while your stepdad is recuperating and waiting to rebuild the STRIPE mecha, you're on your own. Both your dad and J'onn only agreed to let you rejoin the League _if _you did things their way. So are you going to put up and shut up or are you going to blow the deal?"

Stargirl stuck out her tongue, "I hate you."

He chuckled, "I can live with that. Now c'mon, let's see what the baddies are up to."

Giganta tapped Hawk on the shoulder. When he turned, she decked him. Then she started growing.

"You said you'd surrendered." Dove protested.

"I lied." Giganta shrugged as she reached fifty feet. She raised her foot and tried to stomp on Hawk. Being the more aggressive of the two brothers, Hawk caught her foot and held it above his head.

Knowing that Hawk's knee jerk reactionary ways were kicking in, Dove yelled to him, "Let me get into position!"

"Then what?" Hawk shouted back.

"You'll know." Dove promised. He ran behind Giganta's other foot and began pushing on her heel. Hawk understood and gave his foot one mighty shove.

Giganta found herself on one foot and off balance. Dove pushed with all of his might and he slid Giganta's other foot out from underneath her. The ground shook as she toppled over.

"See?" Dove smiled, "We did it without your usual knuckle bruising."

"Oh, shut up." Hawk irritably snapped, "She's just getting right back up."

"Well, it's not like you can do your usual shtick and just punch her out." Dove pointed out.

"It's not like your so-called 'non-violent' approach is working either." Hawk rebutted, "She's already back on her feet. What do you plan on doing when she stomps her way back over here, genius?"

"I'm still working on that one." Dove admitted.

"Great." Hawk groused.

Just then they noticed that a huge dust devil had formed at her feet. It soon engulfed her and grew in intensity. A confused cry came from Giganta as she was spun around at several hundred miles an hour. Just as suddenly as it appeared, the twister disappeared. Giganta stumbled a few times and then went down.

Red Tornado landed next to Hawk and Dove, "That should stop her for a while."

"All without a single punch." Dove crowed.

Hawk's retort was cut short by a sudden thump behind them. Aztek stood and brushed himself off, "Madre Dios! That mace disrupts the magic powering my armor."

"Yeah." Dove said, "It looks to be made of Nth metal like Shayera's. If it is it'll wreak havoc with anything magical."

"That eliminates me." Aztek complained, "And neither of you can fly."

"What about him?" Hawk pointed at Red Tornado.

"I will act when the time is right." Red Tornado declared.

"You mean like now?" Hawk angrily demanded.

"No." Red Tornado firmly replied, "The time isn't right."

"Are you boys trying to figure out what to do with me?" Kestrel called out from the position she was holding as she glided in a circle.

"Who are you?" Hawk shouted back.

"You can call me Kestrel." She replied, "Remember it while I kill you."

She gained elevation and she and the Man Bat began their dive. Red Tornado gestured towards then and a sudden tornado grew in front of the Legionnaires. They were sucked in for a moment and then it disappeared. They fell to the ground.

The Man Bat was still rattled as he stood up. Hawk rushed over and decked him. The Bat went down and didn't get back up.

"Finally!" Hawk exulted.

Aztek blasted a woozy Kestrel. Unable to mount a defense with her mace, the energy blast engulfed her. She cried out and collapsed. She remained immobile.

Aztek turned to Red Tornado, "Want to check on the others?"

"Of course." Red Tornado replied.

"You two stay here." Aztek told Hawk and Dove and then he and Red Tornado flew away.

"Who does he think he is?" Hawk fumed, "C'mon, the depository is only a mile away. With our powers we could cover that in a minute."

"I don't know…" Dove stopped when he saw Hawk's determined glare, "You go. I'll watch these guys."

"Y'know Bro, sometimes you're quite a guy." Hawk enthused.

"Just go before I decide to argue with you." Dove urged. Hawk grinned and sprinted off.

As Hawk disappeared Dove reflected on his brother and himself. Products of the first, and last, cooperative effort of the Lords of Chaos and Order, Hawk and Dove were a seemingly mismatched pair. The aggressive and occasionally bellicose Hank Hall had been made over by the Lords of Chaos into Hawk. The Lords of Order had transformed his pacifistic brother Don into Dove. Their inherent perspectives were magnified as Hawk and Dove. They also possessed super strength, incredible reflexes, enhanced endurance, and martial arts abilities.

Dove looked around. Kestrel and the Man Bat were unconscious but Giganta was beginning to stir. Dove went over to Kestrel's position and grabbed a hold of her mace. Programmed to react violently to a non-Thanagarian, the mace's energy discharge knocked Dove out and he collapsed atop of Kestrel.

Obsidian and Stargirl entered the loading docks. A steady stream of security guards travelled back and forth between the vaults and the waiting U-Haul. Obsidian stopped one of the guards and waved his hand in front of the guard's eyes. There was no response.

"Too weird." Stargirl opined.

"Let's see something." Obsidian said and removed the guard's cap.

The guard immediately returned to life, "Wha…? Where am I? What's going on?"

The guard's eyes narrowed as he took in Obsidian's mask, "Who're you?"

"Don't worry. I'm with the Justice League." Obsidian assured him.

"The Justice League?" the guard asked, "You're here?"

"We're your back-up." Obsidian informed him, "The others are outside dealing with most of the Legionnaires."

"We?" the guard said and then he looked at Stargirl, "Cripes, you're a kid!"

"Listen buster…!" Stargirl hotly began.

"Ease off, Stargirl." Obsidian cautioned, "The man's got a point."

Stargirl gave Obsidian a wounded look. He sighed and returned his attention to the guard, "Do me a favor, every time one of your co-workers walks by, take off his or her hat."

"Why?" the guard asked.

"It breaks the Mad Hatter's control over them." Obsidian explained, "Once you're done, get out of here. It's going to get dangerous."

"Right." The guard readily agreed, "I'll get started."

"So will we." Obsidian promised.

Back at the Hall of Justice, Waller wandered into the Monitor Room, "L-Ron? What are you doing here? Where's J'onn?"

"His Martianess is leading a team in Fawcett City, Mistress." L-Ron answered in a chipper voice, "I have the news feeds concentrated on the situation."

The problem with L-Ron monitoring the situation was that he received the feeds directly. He could monitor hundreds of channels at once and _still _interact with visitors.

"Pull up some of them, please." Waller requested.

"Of course." L-Ron said as the multiple screens lit up, "I have all of the major cable networks as well as the significant local broadcast affiliates."

"Can you turn up the volume on CNN?" Waller asked.

"No problem-o." L-Ron happily complied.

Waller was beginning to wonder if anything could make a dent in the little robot's cheerfulness. Part of her wished it couldn't be touched but then again, she remembered how despondent the little guy had been when Manga Khan had first left him behind. It had been J'onn's suggestion that L-Ron assist the League with their new duties.

So far it seemed as though the mechanoid had found a second lease on life. He and Mary Marvel were in competition to see who the most exuberant one was. It was close but Waller suspected that L-Ron was winning.

She focused on the news report. It was grim. The League was holding its own but that seemed to be tenuous. Just then the cameramen captured Giganta going down. Then Red Tornado intervened and kept her down. The mysterious Thanagarian and the Man Bat followed. As Aztek and Red Tornado flew off to the depository, the cameras went with them.

The scene at the depository wasn't a good one. Captain Marvel was wholly consumed with Solomon Grundy. The equally mysterious Superwoman was keeping Mary Marvel busy and…was that Atom Smasher? Waller shuddered. So _that's _where the renegade JLer had gone. She wondered, how many secrets had he betrayed?

Captain Marvel knocked Grundy over for the umpteenth time. The problem was the brute just kept getting up. Marvel was the stronger of the two but Grundy seemed to equal him in endurance. He could be here until Christmas.

Two streams of mystical energy streamed into Grundy. The hulking zombie roared in pain. Aztek ceased his assault and landed next to Marvel.

"Shall we finish this, Amigo?" he asked.

"Lets." Marvel agreed.

Captain Marvel and Aztek struck at the same time. Their combined super strength was more than even Grundy could withstand. He slammed through yet another wall and didn't get back up for once.

Marvel turned to Aztek, "I can't tell you how much I thank you."

"Just doing my job." Aztek replied, "Shall we finish off the rest?"

"Like I said before: lets." Captain Marvel growled, "I'll handle Atom Smasher."

"I'll take the _chica_." Aztek said in reply.

Atom Smasher backhanded J'onn, knocking him to his knees. Atom Smasher grabbed a hold of the Martian's shoulder and drew back his fist. A red streak slammed into him before he could land the blow.

Captain Marvel followed up his first blow with a savage uppercut. Atom Smasher was reeling. Marvel followed up that blow with several others. Finally, Atom Smasher collapsed. Once again, Marvel was grateful to Atlas for his endurance.

J'onn approached, "Thank you, Captain. Perhaps you would care to assist us further?"

"Anything to get these creeps out of my town." Marvel agreed.

"Then I suggest we follow Red Tornado into the depository and see how Obsidian and Stargirl are faring." J'onn said.

"Lead on." Marvel didn't need any encouragement.

Mary punched Superwoman and the Amazon staggered. Mary pulled back for another strike and delivered a crushing right cross. Superwoman staggered and fell to one knee. A blast of blood red energy stunned her and she lapsed into unconsciousness.

Startled, Mary spun around and readied herself for another fight. When she saw Aztek and she dropped her stance and laughed, "I was getting ready to kick your butt."

"Something tells me you could." Aztek surmised. Mary beamed. Aztek gestured towards the fallen villains, "It looks as though we are their guardians."

"Aw poop." Mary complained.

"My sentiments exactly." Hawk said as he arrived.

"I thought I told you to stay with Dove." Aztek chided him.

"Tell it to someone who cares." Hawk retorted, "Are there more of them inside?"

"Si." Aztek confirmed it, "But…"

"Later." Hawk walked off.

"What a jerk." Mary opined.

"Si." Aztek heartily agreed, "I'm not sure why J'onn recruited him but I have my doubts as to whether or not he should stay."

Mary had no reply.

Obsidian and Stargirl heard voices ahead. Since the captive guards weren't capable of speech, that left super villains. They listened in.

"They're not returning." The Mad Hatter complained, "They take a load to the truck and do not return. At first I thought it was an anomaly but now over half of our workers are missing. I smell the Justice League."

"I'll check it out." The Reverse Flash announced.

He didn't even proceed at super speed. He just strolled down the corridor. Stargirl leapt out from her hiding spot and zapped him with her staff. Its gravity controlling properties left Zoom dangling in mid-air.

"Let me down!" he shouted.

"Gimme a sec." Stargirl retorted. An energy discharge zapped the Reverse Flash and he passed out. Then she lowered him to the ground, "Beat that, Obsidian!"

"Just stay out of sight." He said as he merged with the shadow on the wall. A slight ripple in the shadows could be seen as Obsidian approached the Legionnaires position. When he was within range, the shadows grew and took on substance as a massive humanoid shape looming over the Mad Hatter.

Copperhead flipped on a series of floodlights and Obsidian cried out in pain as he was ejected from the shadow. Copperhead ran towards him and leapt into the air. He came down and coiled around Obsidian. His fangs were revealed as he opened his mouth and prepared to strike.

Cosmic energy enveloped both Copperhead and Obsidian. Both yelled out in pain. Copperhead shielded Obsidian from the worst of it but he was still getting turned inside out. Copperhead went limp and the barrage stopped.

Stargirl went to Obsidian, "Are you okay?"

"Don't…ever…do…that…again!" he rasped.

"Well, it's not like I could pick my targets." Stargirl huffed.

"You've made your last mistake." The Mad Hatter declared, "Loyal minions! Get them!"

The guards drew their weapons as one and took aim. Stargirl's face twisted into a rueful expression, "Oh crap."

"Those are gunshots!" Captain Marvel realized. He, J'onn, and Red Tornado flew down the corridor at breakneck speeds. When they arrived, Stargirl had erected a gravity field. The bullets were dropping in front of her but the guards were flanking her.

Marvel swooped by the guards, plucking their weapons out of their hands as he did so. Red Tornado summoned a small twister and spun the Hatter around, knocking off his hat. The Manhunter retrieved it and crushed the headband which contained the circuitry controlling the guards. They all came to afterwards.

"Nooo!" the Hatter wailed, "We were so close."

"What did I miss?" Hawk asked as he jogged up.

"Everything, dude." Stargirl quipped.

J'onn noticed that Obsidian was barely on his feet so he went over and lent him a shoulder, "What happened?"

"Ask Stargirl." Obsidian sighed.

J'onn looked to her. She wore a penitent expression, "I didn't mean it."

J'onn's response was interrupted by Obsidian, "To be fair, she saved my life. I'm just not sure it was worth it."

"We'll discuss this later." J'onn promised Stargirl.

"Ah nuts." Stargirl griped.

Captain Marvel came over, "Don't worry about it. It was a mistake. That's why they call it a learning curve."

"Exactly!" Stargirl exclaimed.

"Just because you did it once doesn't mean you'll do it again. We learn from our mistakes." He continued.

"Are you sure you're an adult?" Stargirl queried him.

Marvel grinned, "You'd be surprised."

"Hello?" a voice called out from down the corridor, "Is Captain Marvel down here?"

"I'm here Commissioner Wiggins." Marvel called back, "Come on down."

J'onn turned to Hawk, "As long as you're here you can help the police secure the suspects."

"But I…" Hawk began to protest.

"You're a member of the League." J'onn reminded him, "Part of the price of Membership is taking orders."

"Okay." Hawk sulked.

"Let's get out of here and let the police work." J'onn instructed the others.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Giganta and Wonder Girl woke up Kestrel and the Man Bat. Dove was still unconscious and they left him that way. The Legionnaires conferred.

"It's awfully quiet over there." Giganta observed.

Kestrel's exceptionally keen eyesight let her know what was going on, "The police are moving in. They'd only do that if the others were down."

"There's a series of vehicles passing by." Wonder Girl pointed out. The heavy trucks and vans passed them without a second glance. "Those are meta-human containment trucks. We've lost. I suggest a tactical retreat."

"That's not fair." Giganta protested, "We came for the gold."

"You can still go after it on your own." Wonder Girl offered, "The rest of us are leaving. Are you coming?"

"Okay." Giganta shrugged, "Anything beats prison."

"Let's hurry then." Kestrel urged, "Before the League comes back."

Their decision made, they opened a boom tube and departed.

"Yeah, J'onn, they're gone." Blackhawk reported into the signal device, "Dove is down. I'm going to check on him."

"Thank you." J'onn replied, "I know it must be difficult for you to stay on the sidelines."

"You have no idea." Blackhawk ruefully admitted, "Anyway, I've got to go."

"Take care of him." J'onn requested, "We'll be there shortly."

"I'll hold you to that." Blackhawk said, "Out."

Hawk dutifully assisted the police in getting the Mad Hatter, Copperhead, and the Reverse Flash to the prison transport. Developed by STAR Labs, it was equipped to handle most types of meta-human powers. The largest truck was designed for criminals like Solomon Grundy, Superwoman, and Atom Smasher.

Captain Marvel and J'onn Jonzz handled Grundy as he shakily boarded the lock up. Mary carried Superwoman and Aztek maneuvered Atom Smasher into his restraints. They were safely locked away within a few minutes.

Commissioner Wiggins approached the Marvels and J'onn, "The ISA alerted us that the Justice League was coming. Thanks. I don't think I've ever seen the Marvel family overwhelmed like that before. You people should team up on a permanent basis."

J'onn eyed Captain Marvel. Marvel didn't protest. In fact, he looked rather thoughtful. Mary, on the other hand, looked like the cat that'd swallowed a canary.

"What do you say, Captain? Would you like to celebrate our victory over milk and cookies?" J'onn asked.

Marvel was surprised, "You remember?"

"I have had my Oreos every day just like you showed me." J'onn admitted, "I have to confess that I'm quite addicted to them."

"What about the crooks that got away?" Marvel asked, "Shouldn't we go after them?"

"If our information is correct they are either in Nevada or Bailya by now." The Manhunter explained, "We don't know where their US base is and we have no jurisdiction to go into Bailya."

"That's not fair." Captain Marvel opined.

"No, it's not." J'onn agreed, "Little in this life is."

Recalling J'onn's tragic past, Marvel knew that the Martian was the voice of experience, "Okay. Where do we celebrate?"

"How about the Hall of Justice?" Mary chimed in.

Marvel was dubious but he agreed, "All right. Shall we fly there?"

"We can take the shuttle." J'onn suggested, "I need to check in with Blackhawk and see to Dove."

"Sounds good." Captain Marvel readily agreed.

"Master," Brainiac woke Luthor, "There is trouble in the United States."

Luthor immediately came cognizant, "What's the situation?"

"A number of Legionnaires have been captured." Brainiac explained, "Solomon Grundy, Superwoman, and Atom Smasher are among them."

Luthor released a frustrated sigh, "Dispatch Amazo. He can liberate the others."

"Yes, Master." Brainiac acknowledged his orders.

"Why can't it ever be easy?" Luthor complained to himself.

Forty-five minutes later, L-Ron trundled into the Hall's kitchen, "J'onn, there's some urgent news for you."

The Manhunter put his Oreo down, "What is it L-Ron?"

"The Legionnaires you captured in Fawcett City have been freed." L-Ron glumly reported.

"What?!" Captain Marvel exclaimed, "Who did that?"

"I've got a photo." L-Ron projected a holographic image of Amazo. The android was surrounded by cops and looking very disinterested in them.

"Amazo." J'onn grimly named the new menace.

"He appears to be smaller than when he dismantled me." Red Tornado observed.

J'onn noticed it, "Yes. He _is _smaller. His coloring is the same but his height has been drastically reduced. I wonder what it means."

"Who's Amazo?" Captain Marvel inquired.

J'onn explained it and the Legion of Doom. When he finished Marvel was clearly disturbed, "I had no idea."

"_This_ is what I've been trying to tell you." Mary complained, "But do you listen to me? _Nooo_!"

"Of course I listen to you." Marvel said in a condescending voice.

"Don't patronize me." Mary protested, "You're just mad because I was right about the League and the Legion."

Captain Marvel looked to be on the verge of arguing but that quickly subsided and he sighed, "You're right. I just didn't want to believe it."

"So much for the wisdom of Solomon." Mary wisecracked.

Marvel gave her a pained look, "I admit it. I may have been wrong. From everything I've read and seen on the news…not to mention what Mary's been saying for the last month, the League's changed and they've been good changes."

"So you'd be willingly to re-evaluate your decision to resign?" J'onn hoped.

Captain Marvel grew uncomfortable, "Not yet. I have to see you guys in action for a while longer."

"The only way to do so is to serve beside us for a time." J'onn pointed out, "I can make you a reserve member on probationary status for now. This would allow you to act with us and also grant you our international authority."

"I really respect the fact that the League is working with the UN and the individual world governments instead of being a law unto yourselves." Captain Marvel admitted, "I try to work hand in hand with the Fawcett City Police. There's also the wizard and the gods that grant me my powers. They're acting on behalf of humanity. They told me to work _with _people rather than lord it over them. It goes to your head if you act as judge, jury, and executioner. That's what happened to Black Adam."

"Unfortunately," J'onn wearily said, "our intelligence indicates that Black Adam has joined the Legion."

"Holey moley!" Captain Marvel exclaimed, "There's going to be trouble."

J'onn turned to L-Ron, "Can you get the Captain a copy of our dossiers on the Legion's members?"

"Certainly, my Gumbyness." L-Ron happily replied and he toddled off.

"He's certainly eager." Marvel noted.

"L-Ron just likes helping people." Mary opined, "That's a good thing."

"He's an invaluable member of our team." J'onn admitted, "Despite his unorthodox way of joining."

Marvel was intrigued, "What do you mean?"

J'onn relayed the story of Manga Khan's visit. Marvel winced when Khan's trading of L-Ron occurred but he remained silent as J'onn continued. The Manhunter finished with his suggesting that the mechanoid join the reborn League.

"I just figured T.O. Morrow built him like he did Red Tornado." Marvel confessed, "I wouldn't have guessed that he was an alien."

"It happens." J'onn dryly replied.

Marvel blushed, "I didn't mean…"

J'onn waved the thought aside, "I'm not offended. I'm just pleased that you will be working with us again even if it's on a limited basis."

"We gotta find Waller and get your signal device." Mary enthused.

Captain Marvel grinned, "Let's go."

Batman assembled his team on the Ledger Building's roof. The banking firm had a thirty story skyscraper next to the Gotham Expo Center. Ledger's management had invested in the show itself. They themselves had guards keeping vigil over the expo center. They would report to the police at the slightest hint of trouble. So far there had been three false alarms.

The bulk of the League members involved had arrived via a Javelin shuttle which had landed on the Ledger Building's roof. The Question and the Huntress had arrived in his muscle car from Star City at mid-day. They joined Batgirl and helped her maintain her post. Much to Batgirl's delight, the Question had brought a picnic basket and several thermoses of coffee. Also included were a porta-potty and a ring mounted curtain to hide the user.

Batman and Robin arrived at dusk. The JL shuttle arrived half an hour later. Nightwing returned as the JLers disembarked from the shuttle.

"No one could see the landing from the ground." He reported.

Batman congratulated Blackhawk on the skill of his landing. Next, he addressed Vixen and Nemesis, "I need you two on the ground. Vixen, use your powers to sniff out the opposition."

Using her talisman Vixen would take on the powers of a wolf and literally sniff out the super villains. Nemesis would accompany her to provide back-up. With his uniform consisting of a black turtleneck, black pants, boots, and a shoulder holster, he looked more like a cop than a superhero.

They went down the building's elevator and descended to street level. Batman turned to the Question, "I need you and the Huntress across the way at that diner."

The pair of them looked over the edge at the layout on the street level. The Question turned, "I suppose you want us to wait there and react to anything suspicious that the exterior guards react to as well."

"There's a reason why you're on par with me." Batman remarked.

"My oh my, a compliment." The Question quipped, "Batgirl must be doing you some good."

Batman didn't react but Batgirl blushed. Batman calmly said, "Just go before I change my mind."

"When things go down," the Huntress jibed, "just try and keep up."

Batgirl rolled her eyes as Batman aloofly ignored her remark. His focus was on the Expo Center and everything around. If Andrea's information was correct, and he had a hunch that it was, then the criminals were already out there planning to strike tonight.

Below the Expo Center, a submersible surfaced. Gotham's underground river was a conduit connecting various portions of the city. It also ran through the Bat Cave. The Bat Boat used the river to reach the harbor.

The Penguin had supplied the sub in exchange for another 2% of the cut. So in the end he was getting his asked for 5%. The others willingly bowed to his wishes in order to acquire the sub and charts of the explored sections of the river. Explosive charges widened the sea entrance to the river and the sub easily passed through.

They traipsed through the underground caverns until they reached the coordinates where the expo center was supposed to lay. Catwoman turned to the Gentleman Ghost, "Can you scout ahead and see if there are any guards above us?"

"Of course, dear lady." The Ghost rose in the air and then passed through the "ceiling". Catwoman forced herself to stay patient until the Ghost radioed back, "It's all clear."

Catwoman turned to Poison Ivy, "It's your show, Ivy."

Ivy gave her an indulgent smile. She knelt and retrieved a small seed packet from a hidden pocket in her costume. She dug out a small patch of dirt with her hands. When she'd created a small furrow, she laid the seeds down in it. She covered the area with the dirt.

"Bring me a cup of water." Ivy ordered.

Star Sapphire used her gem to levitate a quantity of water to the site. Ivy ordered it to be released and Star Sapphire obliged. The assembled crooks watched and waited.

After five minutes had passed, the Clock King noted the time and added, "Perhaps your seedlings have failed to grow."

Ivy cast a pitying look his way, "Patience. It's already begun."

"What's begun?" the Psycho Pirate asked, "Because I don't see a thing."

Just then a giant root burst out of the ground. More roots rippled the ground and the earth shook. The Legionnaires grew nervous.

"Calm down." Ivy scornfully rebuked them, "Everything's fine."

The elevated root began drilling through the roof of the cavern. Mere minutes passed and the Gentleman Ghost was on the air, "_What_ is that?"

"That's our way in." Catwoman replied, "At least I think so. Ivy?"

Ivy approached her plant and placed a hand on it, "Thank you my precious. Your job is done. Return to the earth and thrive."

A grinding sound filled the air and the root retracted itself from the roof and then curved and bored its way into the ground. Catwoman was impressed. She was also impressed with Ivy's concern for her plants. She felt the same for her cats. Maybe they were more akin than they'd both previously realized.

"Star Sapphire, if you'd lift us in small groups?" Catwoman asked.

"Of course." She replied. When everyone else was in the basement Star Sapphire flew up through the hole. The Gentleman Ghost was already proceeding ahead of them and the others were one room behind. They came to a halt when the Ghost signaled them to stop and slowly approach.

Catwoman selected the Shade to accompany her. The Ghost pointed to the two security officers guarding the stairs to the main exhibit hall. Catwoman nodded to the Shade and he smiled.

The Shade held out his walking stick and the black orb atop it began to leak out pure darkness. The entire adjacent room was bathed in pure black. But not only could the Shade create darkness, he could make it come to life as well. The panicky guards were knocked unconscious by solid dark matter.

The Shade exulted in his handiwork. Catwoman praised him as well, "Excellent work. No noise, no fuss, no muss. Now we proceed upstairs."

The Ghost repeated his past performance and the Shade took out two more sets of guards before they reached the jewel exhibit. Catwoman could practically smell the diamonds, "Mirror Master, you're up."

He approached and stopped at the threshold of the great chamber. Removing a polished curved mirror from his belt, he caught the light with it and let it shimmer and dance for a bit. After around thirty seconds of this, he turned the mirror towards the darkened chamber and let it catch the diffused light of one of the floor lamps.

The mirror emitted a blue light that filled the room. The room itself was filled with criss-crossing and intersecting red beams. The lasers were tied into the security system. They were far more accurate than the old photo-electric eyes and twice as hard to disable.

"Rag Doll," Catwoman said next, "it's your turn."

The triple-jointed crook waded into the lights. Twisting and contorting in ways never thought imaginable, he moved even more rapidly through the lasers than even Copperhead could have. Reaching the central case in the middle of the room, he opened a panel in the podium and flipped a switch. The lasers deactivated.

The lasers were controlled from the central security office, a checkpoint at the hall's threshold, and the podium. The first two required pass key cards and an alphanumerical combination. The podium required intimate knowledge of the layout _and _an alphanumeric to unlock the cases arrayed around the room.

It was now the Riddler's time for glory. He walked up and examined the keypad.

"A mere 36 million potential combinations." He scoffed, "This will be child's play."

Brian Gerin was strolling through the expo center. He was the evening's roving guard. He came upon the unconscious officers at the head of the stairs. He rounded the corner and saw his fellow guards at the hall's entrance down on the ground. Hovering over them appeared to be…a ghost?

"Code One." He called into his radio, "I repeat we have a Code One. Intruders in the exhibit hall. Officers down."

"You shouldn't have done that." The Gentleman Ghost complained and then cracked Brian over the head with his cane. The Ghost activated his wrist comm, "Catwoman, the alarm's been sounded."

"Do what you can to slow the guards down. I'll be sending reinforcements." She replied.

"I see." The Ghost signed off and got ready for a fight.

Catwoman wheeled around, "Psycho Pirate and Scarecrow, you're crowd control. Shade and Star Sapphire, you're our secondary line of defense."

"Do you really think they'll get passed the Scarecrow and Psycho Pirate?" the Shade asked.

"Batman's out there." Catwoman reminded him, "He can get passed everything we can throw at him. Our only hope is to slow him down long enough to get away with the loot."

"Batman's responds time will be four minutes." Clock King announced, "The police will be here in fifteen minutes, thirty-six seconds."

Catwoman smiled, "Plenty of time."

The exterior guards at the center's entrance and on the roof suddenly rushed inside. Batman grabbed his signal device, "Batman to all units, they've struck. Everyone converge on the Expo Center."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

The Question and the Huntress ran across the street corner and proceeded up the steps to the main entrance of the Expo Center. They reached the doors and paused.

"What're we waiting for, Q?" the Huntress asked.

"I think a little caution is warranted." The Question said, "I don't want to have to fight the Legionnaires _and_ the guards."

"Okay, whatever." The Huntress impatiently replied.

Batman and most of the others descended by grappling cable to the ground. Fire flew down and Ice descended, naturally, by means of an ice bridge. Once there they joined the Question and the Huntress at the door.

"The guards have scattered." The Question reported, "I'd say they're dealing with an internal threat."

"A likely scenario." Batman agreed. He activated his signal device, "Vixen, Nemesis, Green Arrow and Black Canary will be joining you at the rear entrance. Once they arrive, move in and proceed with caution."

"Understood." Vixen acknowledged.

"C'mon Pretty Bird," Green Arrow urged Black Canary, "we've got our marching orders."

"Yes, we do." Black Canary agreed, "But I wonder who put _him_ in charge."

"I think he put himself in charge." Arrow commented, knowing they were still within earshot.

"Humph!" Canary huffed.

Batman tested the door. It was locked. He turned to Ice, "Freeze the lock."

Ice stepped up, placed a finger on the lock and it crystallized with subzero frost. She stepped aside and Batman easily pulled the door open as the lock shattered.

"Good job, Thora." Fire whispered to Ice.

Thora Olafsdotter, known as Ice, smiled; "Thanks Beatrize."

"Follow me." Batman said and he proceeded through the door. Up ahead screams could be heard.

The guards ran headlong into the Scarecrow and the Psycho Pirate. The guards went for their sidearms and the villains stood there and calmly assessed the opposition. Psycho Pirate made a frightened face and the guards trembled in fear. When he dropped the expression they recovered their nerve.

Psycho Pirate frowned, "We need to find a way of making that last."

The Scarecrow removed a cylindrical device out of his pocket and threw it at the guards. It landed and released a fog-like mist. The guards hacked and coughed while it lasted. When it faded, they were a little disoriented but otherwise felt fine.

"Now try it." The Scarecrow urged.

Psycho Pirate repeated his previous attempt and the guards screamed in fear. He dropped his facial expression and they continued to quake. The Scarecrow waved his arms about and emitted a wail-like cry. The guards broke and ran.

The wild horde of guards came right at the JLers. Batman moved to the side, as did the others, and let them pass. Batman turned to Fire and Ice, "Batgirl, Nightwing, Robin, and I will clear the passage ahead."

They quartet donned gas masks and cautiously moved further into the building. When they came upon the Legionnaires, Batgirl said; "The Scarecrow _and _the Psycho Pirate. No wonder."

"They're immune to my mist." Scarecrow announced, "You'll have to deal with them."

Psycho pirate yawned and then made a sleepy face. The Bat group suddenly fought great fatigue. Having wrestled with the night for the better part of his life, Batman resisted far better than his cohorts. He whipped out a batarang and threw it.

The weapon clobbered Psycho Pirate between the eyes. His grip on the Bats was broken. Batman surged forward and followed up that first blow with a savage right cross. The Pirate went down.

Scarecrow batted Batman upside the head with his stick. Batgirl flew into him with a flying kick. The Scarecrow was hurled backwards. She followed this up with a series of blows that rendered him unconscious.

Batman knelt next to the Psycho Pirate and lifted off the invisible Medusa Mask. As soon as it was free of the Pirate, it was rendered visible again. Robin ran back to collect Fire and Ice. When they arrived Ice encased the mask in a big ball of ice.

They entered the circular outer corridor surrounding the exhibit hall. Standing before the entrance to the hall were the Shade and Star Sapphire. The duo struck even as Batman opened his mouth to issue orders.

The Question and the Huntress proceeded down the stairs. Discovering the hole in the basement floor, they rappelled into the cavern below. There they found the sub.

Nemesis picked the lock and he, Vixen, Black Canary, and Green Arrow entered through the building's rear entrance at the receiving area. Silence loomed over the rounded corridors they entered into. There was, however, a rear entrance into the exhibit hall. Black Canary tried to door to no avail.

"It's still locked." She complained.

"Watch out." Vixen said. Touching the talisman she wore around her neck, she summoned the essence of a rhino. She charged the door and the steel doors flew off of their hinges. Inside, the Legionnaires were scooping up diamonds and putting them into velvet envelopes.

Hearing the struggle outside the hall, Catwoman turned to Mr. Freeze; "Perhaps you'd better check things out."

"Indeed." Freeze said and strode off.

Catwoman watched him go and then shook the chill created by his personality off. She returned her attention to gathering stones. Ivy was collect the semi-precious jewels while Catwoman, Mirror Master, the Riddler, and Rag Doll scooped up diamonds of various sized but all of the highest quality and finest cut.

When the light hit the gems, they seemed to blaze like a small star. Catwoman was practically drooling over the diamonds. She gathered her wits about her. Their only means of escape was the rear entrance. It seemed sloppy of Batman to leave it untended. He was _never_ that careless. The doors burst open and Catwoman's dreams of an easy getaway died.

"Ivy did her work right." The Huntress opined, "I've never seen a tree root that big before."

"The owner's will be surprised to find a giant elm next to their building tomorrow." The Question sounded amused as he examined the sub's controls, "These are redundant systems. In order to stop the sub, we've got to sink her.

She fished a small charge out of her utility belt, "This works on normal glass but I'm not sure about glass this thick."

"Fortunately, we have this." He said as he removed an explosive out of his pocket.

"When did you start carrying explosives?" The Huntress wondered, "You normally prefer the subtle approach."

"A gift from Batgirl." The Question explained, "While you were relieving yourself, I asked for this."

"Why?" she asked.

"Knowing of Gotham's underground river system _and _of the Legionnaires awareness of Batman's stake-out, I assumed they would arrive by sub." He answered.

"And they wonder what I see in you, Q." The Huntress kissed him on the cheek.

The Question's featureless facial mask hid his blush, "Let's set the timer for three minutes. That should give us plenty of time to get out."

"Right." She agreed. She set the timer and he did the same. She put her finger on the "Commit" button. Once activated, the bomb was fated to go off no matter what.

Like Batgirl's charge, the Huntress's explosive was fully encased in aluminum with the timer incorporated into the casing. There was no option of diffusing it. It made sense since her supplier was the League itself and their charges had been created by Batman.

"On my mark." She announced, "Three…two…one…mark!"

They each depressed the arming button and then magnetically affixed the bombs to either side of the window. They then hurried out of there. Once they were on shore, the explosives detonated and water began rushing into the sub's fore section.

"Way to go, Q!" the Huntress exclaimed, "Sometimes you're brilliant."

"I do my humble best." The Question said, "Shall we set an ambush for the Legionnaires?"

"Yeah!" she growled.

The Shade unleashed the darkness. Unfortunately for him, Batman and his clan were used to operating in pitch black of night. Fire transformed into green flame in the shape of a woman. Her "body" was now living plasma. She flew into the air and unleashed two stream of emerald fire at the Shade. Star Sapphire intervened by erecting a shield but the temperature behind the shield steadily grew in intensity.

Star Sapphire dropped the shield and the streams of flame streaked past her and the Shade. His concentration wavered and the darkness wavered with it. Able to see, Ice outstretched a hand in the Shade's direction and his walking stick became too cold to touch.

A thick chunk of ice formed around the stick as it fell. He knelt to try and crack the ice but it was to no avail. A batarang hurtled him into unconsciousness.

Star Sapphire fired a beam of pure energy but Ice created her own frozen shield. Nightwing threw a wingarang and Batgirl threw an explosive batarang. Star Sapphire barely deflected the wingarang in time to raise a shield. The explosion caught her off guard and she was hurled into a nearby door.

Dazed, she tried to stand. Robin unleashed a bolo and Star Sapphire found herself bound. Batman threw a gas grenade and its fumes knocked her out.

The Shade abandoned his cane and went running into the hall. Batman led the JLers into the hall's entrance. There, Mr. Freeze awaited them.

"Hello Batman." Freeze's icy delivery sent shivers down the spines of the inexperienced, "I'd hoped to avoid this moment for some months but since you are here, you can freeze with the rest."

Freeze held up his cold blaster and squeezed the trigger.

Green Arrow loosed a gas arrow. Mirror Master responded with a mirror that "reflected" the arrow and sent it back to the Emerald Archer. Black Canary intercepted it and caught it between her hands.

"Whoa!" Green Arrow exclaimed.

Canary smirked, "I was taught by the best."

"I think I'm in love." Green Arrow grinned.

"You'd better be, buster." Canary grinned in reply, "Now c'mon, Nemesis and Vixen are doing all of the work."

"Right behind you, babe." Green Arrow assured her.

Vixen chose a tiger as her spirit animal and she pounced in the air at Catwoman. Catwoman did a reverse handspring and back-flipped away from Vixen's landing. Mirror Master was caught by Vixen's next assault and her clawed hands ripped his utility belt off of him.

Catwoman approached and she began to purr. Vixen felt her feline essence start to respond so she switched her power to that of a mountain gorilla. Catwoman saw the physical aspect of the spirit animal's manifestation and she drew her bullwhip off of her belt. Cracking it, she drove Vixen back step by step.

Nemesis pulled his pistol out of its holster. He took aim at the Riddler. It was suddenly smacked out of his hand. Rag Doll followed that up with a rapid fire volley of punches and kicks. Nemesis did his best to return kind for kind.

Rag Doll's natural ability to contort his body into unnatural shapes made striking him nearly impossible. When Nemesis did land a punch or a kick, the affected body part would simply bend out of place and absorb the blow. Tiring of the game, Nemesis broke and ran. Rag Doll pursued, giggling like a maniac. Nemesis dropped to his knees and slid to his destination. He picked up his pistol and fired off a round.

Rag Doll simply bent his body sideways and the tranquilizer dart sailed harmlessly by. Taking a firm grip on his weapon Nemesis charged Rag Doll. Rag Doll attempted to wrest the pistol away from him and Nemesis replied with a right cross. Although it was a glancing blow due to Rag Doll's flopping his head straight back, it distracted the Legionnaire long enough for Nemesis to shove the barrel into Rag Doll's gut.

Nemesis pulled the trigger before Rag Doll could twist out of reach and he fired a second dart at point blank range. Rag Doll staggered back. His legs became rubbery and he slowly fell to the floor. To all concerned it was as if Rag Doll melted.

"What happens when you wrap a riddle inside of an enigma?" the Riddler asked from behind Nemesis, "You kill your Nemesis."

Green Arrow fired off another arrow. This one was aimed at Mirror Master. The cylindrical tip exploded and a net was unleashed. The weights at the edges of the net caused it to wrap around Mirror Master. He was neutralized.

Next came the Shade as he ran into the room. Arrow loosed another arrow and this time a boxing glove inflated at its point. It smashed into the Shade's face and the Legionnaire went down.

Black Canary launched a spin kick at Catwoman. It caught the villainess's wrist as she attempted to crack the whip again. The blow caused her to drop it.

"So," Catwoman smiled, "the canary has come to the cat."

"I hear you managed to escape from Batman a coupla times." Black Canary divulged, "Let's see what you've got. Care to try your luck?"

"I don't think so." Catwoman smiled and then she broke and ran.

Vixen, using the essence if a ram, slammed into the Riddler before he could fire the grenade located at the top of his question mark shaped cane. He was knocked out by the blow. Nemesis smiled.

"Thanks." He said, "I don't think I could have reacted in time."

"Any time." Vixen smiled.

There was a shout and Catwoman could be seen scrambling out of the door the JLers had smashed open. Black Canary was hot on her heels. Swearing, Green Arrow rushed out in pursuit of both women.

Nemesis wore a wry grin, "I guess we're on clean up."

Vixen sighed, "I guess. You bring enough zip ties?"

"I've got enough to spare." Nemesis answered.

Vixen shrugged, "Let's tie them up then."

Fire met Freeze's blast with one incendiary blast of her own. They were deadlocked. Batman used the opportunity to move behind Freeze and disable his cryogenic plant.

"Nooo!" Freeze cried out as he felt the temperature shift within his helmet. He faltered and Fire's bursts made it through. His cybernetics were knocked out so his cranial unit detached itself from the suit and began skittering across the floor like a spider.

"Curse you, Batman." Freeze gasped, "You've killed me."

"Not quite." Ice spoke up. She encased Freeze's head in a thick ball of ice, "That should see him through."

"Robin," Batman broke his silence, "Handcuff all of the prisoners."

"But…" Robin's protest died on his lips as Batman stared at him, "Your rules. Got it."

Batman cautiously entered the hall. After doing so, he straightened out and headed for Vixen and Nemesis, "Where are Green Arrow and Black Canary?"

"Black Canary is chasing Catwoman and Green Arrow is chasing Canary." Vixen quipped, "What happened to the Question and the Huntress?"

"They separated from us." Batman answered, "I assume they had a good reason for doing so."

"That's awfully trusting of you." Vixen was surprised.

Batman pulled a tracer tracker out of his belt. He activated it, "They're below the basement. The Legionnaires must have come through the underground river. I thought they might."

He turned to Nightwing and Batgirl, "You two check out the basement. The rest of you watch over the captured Legionnaires. I'll meet the police."

"C'mon Batgirl," Nightwing grinned, "let's check out a river."

"Yeah," Batgirl smirked, "after all, we've never seen it before."

Batman knew the teasing was directed at him. That was fine. He knew he could be sending them into trouble but he also had faith in both of them. Far more than he'd ever admit to. Besides, if he was right, the Question and the Huntress had already cleared any opposition.

As far as Selina went, if Black Canary was chasing her then she was in for a world of hurt. Black Canary was Wildcat's prized pupil and Wildcat was one of the few non-superpowered JLers that could threaten to overwhelm him. Then again, Wildcat had been one of his many teachers as well.

Catwoman sailed headlong down the stairs. She came upon the hole in the basement floor and leapt down through it. She landed in a crouch and started for the sub.

It was then that she realized that the sub was half sunken. If it weren't for the fact that the river was relatively shallow here, it would be completely submersed. Then she became aware of others nearby. She turned to see the Huntress and the Question nearby. The Huntress had her crossbow aimed at Catwoman's heart.

"Do me a favor," the Huntress growled, "resist."

Catwoman raised her hands, "I give up already."

Black Canary and Green Arrow came down though the hole to discover Catwoman's surrender. Black Canary muttered darkly as she approached. The Question went behind Catwoman and handcuffed her. He plucked her bag of diamonds off of her belt.

"You won't be needing these." He said as he stepped away.

The Huntress holstered her crossbow and looked to Back Canary, "Are you as frustrated as I am?"

"More." Black Canary complained.

Green Arrow gave the Question a wry, but anticipatory, look; "Looks like we'll each be having a wild evening."

Facial features blocked, only the Question's tone gave away his opinion, "It does indeed. There are worse fates."

"Please," Catwoman was disgusted, "save it for later."

"All right." Green Arrow guided her towards the hole in the roof, "Get ready to meet the cops."

"Oh joy." Catwoman groused.

From a shadowy spot where she'd killed two of the lights, Ivy waited in the dark. Shielded from eyesight by a giant black tulip bulb she plotted her next move. Batman's pressing concern over her fellow Legionnaires had caused him to miss her hiding spot. She wouldn't be so lucky next time. The Dark Knight's subconscious was working on the missing lights even now.

Batman greeted Lieutenant Montoya and the Gotham SWAT units at the door, "Hello, Lieutenant. It seems you arrived just in time."

Montoya smiled. Batman had once saved her life, and she had saved his as well, they had a casual relationship. At least as casual as Batman got.

"How many are there?" she asked.

"We've captured five that I know of." Batman reported, "Catwoman left the display hall but she was pursued by some of our best. It's safe to assume she'll be in custody shortly. As far as their total number, that remains to be seen. There still may be a few running loose. I…" Batman went silent then exclaimed, "The lights!"

"What lights?" Montoya called to him as he sprinted away.

"Do something!" the Clock King hissed from his position next to Ivy.

"I am." She whispered back. She activated her wrist comm, "Gentleman Ghost, come in."

"Ghost here." Came the welcome reply, "How are you?"

"We're in the display hall." Ivy reported, "We're unseen but that won't last. Can you phase through here and distract the JL so that I can spring a trap?"

"It would be a delight, dear lady." The Ghost replied.

"Why can't more men be like him?" Ivy complained to herself. Clock King merely gave her a pitying look. It was the first time he'd heard her express a desire for more than her plants.

Sensing her tulip's perceptions, she knew the Ghost had entered the hall. Nemesis was harmlessly firing tranq darts at him. Vixen was equally powerless. Ivy commended the bulb to release her and the Clock King.

Vixen's heightened senses detected their reappearance. She summoned a panther and charged Ivy. Ivy blew pollen in her face. Vixen collapsed uncontrollably coughing and hacking.

Nemesis spun and fired at Ivy. Clock King intercepted the dart with his own body. He fell to the floor.

The Gentleman Ghost took hold of Nemesis. Ivy strolled over and planted a kiss on him. He slumped and the Ghost released his grip.

"What now?" the Ghost asked.

"Now we boom tube out of here." Ivy activated the portal, "Be a dear and recover Clock King."

"Of course." The Ghost lifted him and escorted her through the tube.

Robin led Fire and Ice into the hall. He threw a batarang but the tube collapsed before it could reach Ivy. It harmlessly embedded itself into the opposite wall.

Batman ran into the hall. Surveying the scene, he growled one name: "Ivy."

"It sure looked like her." Robin agreed, "Too bad I didn't get here in time."

"None of us did." Batman conceded, "Let's tend to Vixen and Nemesis."

Montoya and a group of officers arrived. Montoya got on the radio, "We need medical support in the main display hall. ASAP."

Batman injected a massive antihistamine into Vixen. Her symptoms immediately began to abate. Robin shook Nemesis but there was no waking him, "He's out. Ivy's lipstick must've been set for extra potent."

"The medics will be able to revive him." Batman surmised, "Ivy will kill but she saves that for those threatening her plants."

"Have I ever said she was sick?" Robin wondered.

"Many times." Batman replied.

"Just checking." Robin sighed.

Batgirl and Nightwing returned. In tow were Green Arrow, the Huntress, the Question, Black Canary and a distinctly unhappy Catwoman. Montoya's officers relieved them of the Legionnaire.

Batman handed Montoya Star Sapphire's jewel and the Medusa Mask, "Be careful with these."

"Duncan! Bring the strongboxes." Montoya called into the radio. A uniform, presumably Duncan, arrived a moment later. Montoya locked up the two objects in separate compartments.

"Before you transport them, you need to know that the League captured Legionnaires in Fawcett City earlier today. They were sprung." Batman warned.

"We brought enough trucks to have three convoys." Montoya explained, "We can have one live transport and two decoys."

"I'll arrange for a League escort for each of the convoys." Batman offered.

"I'm sure the Commissioner will jump all over that." Montoya grinned, "But how will this Legion of Doom even know that we have them?"

"Poison Ivy got away." Batman grimly revealed, "They'll know."

His mood infected Montoya, "We'll wait for your fellow JLers before we roll."

"If you'll excuse me," Batman began to step aside, "I have some calls to make."

"Please do." Montoya urged him.


	15. Chapter 15

Travis Anderson Justice League 5

_A New Beginning_

Chapter Fifteen

J'onn immediately dispatched Booster Gold, Captain Marvel, Red Tornado, Mary Marvel, and himself. Unexpectedly, they were all in for a quiet time. All three convoys converged on Stryker's Island Federal Prison without incident.

Once there, Batman conferred with the Martian Manhunter, "I don't like it, J'onn. This was too easy."

"I agree." J'onn said, "However, they are in federal custody now. The US wants us far away from here."

"Until there's a break-out." Batman countered, "Then they want us running."

"I never thought that you donned the mask to be appreciated." The Manhunter countered.

"I didn't." Batman replied, "I'm just trying to save time. We'll be returning here. It's just a matter of when."

"When they call, we'll come." J'onn said, "Until then we have other duties."

"Precisely." Batman agreed, "Gotham needs me so I'll be returning."

"Thank you for your participation." J'onn said as Batman sat down in the Batmobile, "The League misses you."

"The League is doing well enough." Batman replied, "But I have to thank you all for your helping me tonight."

"Any time." J'onn assured him. Batman sealed the cockpit and drove off. J'onn watched him go and stood there trying to figure out what was on Luthor's mind.

Bailya was experiencing the wee hours of the morning. It was then that Darkseid arrived to inspect Luthor's base and review his plans. With him was yet another Legion recruit.

"Ah," Luthor's smile was one of pure triumph, "Doomsday. I hope you will be at home with us."

"No." Doomsday replied, "My home is on Apokolips. The Master will dispatch me when you have need."

"I see." Luthor fought to control his sense of disappointment, "Tell me Darkseid, were you able to determine why the League pulled him out of the Phantom Zone?"

"Doomsday was beset upon by three criminal Kryptonians. They overwhelmed him and beat him into a comatose state. The League, in their simpering way, was trying to aid him." Darkseid explained, "But enough of him. Your plan is proceeding nicely. Fostering the humans' darkness within is an admirable tactic. Soon they will turn on their heroes and tear them down."

"We have experienced setbacks but those are being addressed even now." Luthor admitted.

"It is good that you admit to your errors, Lex Luthor." Darkseid replied, "You continue to hold my favor…for now. Lashina and Mantis have praised you so I will take their words into consideration as I judge your efforts."

"That's all I ask." Luthor smiled.

Lois went to her door as the knocking resumed. When she opened it, she was delighted to find Clark Kent on the other side. She leapt into his arms and her lips met his.

After a shared moment of tenderness, Clark carried her into her living room. He sat her down on the couch and took a seat beside her. Holding hands, she began to ask questions.

"How long have you been back?" she wanted to know.

"For about an hour." Clark confessed, "I wanted to shower and change before I met you."

"So I take it L-Ron delivered my message." Lois grinned.

"As soon as we landed." Clark admitted, "He practically shoved me out of the Hall and sent me packing."

"I'll have to reward him." Lois opined, "Now what about you? What happened at Delta Vega?"

"It's a long story." Clark ruefully replied, "You can read about it after I've finished the story."

"You're going to the Planet?" Lois was stunned, "Now?"

"Well, I was hoping you'd come with me." Clark confessed, "I can type it out in less than twenty minutes. Afterwards we can go to dinner."

"Some place nice and romantic." Lois demanded.

Clark smirked, "I already have reservations."

"How?" Lois wondered.

"Bruce arranged it for me." Clark explained.

Knowing that Bruce Wayne was really Batman and therefore a working partner of Superman, it was little wonder that he arranged for a quiet evening. Bruce could be quite the charmer.

"All right," Lois agreed, "it's a deal. Let me change."

The following day in Gotham City, Barbara Gordon walked out of Gotham Police Headquarters. She'd spent the day, like most days, investigating cyber crime. Her evening promised to be much more interesting. The local hoods and mafia dons still thought Batman was keeping a 24 hour watch over the city and had quieted down.

This meant she and Bruce had an evening off. He'd managed to secure front row seats for a concert of one of her favorite bands with a cozy dinner for two afterwards. Dick had seen to Tim and Alfred was taking the evening off after dinner was served.

Barbara's imagination was running towards the absolutely wicked. Bruce may have planned the evening's entertainment but she was readily planning the evening's end. She decided it was time to unleash the new lingerie that she'd bought and never told anyone about. A devilish smile came to her lips as she contemplated the vaunted Batman's reaction.

"You asked to see me?" J'onn asked as he entered Waller's office.

"Yes." Waller confirmed it, "I've spent the afternoon conferring with the Secretary General and the President. Both are expressing concerns over the Legion."

"As they should." J'onn opined.

"Amazo's attack surprised everyone." Waller admitted, "No one expected the Legion to recover their own so fast. It has people frightened. It…"

The phone began demanding attention. Waller picked up the receiver, "Waller here."

She remained silent as the caller spoke. Finally she ended the call and grimly informed J'onn, "Galatea, this Supreme, Superwoman, and Wonder Girl attacked Stryker's. They've freed everyone. The League has been called in. This just erodes people's trust in you even more."

"Which I suspect is the plan." J'onn replied, "Everything has been done to show that the League is powerless."

"You make it sound as though things will get worse." Waller commented.

"I believe that they will." The Manhunter said with a surety that frightened Waller. She could only pray that he was wrong.

_To be continued in Justice League: Second Strike!_


End file.
